The Wounded
by Iliya Moroumetz
Summary: Chapter 9 - It's quite often you find the oddest of allies at the least expected times.
1. Chapter 1

Cassandra Alexandra was in a foul mood.   
  
Everywhere she looked, her home village was being decorated with the many colorful effects that would help celebrate the upcoming wedding of her sister, Sophitia. Most girls in the village would have been beside themselves with excitement at the news. However, to the younger of the Alexandra sisters, it was yet another reminder of the fact she was still unwed.  
  
On her way home from the market, the same prattle about the wedding she had heard from the people on the street a hundred times before made her heart heavier. Cassandra had been dreading this event for the longest time. She'd gone over the scene in her mind a hundred times. Her sister and Rothion would be happily wed, there would be much feasting and making merry, and then her mother would place her in yet another awkward moment asking her why she was still single.  
  
Was it really so bad that she preferred to study rather than dote on a man? Apparently her mother thought so. Cassandra planned to get married eventually; the only question that remained was when. She had no intention of being wed to some half-wit whose idea of intelligence was how many swigs a man could take from a flask of wine before it emptied.   
  
There were times she was envious of Sophie for being able to travel the world with her parents' blessing. The times Sophitia was received as an Oracle of Hephaestus, she had left for five years on two separate journeys. Though had she returned with her sword and shield broken, she was relatively unhurt, much to Cassandra's relief. She had seemed triumphant in her endeavor, though some of the things she witnessed, as she had often said, were not meant for mortal eyes. She made it clear that her days of traveling around the world were over. Now, she wanted to be with the man she loved more than anything.  
  
She looked to the heavens, noticing that clouds were beginning to get dangerously dark. By the looks of it, a storm was beginning to brew. For a second, Cassandra hoped that a possible storm would somehow delay the wedding; but she squashed that thought as soon as it formed. Her sister deserved to be happy and now the best she could do for her was endure. Besides, it was her mother who was so insistent on the wedding. Sophie didn't need any more grief than she already had to experience. Hoping that it would be postponed wouldn't help things either. In the end, Cassandra thought bitterly, Nike would have her way and someday, somehow, she would be going through this before she wanted to. Beneath her breath, she mumbled dejectedly, "It's not fair."  
  
*  
  
Through the storm's fury, a figure covered in azure colored armor staggered through the fields. Step by step he continued, not noticing or caring. He had traveled far and had lost his way in the haze of a blood-induced frenzy. Only an insatiable hunger continued to drive him forward and there would be no peace unless it was sated. The hunger itself was not his, but it was strong enough to force him to advance. The weapon he held in his hideously deformed right hand continually haunted him and drove him insane with promises of vengeance and restitution. Many a brave soul had fallen before this wicked blade and very soon more would be offered. With it, he could sense many people nearby. There would be more souls for his sword to devour.  
  
All he had to do was wait. Yes, there would be many people that would gather here. He could sense the excitement of the unwitting victims in the air. Regardless of whether they could fight or not, each one would be a tasty morsel for his sword to consume.   
  
Heeding an unspoken command from his weapon, the knight retreated to the nearby woods. There he would wait as he always did. He wanted to receive his reward and be done with it; however, the sword's will overrode his own. Some would consider it strange that a sword had a mind of its own and had the capacity to control those who dared thought they could wield it. Only those with insight into the monstrosity in his hand knew of its dreaded capability. They would choose to sever their hands than allow the sword to possess them.  
  
*  
  
Sophitia could hear the sounds of laughter and general conversation throughout the small town of Nea Koutali. For so long this day had to be postponed because of her duties to the gods. She hated leaving her family, but the threat of the Soul Edge was far too great to ignore. Thankfully, those days of chasing the evil sword, traveling to foreign lands, and fighting were long past. She was still pleased to know that the hamlet she grew up in was still the same, though it had grown slightly with several more children.  
  
As she imagined what it would be like to have children of her own, one of the koumbaros had to swerve around her on his way to greet more of the guests. The procession was now gathered at her family's house, ready to head towards the town square where the ceremony would take place. Nike, Sophitia's mother, had given the wine to Rothion and the group was ready to proceed. There, the friar would complete the ceremony, after which Sophitia would throw a piece of iron upon the roof of their new house to symbolize the strength of their union.  
  
Were it not for the excitement of the moment, the bride never would have noticed that someone was missing. Sophitia's younger sister, Cassandra, was not there. Sophitia had been waiting so long for this wedding to happen and now her sister, who always believed her when no one else did, was missing.  
  
Separating from Rothion, her fiancé, for a moment, she moved through the crowd, hoping to at least catch a glance of her younger sister. Instead, she found her younger brother, Lucius speaking with a few of his friends. "Lucius! Thank heaven I found you, where's Cassandra? I haven't seen her all day."  
  
The bride's younger brother snorted. "Try looking at the boulder by the stream. I think I saw her there earlier reading one of her books again."  
  
"But why now? Doesn't she know what's going on?"  
  
"I think she knows," Lucius said with a mischievous grin. "I'll give you one guess as to why."  
  
The reminder made Sophitia sigh in irritation. Now was not the time for Nike and Cassandra to be at odds... again. Sophitia could stand to let a few things go wrong today, but this would not be one of them.  
  
Dashing back to her house, she found her father conversing with a friend.  
  
"Father! Can I speak with you for a minute?"  
  
"Of course, Sophitia, what's wrong?"  
  
"Cassandra's not here, but I think I know where she is."  
  
"Do you want me to send someone to get her?"  
  
"No, I'll take care of it. Besides, I have a feeling she'll listen to me."  
  
"Very well, but hurry. We don't have much time."  
  
Sophitia gave her father an appreciative embrace and then ran towards the river.  
  
*  
  
Tracing each word with her finger she read aloud, Cassandra allowed herself a small smile as she went through one of her favorite passages in the book she carried.  
  
"True, Phaedrus. But nobler far is the serious pursuit of the dialectician, who, finding a congenial soul, by the help of science sows and plants therein words which are able to help themselves and him who planted them, and are not unfruitful, but have in them a seed which others brought up in different soils render immortal, making the possessors of it happy to the utmost extent of human happiness."  
  
Cassandra was glad that she was able to read the words Socrates said to Phaedrus. Though she figured it would take her forever to be as knowledgeable as the ancient philosophers, it wouldn't hurt to learn as much as she could. She sighed and silently thanked her father for loving her so much and her father's friend for teaching her Latin and acquiring the old texts. Were it not for this she probably would have gone mad.   
  
"Cassandra! There you are!" cried a familiar voice. The younger Alexandra turned to see her sister approaching a bit awkwardly in her wedding gown. Though Cassandra could appreciate how beautiful the dress was, she was certain that Sophitia would get grass stains on it if she fell.  
  
"Sophie, do you know how silly you look running in that thing?" Cassandra said on the verge of a chuckle.  
  
Taking the comment in stride, Sophitia only smiled in return. "Why, of course. I plan to run the marathon just after the exchange of vows."  
  
Closing her book, Cassandra stepped off of the rock she sat on and stood in front of her sibling. "As amusing as the pleasantries are, sister dear, I doubt you came all the way here just to tell me that."  
  
Sophitia frowned. "Cassandra, the ceremony's about to start and everyone's starting to wonder where you are."  
  
Fearing she would bring this up, Cassandra sighed. "I'm sorry, Sophie. I just don't want to get into another fight with mother again." It seemed trite, but Cassandra did feel there was more to life than being a girl in her village usually entailed. However, she was the minority in this case. All of her friends that were of her age were already married. Now, their own families took precedence over their friendship with Cassandra. Though she couldn't blame them, Cassandra found herself with fewer and fewer people to talk with. Now, at her sister's wedding, the younger Alexandra sister would have no choice but to endure another ceremony. Nevertheless, most of the pressure was on Sophitia, and so Cassandra figured she had little if any room to complain.  
  
"Alright, but only if you promise to rescue me if mother brings it up again."  
  
Sophitia smiled and embraced her sister, "Of course."  
  
*  
  
Taking deep breaths, Nightmare slowly crept out of the darkest reaches of the forest by the town. The trees were large and thick enough to keep even a monstrosity as large as him hidden, so no one would notice his approach. Besides, the people seemed too preoccupied with some sort of ceremony taking place to notice him.   
  
With each step, his pace grew more coordinated and balanced, despite the massive sword Nightmare held in his deformed hand. Stepping through the tall grass, he noticed that the sword carried felt a familiar presence among the people here. Though the memory of who it was wasn't clear to Nightmare, he did remember that because of this individual, the sword was no longer complete.  
  
Within the deeper recesses of Nightmare's mind, a spark of recognition identified the presence. The woman, he remembered her from a long time ago. However, all he could remember was that she pleaded with him to turn back from his mad quest. To move forward instead of remain in the present, as he had done.  
  
There was another feeling that emerged from the memory. He would have called it 'regret', if he remembered what it was like to feel that way. It was when they parted and he left on his mad quest... he had hurt her. The resurgence of memory caused his heart to beat much faster and weaken his stride. Through labored breathing, Nightmare leaned against a tree trunk and whispered, "I... I can't do it... I won't do it!"  
  
The sword in his hand had other ideas. The eye upon the hilt opened and with a powerful grip on its wielder's body, moved him forward. The Soul Edge was hungry and nothing would prevent it from the feast.  
  
*  
  
The flag bearer held up the sigil of the family with pride as he led the procession from the Alexandra house to the town square. The family and friends marched behind him, making sure not to crowd the other guests as they passed through the streets. The crowd for the wedding watched happily as Sophitia and Rothion finally took their places in front of the friar. With a happy glance between then, they both returned their attention to the friar as he began the speech.  
  
Though Sophitia was never one to daydream, she could not help but wonder of the family they would become. The blacksmith she had fallen for was a good and honest working man and quite considerate. From his own shop, he had created the sword and shield that she wielded for the past three years. However, there was still the concern in the back of mind that she would never again hear the voices of the gods after she was married and had children. The gods were quite fickle about such things. Though she was given her choice, she could not help but feel the gods wanted her to choose them instead of Rothion.   
  
Then there was Cassandra. Though she had said she believed Sophitia, she did not harbor the same amount of faith. In fact, whenever she brought up the God of the Forge's name, Cassandra seemed wanted to change the subject as soon as she could. Through her travels and communion with Hephaestus, Sophitia had learned that she was not the only one with the gift to speak to the heavens. Whether she knew it or not, Cassandra possessed the same gift Sophitia did. However, with her cynicism, hearing the voice of the Gods would be quite difficult.  
  
She was about to turn back to the friar when she noticed someone approaching that did not seem to fit with the rest of the guests. Her eyes widened when she felt the malignant aura emanating from the armored man. A scream from one of the guests nearby brought everyone else's attention to see Nightmare sending several men and women flying through the air with the blunt edge of his massive sword. The eye on the intruder's sword was all the proof Sophitia needed to know that Soul Edge had returned. Fearing for the safety of her family and friends, she screamed, "Everyone! Get out of here, now!"  
  
She sent her parents, the friar, and her younger siblings away from Nightmare, hoping that the other guests were following suit.  
  
"Sophitia, who's that!?" Rothion asked as they began to flee.  
  
"I don't know, but that's Soul Edge he's carrying!"  
  
"What?! I thought you said it was destroyed!" Cassandra growled as she was shoved a few more guests away from the commotion.  
  
"Evidently it wasn't."  
  
"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Cassandra screamed as she began to tug her sister and Rothion away from the intruder. By then most of the guests had already scattered out of Nightmare's path. The knight was heading towards them trampling anyone foolish enough to stand in his way.  
  
With a glance back to the intruder, Sophitia argued. "I can't just leave, someone's got to stop him!"  
  
"With what? The closest soldiers are in Athens and we've got a half a day's journey before we can get back!" Cassandra replied lividly.   
  
Regardless, Sohphitia continued. "Rothion, where are the weapons you gave me?"  
  
"They're still in my shop, why do... you can't be serious!"  
  
"Of course I am!" Sophitia said before she dashed away, leaving her sister and groom to follow her trail as the knight relentlessly followed.  
  
*  
  
What few precious minutes they had in front of Nightmare were not wasted as Sophitia, Cassandra, and Rothion barged through the doors of his storage shed and rifled through the boxes and cases filled with weapons that the blacksmith made in the past. The weapons she sought should still have been battle ready.  
  
"Here they are!" Sophitia exclaimed as she yanked the Omega Sword and the Elk Shield from a wooden case near the back of the shed. She then dashed past her sister and fiancée to meet the challenge of the sword that sought her life. The streets were barren as Sophitia felt the oppressive influence of the sword draw closer.   
  
She ignored the pleas from her companions to retreat as she saw the knight tossing the lifeless corpse of a man in front of her. Her anger grew as she recognized the corpse as that of a friend from her childhood. Throwing a hateful glare at the knight, she raised her sword to address him.  
  
"You beast! How dare you feed on the lives of the innocent! Weren't the people you killed with the pirate enough?"  
  
Nightmare's breathing was slow and the sword's control made him growl at the Grecian woman in front of him. "Foolish woman, because of you I desire to consume the souls of men. And soon, you'll be one of them!"  
  
Nightmare brought his massive sword to bear and, had Sophitia not leapt to the side, she would have been cut in two. Using the momentum to her advantage, the oracle swung her shielded arm into her foe's faceplate, sending him staggering backward. Pressing her advantage, Sophitia twirled around and aimed a slash towards the disfigured arm that held the evil weapon, but hit only air as her foe leapt backward with surprising agility.  
  
The knight was ready to swing his weapon upward and cleave her in two when a steel bolt imbedded itself into his shoulder. Taking a glance behind his foe, he noticed she was not alone. The man who accompanied her by had armed himself with a cross bow and was reloading for another shot, while another woman readied her own short sword and shield to attack.  
  
Seeing her chance, Sophitia charged forward and sent the point of her blade into the plates of armor covering his stomach. Though the blade did not penetrate into the skin as deep as she had hoped, it did elicit a loud scream from him. However, her advantage was short-lived, as Nightmare used his free arm to backhand her away and into the side of the nearest house.  
  
He yanked the Omega sword out in time just to see Cassandra with her sword over her head, ready to strike him down. Yet, in a quick change of hands, he sent his deformed fist straight into Cassandra's unprotected midsection, knocking the wind out of her. Before she could recover, a swift kick from Nightmare's armored boot sent her flying in another direction.  
  
Turning his attention to Rothion, he had enough time to raise his blade to deflect the next bolt, which flew upward and harmlessly landed a few yards in front of him. Allowing Rothion no time for escape or reloading, Nightmare charged. With a seemingly impossible flying leap, he put all his weight and momentum into his lower body and smashed them against the Greek man's chest and stomach. With little to protect him, Rothion was literally tossed off his feet and hit the stone wall of a nearby house with such force that it left a bloody stain where his back had collided.   
  
"Rothion!" Sophitia screamed as she witnessed him being attacked. She stood up, gathered her sword and charged again.  
  
Nightmare turned, expecting another attack from Sophitia, only to feel the thin edge of Cassandra's shield bearing down on his head. Even with his helmet, the force of the blow destroyed his equilibrium and he fell over, losing his grip on the sword. Regardless of his condition, Nightmare had the sense of mind to backhand her viciously.  
  
With Cassandra disposed, he reached for his sword; however, he saw the shadow of Sophitia bearing down above him. With a quick roll, he dodged the Omega Sword's blade as it dug itself into the ground. With his deformed hand, he grasped the massive hilt of his sword as Sophitia leaped over him. By the time he realized what she was about to do, it was too late. As she landed, Sophitia thrust the point of her weapon straight into the grotesque eye of the Soul Edge.  
  
All at once, he felt all the strength and the madness given to him by the Soul Edge rip from his person as the sword he once sought so desperately began to break apart and explode. Light burst from the eye as it shattered, sending fragments of it everywhere. However, not all the fragments had escaped the vicinity. With a cry of agony, Sophitia held her face as a small shard pierced her eye. Unlike in the previous encounter with the cursed sword, she did not have the distance to dodge the shard that violated her eye. Falling to her knees, Sophitia kept as much as the pain inside as she could, yet the anger and the hatred from the sword's shard made the pain worse.   
  
Cassandra, battered and bruised as she was, still mustered the strength to help her sister. Holding her sister close, Cassandra tried her best to console Sophitia. "Someone get the doctor!" she screamed to the emerging townspeople.   
  
As the survivors began to gather the wounded, the pain in Sophitia's eye subsided long enough to allow her coherent thought. "Cassandra... Rothion... is he...?"   
  
The younger Alexandra looked to his inert form and shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, Sophie."  
  
When the realization hit her, Sophitia did not want to hold in the pain anymore and began to weep.  
  
*  
  
And suddenly he sat up, breathing heavily. It seemed so real: the beastman with the gigantic sword, the blonde woman and her wound... Who was she, wondered the young man as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. And the beastman? What did it mean?  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Notes: Took a while to finally finish this and I'm pretty pleased with the result... until I look over it a week or two from now and discover that I loathe it. Oh well, what can you do?  
  
Anyway, here's the source of the quote: http://plato.evansville.edu/intro.htm  
  
The quote, itself belongs to Aristotle and the folks who own the copyright. So remember folks, I'm just quoting the great philosopher, all the credit goes to him when the chips are down.  
  
I found this page with information on Greek Weddings. It was helpful to use when I wrote the wedding scene. So, I thank the good folks who made the page and the Greeks for having such a neat culture.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/FashionAvenue/1824/greek.html  
  
Next to last, credit belongs to a friend of mine who helped me come up with the name of this story and the final paragraph of the chapter. So, if you're out there, Enlil, you rock. Also, thank goes out to Nidoking for being so patient to help me make this chapter as well as it could get. If it weren't for him, there'd be a heck of a lot more mistakes.  
  
Lastly; all characters, weapons, and so forth are property of Namco. Always has been, always will be. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare ran quickly, despite his heavy armor and labored breathing. He had to get away, now. He knew his pursuers were eager to exact their revenge on him. Fortunately for him, he had a sizable lead, but it would not last long. He had to struggle against bonds of sinew made of people he had murdered and they would not yield.   
  
Nightmare's strength was enough to wear out the cords around his limbs, so he could escape. He eventually was able to break free and gain some distance before they would reform. The eventually fibers returned and his escape was hindered once more.   
  
He was about to break free from his bonds when a hand grasped his ankle. Enraged, Nightmare drew his sword to strike down whoever prevented his escape, but froze in mid-swing. Sophitia emerged from the mire, holding onto his ankle with a vice-like grip. Her left eye and the skin around it were covered with the same cancerous growths that normally covered the Soul Edge. On the brink of tears, she asked quietly. "Why, Siegfried?"  
  
Siegfried, the slave to the Soul Edge, screamed at the sight and fell away. He was unable to get far before being confronted by more shadows. All of them were asking the same question. Escape for him was impossible. Overcome with fear, he cried to the heavens. "Father! Help me!"  
  
He felt something sharp pierce his back and craned his neck to see that he was stabbed by the girl that was with Sophitia. In her hand, the Soul Edge pulsated like a siphon, stealing the life out of him. She answered his previous plea with a cackle. "Silly boy. Your father can't save you, remember?"  
  
To his shame, Siegfried remembered. In a very familiar forest, he had ambushed a group of knights returning from a campaign. Bodies of the soldiers were strewn everywhere after the Schwartzwind cut them down. Siegfried's sword was dirty with the blood of the caravan's captain and the cadaver stared at him from its shallow grave.  
  
"Siegfried, why?" his father asked with confusion and disappointment.  
  
Siefried staggered backward and looked away in shame. He never wanted to acknowledge that he murdered his father. Had he known it was Fredrick, he would have welcomed the world-weary knight with open arms instead with a group of thieves. Nevertheless, the deed was done. He was guilty.  
  
*  
  
Siegfried blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Drying tears gathered around his cheeks and he tried to reach up and wipe them off, but his arms were tied. Shaking the weariness off, he noticed his legs were tied with rope as well. In his younger days, Siegfried would have scoffed at the thought of him being taken prisoner.  
  
Though he expected himself to be in a prison, his surroundings seemed to resemble a library. There was little dust visible in the room, which meant that it was well kept. He noticed a chair by one of the windows and a desk with several opened books on it. Being at the far end of the room, he couldn't see what their contents were.  
  
He tried to break from the cords, but the exhaustion made that impossible. These knots were not going to come apart anytime soon. The more he tried to escape, the more his arms ached. Even his hideously deformed right arm could not break free. He tried to crawl to the window, but found the cords tied to the stone wall behind him.  
  
"Don't bother." A girl's voice spoke in Greek. He was able to understand what was said from his time with the Soul Edge. He turned to see that girl that was with Sophitia walk in with a small bag in her hand.   
  
Judging by the scowl the woman had on her face, he figured it would be best to play dumb. She wasn't the battle-hardened warrior Siegfried was, but she was more than capable of defending herself. He matched her gaze evenly when she took a seat and studied him from across the room. The intelligence he saw in her scrutiny gave him hope. Maybe, he could appeal to her reason to let him go.  
  
"Do you understand me?" She asked in her own tongue. Siegfried cocked an eyebrow, pretending not to understand. The less he let out, the better.  
  
"Wie heissen sie?" she asked in his language.  
  
Blinking in surprise, he replied quickly. "Sprechen sie Deutsch?"  
  
She shrugged a bit. "Klein sprechen. Meine Deutsch ist nicht gut."  
  
"Where did you learn how to speak German?" he asked, reverting to her language.   
  
The girl gestured to the book shelves around her. "It wasn't easy, but sometimes we get German traders coming through here on their way to Athens and I've been able to buy some of their language books." Her voice resumed its volatile tone as she continued. "Now that I know you're not a deaf mute, I ask again, who are you?"  
  
Siegfried's heart beat faster in apprehension. This woman was definitely not the benevolent spirit Sophitia was. She could be hiding a weapon in the bag she brought with her. Being bound, he would be at a disadvantage. "I don't remember..." He replied softly. With any luck, she would believe the fabrication and he'd be out of wherever he was. He should have used his father's name, but a pang of guilt prevented him from shaming Fredrick's name further.   
  
The snarl that soon developed on her face convinced him that he wasn't as good a liar as he thought. Dropping the bag on the desk, she stomped over to his location and kicked him on the side of his head quite viciously. "Don't you dare lie to me, you Rhineland whore spawn! You're Siegfried Schtuaffen. Aren't you?!"  
  
Ignoring the throbbing in his head, he answered slowly. "Would you kill me for it if I was?"   
  
She crossed her arms and continued. "May as well. Everyone in my village would beat the life out of you just before we have you hung, especially after what you did to my sister's wedding three days ago."  
  
Siegfried drew a blank. The most he could remember was feeling that Sophitia was close. However, his memory was cloudy after he had claimed the Soul Edge. Life under its control had been a long and continuous ordeal, with little comprehension of his actions.   
  
He knew his next words would determine if she were to beat him again or worse. Yet, judging by how heavy his soul felt, another beating wouldn't make much difference. "I don't know what you mean... strike me again if it makes you feel better, however I swear to you that I have no clear recollection of the past few days... or years for that matter." He finished whispering below his breath. He looked back to her, wondering if she would believe him, but couldn't discern her face. Siegfried was always used to the fear, anger, or confusion he had seen in others, but never this.  
  
"Cassandra." He heard another voice from the outside whisper, "Is he awake?"  
  
His captor walked to the door and whispered back. "Yes... and I think you may know who this man is."   
  
A feeling of dread surged in Siegfried as the girl named Cassandra continued the conversation just below his hearing. He could not see who was behind the door or why they were speaking so quietly. He figured the reason why Cassandra opened the door and ushered her guest inside quickly was because not everyone knew he was still alive. Maybe Cassandra had made everyone believe that she had already done him in so maybe she could do it herself. As for the visitor, he had little doubt as to who it was.  
  
"Siegfried!" Sophitia cried in shock, which elicited another murderous glare from Cassandra directed at him. To him, she had not changed much, save for her slightly longer hair and more angular face. Then there was the bandage over her left eye. It reminded him of the nightmare he had just awoken from. That must have been what he had done. His mouth suddenly went dry and his voice failed him as she knelt by his side. How could he even begin to try and explain himself?  
  
"By Zeus... Siegfried, what happened?" Sophitia seemed more concerned over the state of his right arm than that of her eye, which surprised Cassandra. She touched his shoulder gently, noticing the skin was as coarse as untended leather. She was disgusted at seeing his arm transformed into a hideous mockery of its original shape, all by the power of the Soul Edge. Almost without thinking, she reached forward to untie him from the ropes. Cassandra was about to protest, but a stern look from her older sister killed the argument before it started.   
  
He hung his head in disgrace as the ropes slowly came loose. "I... didn't listen to you when you tried to warn me about the Soul Edge. I found one of the blades still intact among the remains of the pirate. Then, sword came to life with a flaming body of its own. I defeated it and claimed the sword. However, it turned out that it was just the opposite."  
  
Cassandra blinked, as comprehension had created an answer to an unspoken question. "So you're the Azure Nightmare the travelers always tell us to be wary about."  
  
He turned back to Cassandra with a frown to match hers. "How perceptive of you to notice. Yes, for the past several years I've been living as a puppet of that sword, feeding off the souls of anyone to restore its power under the guise of a nightmarish folktale."  
  
"And what was to happen after the Soul Edge was to be restored? Were you supposed to get something for serving it so well?" Cassandra interrogated.  
  
Siegfried took a breath, wincing from the marks the ropes had left upon him, but continued nonetheless. "It... it was all for avenging my father. I believed that Soul Edge would grant me the power to find and destroy the murderer."  
  
Cassandra sneered. "Well, apparently things didn't go according to plan, did they?"  
  
He matched her look. "How was I supposed to know!? I admit that I have no excuse for what happened, but at the same time only the wielder of that sword can understand what it can do to a person! No one has ever been able to escape its grasp to tell the tale."  
  
Sophitia sighed heavily. "He speaks the truth. During my journeys, I encountered two people from the Far East. Both of them believed the sword to be a weapon of salvation, hoping to save their country from invaders. However, neither one can understand since their perception is based on a lie."  
  
With her arms folded, Cassandra spoke frankly. "That's very nice and all, but that doesn't change that my sister is now blind in her left eye and fourteen people are dead, including her fiancé. All this is because you didn't know better!"  
  
Siegfried was about to respond when he realized what he had just heard. Sophitia was engaged to someone and he had killed the one she loved. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was, but the look of sadness of her face would have made any apology worthless. Trying to tread as carefully as he could, he asked, referring to her eye. "Did this happen while I was under Soul Edge's control?"  
  
Sophitia shook her head. "No. I had destroyed the Soul Edge and thought it was over. However, it exploded and one of the shards pierced my eye. The doctors haven't been able to get it out."  
  
Siegfried, having known the Soul Edge quite well, didn't know what to say. Just when he thought that he was free from the cursed weapon, it had found a way to haunt him once more. It was his nightmare coming true.  
  
Cassandra then hovered over Siegfried and her sister and glared straight into his eyes. "Since you know so much about it, is anything going to happen to my sister?"  
  
Ignoring her gaze, Siegfried continued. "I can only guess. But if the shard was only big enough to enter your eye, then the contamination won't affect much. However, you can never tell, seeing as only a half of the Soul Edge was able to take complete control over me."  
  
Somehow, Siegfried knew Cassandra would react as violently as she did. Between blows, he could see the murder in her eyes. He couldn't blame her, though. If someone he cared for were in peril, he'd lash out at the one responsible as well. Though untied, his strength was insufficient to defend from the Greek's relentless assault accompanied by various curses.  
  
In response, Sophitia restrained her sister and pulled her away with great difficulty. Cassandra's anger would not be denied so easily and she struggled against Sophitia's hold. "Cassandra! Stop it!" she screamed, trying to calm her sister down before her grip was circumvented. The younger Alexandra then gave her a look of incredulity.  
  
"Sophie... I can't believe you! This man practically crippled you and you're willing to forgive him?!"  
  
"I have not forgiven him and I don't know if I can!" The pronouncement shocked them into silence. "Cassandra, please go home. I want to speak with him alone." Sophitia's request and tone made it clear that the discussion was over. Normally, Cassandra would have fought tooth and nail, but seeing the change in her sister convinced her otherwise. Reluctantly, Cassandra nodded, headed for the door and departed, just as quietly as she entered.   
  
With Cassandra gone, Siegfried watched patiently as Sophitia stared towards the window in silence. She would not turn to him and all he could see of her face was the bandages. When she began to speak, he felt venom in her voice he never thought existed.   
  
"I want to hurt you, Siegfried. I want to make you hurt the same way that I'm hurting now. But if I did that then that would make me no better than what you were." She started to quiver as she continued. "I loved him. More than any man I ever knew, Rothion Iakobos was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I would have gladly given my life to save him and knew that he would have done the same for me." She started to sniff and tears started to roll down from her right eye. "You took his life... took him from me. How dare you, Siegfried Schtauffen. HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
He struggled to find a way to apologize, but as he opened his mouth to speak she cut him off as viciously as Cassandra had kicked him. "I wasn't finished! I thought there was something good in that boy I met a long time ago. I wanted to believe that you would know better. I was wrong..." Caught between a tidal wave of rage and sorrow, she collapsed against the wall, sobbing. "For three days I was at the shrine of Eurydice, praying to speak with the gods again. All I was told was to distance myself from their presence because of the Soul Edge's taint. I've been forsaken."  
  
Siegfried remembered her talking about her unusual gift to speak with the gods. He thought her perception to be slightly far fetched, but figured that if they helped her as far as they did, maybe there was a chance that they existed. It went without saying; she no longer had that gift.  
  
"The bag on the desk has bread that can last you a few days. No one will notice if you leave after everyone's gone to bed." She turned to him at last and stared straight into his eyes with her only good one, which was now bloodshot and tear ridden. "Leave this place and never return, Siegfried Schtauffen. You've brought enough sorrow to my home." She stood up and left the room without another word to him.  
  
Siegfried felt the heavy silence around him as time went on. He didn't want this to happen, but nothing could be done. Pushing himself to his feet, he walked to the desk slowly and opened the bag. When he inhaled the aroma of fresh bread, it made him realize just how hungry he was. This bread was to last long enough for him to leave Greece. Yet, he wasn't worried about running out of food. He was resourceful enough to survive in the wilderness, thanks to his time in the Schwartzwind.   
  
For a second, his survival instincts warned him that there may be poison within the bread. Yet, the fact that this bread came in secret from Sophitia made the idea absurd. Besides, if he had been unconscious for the past three days, then they would have done so already. Putting a small piece in his mouth, he savored the taste of the first real food he had for the longest time. As satisfying as the bread was, the taste was marred by the harsh words Sophitia had said earlier.  
  
Siegfried had always considered her as a friend. Now, he felt like he was given an undeserved stay of execution. What mercy she had for him was now spent and if he tarried, she would probably not hesitate to kill him.  
  
Taking a seat by the desk, he leaned backward and watched the sun set slowly in the west. All he could see was the clouds and the ocean around it. Everything else was blocked by the sun's light. Normally, he would have welcomed the sun's warmth, but it seemed colder now. He turned away and sighed heavily at a truth he didn't want to accept. He was alone, again.  
  
*  
  
As Siegfried crept between houses, he shivered at the slight chill that hung in the air. Much to his relief, the heavy tunic he wore would keep him warm and was still in one piece despite his deformed arm. He took a last look at the hamlet that seemed as peaceful as any dream until he came.  
  
Passing the town's exit, he made a mad dash across the path and into the woods nearby. With any luck, the people were already having dinner and ignoring anything going on outside. A part of him wanted to stop, but knew that there was nothing for him here.  
  
Between the shadows of the houses, a robed figure stood silently, watching him leave. Siegfried had moved sooner than the watcher expected. The figure raised an arm to allow a small bird to perch on a finger. Quietly, the figure whispered to it. "The bearer of the Soul Edge has fled. He seems freed from it, yet at the same time, he is still bound to it. Inform the others of this. I shall remain here for a few more days to see what the wounded girl will do." The figure raised its hand and allowed the bird to fly into the night before the figure itself vanished into the darkness.  
  
Back at the Alexandra house, Sophitia leaned against the wall by her bed, listening to the silence. She heard Siegfried's flight out of Cassandra's study and into the night. It was better this way. She could feel vindicated and at the same time, spare him, though Cassandra would argue otherwise. She looked up at the sound of someone knocking on her door. Her younger sister walked in slowly, took a seat across the room, and asked. "Are you sure it was a good idea to let him go?"  
  
She turned away from Cassandra and to the open window. "Yes. I'm sure. We won't see him again." She could almost feel the scowl on Cassandra's face, but ignored it as she watched the shadows define the evening.  
  
"What do you suppose will happen to him, Sophie?"  
  
"I don't know. Either way, it's out of our hands now."  
  
"And what about you? We still have that shard of the Soul Edge to deal with."  
  
Sophitia held a hand to the bandage. Her eye still stung, though the pain was starting to subside. However, what would not subside was the malignant influence the shard held. Siegfried was correct. The shard was starting to affect her. Though she could keep it suppressed, she wondered how long it would be possible. The chances of her becoming another Nightmare were minute, but becoming enslaved to its madness was more likely. Her former acquaintance, Aeon Calcos, was proof enough of that. She had to find help, and a small voice in the back of her head sardonically informed her that she had just banished it. No, there had to be someone else who had knowledge of the Soul Edge.  
  
The Japanese woman, Taki Fuuma, was a possibility. Yet, their companion ship had ended rather sourly. Despite her assistance in defeating Cervantes and removing the shattered Soul Edge pieces from her body the first time, their opinions as to how the sword should be taken care of divided them. So, asking for her help would not be wise. For all she knew, Taki would try and kill her if she figured that Sophitia was a threat.  
  
Going through her experiences with others searching for the Soul Edge, she considered the giant from the New World, Rock. She remembered him telling her about the spirit walkers and the shamans of his people. However, it would take her far too long to gain passage to where the New World colonies were. By then, the Soul Edge would have claimed her.  
  
Finally, she remembered a particular duo from the Far East. One of them, a Chinese woman by the name of Chai Xianghua, if Sophitia remembered correctly, was searching for a weapon that was in theory the anti-thesis of the Soul Edge. If possible, she would have gained some insight to the weapon's corruptive influence by now.  
  
The other was her companion, a young man a few years younger than Sophitia. He wielded a powerful staff and a spiritual artifact that rested over his shoulder. If she had understood Xianghua correctly, he too was tainted by the Soul Edge and was searching for a cure. With any luck, she could learn from him how to remove or even seal the evil for good. Still, she had to find him first and who knows how long that would take.  
  
Coming to a decision, Sophitia spoke calmly. "Cassandra, I'm going to leave within the week. I don't know how long it will take me, but I am going to find a cure for this."  
  
"You realize mother won't like the sound of that. Besides, she never really believed you when you spoke about the Soul Edge. Most of the time you were gone, she thought you were just chasing some silly man to bring home to marry." Cassandra grumbled with a smirk.  
  
Sophitia retorted, holding none of the sarcasm Cassandra did. "And you realize that if I stay here, you may be the first ones to suffer. I don't know how, but the Soul Edge is trying to take control. If it succeeds, then who knows what will happen." She took a small metal charm off her desk and clenched it tightly. She had received it as a present from Rothion before she left the second time. "Too many people have died already. I have to find a way to stop it."  
  
"You know... it could be like poison from a snake. The more you resist the more it spreads. Why not let me go as well? Our chances of survival would be much better."  
  
"I appreciate the offer, Cassandra, but no. Had I not failed the first time, none of this would have happened. I have to do this, for the Gods and all of you."  
  
The younger sister visibly twitched at the mention of Hephaestus, yet restrained herself as she answered. "I don't like it, but I still wish you the best of luck, Sophie." She got up and headed for the door. Sophitia nodded, grateful for the vote of confidence as her sister went through the doorway.  
  
With the door closed behind her, Cassandra reached into her pocket and fingered the triangular piece of metal she had found from the remains of the Soul Edge. It was still hot, yet it wouldn't burn through the cloth of her dress. It was an anomaly to Cassandra. Her sister was alluding that she would again try to destroy the weapon the sword. However, the younger of the two sisters couldn't help but be fascinated by the excitement surrounding it.   
  
In fact, a small voice in Cassandra's mind hoped that the sword would remain intact... for a little while, at least.  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
This chapter was originally going to be the continuation of the ending of chapter one. However, a friend of mine noted that it would be wiser to give an extra chapter to what's going on here rather than go to a completely, and at present, unrelated point of view. At least I got some pages done in the third chapter so it may not take as long to write it.  
  
There was also going to be a short scene from Siegfried's past, around the time period that Soul Edge took place in, but it seemed far too out of place for this chapter. But I do have an idea where I can put it.  
  
The hardest part of this chapter was going through it several times to make sure that I got all the grammatical mistakes, continuity errors, and so on. In fact, I think I may have to go through this again in case I need to fix it up some more. After all, my skill as a writer is mediocre at best.  
  
Well, you've wasted a good five minutes reading my story and I'm sad to say that we don't give out refunds. All I can say is that I hoped you've enjoyed it and with any luck, the next chapter will be out soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

The air was cold on his skin as he stepped outside. The snow was gone, but the chill from the previous winter still hung over his village. Bangoo, for one, did not mind it at all. Stepping out of his tipi, he shook out the last bits of sleep from his eyes and took in the beautiful sight that was the Great Plains.  
  
The heard of buffalo he saw in the distance lay dormant and serene. The only sounds the young Indian heard were the sounds of the occasional bird and the nearby stream. Their medicine man had spoken true of this place after learning of this place from the Great Spirit.  
  
Soon, their makeshift tribe would have the perfect weather to practice the Sun Dance for the upcoming summer. Bangoo, among other boys his age, wanted to be the one to perform the dance. However, the tribe shaman did not choose him, though he would have been the best choice for this year, considering his talent. Though discouraged, Bangoo was able to let it go and move on. Only on occasion did he wonder why. His now extinct tribe was once noted for its skilled dancers and he was no exception to their ability.  
  
The tribe he now lived in was made of refugees, orphans, and wanderers. Through Rock's patience, they were able to organize themselves into a self- sustaining group, though small. Even when Rock had to leave to rescue Bangoo some time ago, they were able to keep themselves safe from enemy tribes and other Lizardman attacks. Now, with nothing more to do with the Soul Edge, they could live out their lives in relative peace.  
  
Bangoo, a young man of eighteen summers, did not have a care in the world.  
  
...save for that too lucid dream he had the week before.  
  
Paco, their tribal medicine man, said nothing for two days when Bangoo reiterated the dream to him. Then, the elder told him to continue going about his business while he left for his usual meditation site. Knowing their tribe's good fortune, he usually came back with good news whenever he left. However, that did not ease his worried mind as much as Bangoo hoped.  
  
Until Paco came back, Bangoo had no recourse but to search for tame fruits and then help the few squaws in the tribe continue the skinning of a buffalo their hunters had killed a few days before. It was large enough to last them for a whole month if they ate the meat sparingly. The skin and fur could be used for clothes to keep them warm for the next winter. Finally, the bones would be used for weapons and ground up for medicine. To waste anything was an insult to the Great Spirit.  
  
"Bangoo, you're up early." A feminine voice said to his left. He normally would have heard someone coming, but his thoughts were more distracting than usual.  
  
He turned to see Ahoti, Rock's wife and his mother, carrying a small loom towards hers and Rock's tent. Though only a few years younger than his father, she held a quick wit, strong spirit, and experienced mind. Like Bangoo, she was the survivor of a brutal tribal war. For years, she lived off of wild fruits and breads from some of the careless white travelers from the east. Her time of isolation came to an end when Rock had saved her from a wild buffalo that was about to kill her.  
  
In appreciation, she cursed him with every foul word she knew for intervening. She knew how to take care of herself and her pride would not be insulted to easily. How she and Rock ever got married would always be a mystery to Bangoo.  
  
He nodded and was about to say something else when she held up a hand to keep his silence.  
  
"It's that dream again, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And Paco has yet to come back, I take it?"  
  
"Yes and... I'm getting worried."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You don't have dreams as clear as that and just forget."  
  
Ahoti's smile then grew mischievous. "And taking a 'casual' glance at the other squaws bathing can't take your mind off of that?"  
  
Bangoo groaned. He knew she would eventually learn and tease him about it. It was accidental, but anything he said could have only made things worse.  
  
Tossing a lock of her rich black hair back over her shoulder, she sighed. "Oh, what ever shall I do? My son has finally discovered the female and yet, he has yet to speak to them as a man."  
  
"Mother..."  
  
She smiled warmly and used her free arm to embrace Bangoo. "You know I only tease"  
  
Bangoo sighed and promptly forgave her. It would not have been the first time she gently chided him. If one knew how to go along with her teasing, then it wouldn't feel so awkward. However, his straightforward nature made such a thing rather difficult. However, that didn't stop him from trying as she smiled pleasantly before walking off.  
  
Bangoo considered himself fortunate to know enough about females to treat them with respect. He recalled the day Rock brought her in from the wilderness. She looked like a wild animal. Were it not for the fact he was still a boy at that time, who knows what she would have done. Indeed, the female was truly the more dangerous of the genders.  
  
Collecting a large sling pouch and sheathing his keepsake dagger, he leapt upon his horse to one of the few forests just north of their settlement. He recalled finding some good fruits there and wondered if he could find any more patches that he probably had missed the last time.  
  
*  
  
With his pouch half full of wild berries and apples, Bangoo felt the pouch was almost heavy enough to fulfill his tribe's needs for the while. His horse continued to nibble on the local foliage contentedly as his companion tested the weight of his pouch to make sure there weren't too many. The excess fruit would rot before anyone had a chance to eat them.  
  
A rumble in the distance caused his horses ears to rise up in surprise. The sound was faint, but audible enough to give the horse pause. The young Indian noticed this and turned to his companion.  
  
"What's wrong? You hear something?"  
  
The animal, whether it understood him or not, turned its head east to where the source of the disturbance was. Walking past the last few trees, Bangoo narrowed his eyes, hoping to see the small herd of shapes running at incredible speeds. The tall grass in the distance blocked his vision to where he could not see any bit of the group.  
  
Looking upward, he noticed that a few of the branches would be strong enough to support his weight and give him a better view point. Growing more apprehensive by the minute, he dropped the pouch and threw himself up and between the strong branched until he was only a few meters from the large tree's top.  
  
With the grass and other foliage out of the way of his sight, he took another glance towards the group and nearly lost his grip on the tree.  
  
Lizardmen!  
  
From what he remembered, they were monsters that were a mockery of the human form and endowed with demonic strength. As a prisoner from several years ago, he recalled their primal hunger and savage nature. However, unlike animals, they possessed surprising intelligence and served wicked human masters. Bangoo remembered the withered and hideous face of the man named Kunpaektu and his evil designs.  
  
Judging from the speed of the lizards, they would reach his tribe far too soon for his liking. Skipping a few branches on the way down, he grimaced as the impact from landing on the ground sent a shockwave of pain through his legs.  
  
Shaking the pain off, he leapt on his horse and urged him to run to his home as fast as his four legs could carry him. If he was fast enough, he could be able to warn Rock and the other warriors to prepare for the onslaught.  
  
*  
  
The expanse of the Great Plains gave little cover for the group of human like creatures speeding over the ground. Alpha, their leader, following the scent of what could have possibly had been another settlement further west, was getting impatient.  
  
For three wretched months they had been searching for one blasted man and boy. Worse yet, he and his men were starving. Their masters had been rather displeased at them for quite a while and had limited their rations by a quarter. It had been much easier searching for hamlets and villages to pillage and destroy, but to simply incapacitate and capture almost seemed against the nature of the lizard man.  
  
Either way, the sooner they found their quarry, the sooner they'd be getting off this massive continent and back to Europe. Surely their masters would be pleased and forgive them for taking both man and boy this time. This time, the man creature would not resist them so easily. The burning shard in his arm would make sure of that.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar scent in the air entered his nostrils. He slowed momentarily, commanding his troops to follow suit. Lizardmen had incredible senses of smell, which compensated for their poor hearing. Yet, the memory attached to the scent continued to elude Alpha as he struggled to remember.  
  
"Alpha!" Gamma roared, "There's a human on a horse over there! He's getting away!"  
  
Blinking, Alpha narrowed his eyes to take in the better details of the fleeing human. In an instant, everything made sense. This boy was one of their targets. And he was getting away!  
  
"After him! If he's here, then our other target must be nearby!"  
  
In a burst of inhuman speed, the Lizardmen gave chase. The sooner they captured the boy and the man, the sooner they could leave this wretched continent. Figuring the boy already knew they were there, they sped through the grass, coming into the open.  
  
The boy urged his mount to run faster as he heard the hungry growls of the beasts behind him. Holding onto the horse's mane, he used his free hand to finger the dagger he kept at his side. However, he quickly banished any though of trying to fend off the monsters. Bangoo was never the warrior his father was, nor did he want to be. However, it certainly wouldn't hurt to know how to defend oneself against creatures like the ones that were chasing him.  
  
Every second of the chase seemed to drag on longer than normal as Bangoo's heart beat faster in his chest. His instinct for survival urged the horse to move faster, but knew that the horse could only move so quickly. Yet, he was within sight of his village when he realized to his horror that he had lead the beasts to his home. Taking a quick glance back, he noticed that the number of Lizardmen were smaller than he anticipated.  
  
As he turned back, several objects collided with his horse and one hit him from the side. With a loud thud, he landed gracelessly beside one of the boulders surrounding the rock formation around his village. He silently cursed his foul luck. Grasping his arm, he looked up to see one of the beasts grab him by the neck and point a rather vicious looking sword at his throat. "If you want to live, boy, then don't struggle," it snarled with a raspy voice.  
  
Looking over, he noticed what appeared to be the leader of the group standing triumphantly over his horse. With his sword ready to kill the steed, he growled to his companions, "Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!"  
  
The other lizards roared and raised their weapons triumphantly. As the horse struggled, Alpha was about to run the horse through the head when something gave him pause. Confused, the other lizardmen looked to their leader and then around, realizing that something was amiss.  
  
Epsilon, taking a glance at the village ahead, noticed and realized what was bothering Alpha. There was no activity in the village at all. Worse then that, there scents around them were hiding something... or someone! He was about to scream 'scatter' when a volley of arrows appeared from nowhere and lanced him, Delta, Xi, Rho, Omikron, and Beta in the neck.  
  
Being used to surprise attacks, the remaining lizardmen dashed to the source of the arrows, only to be met by Rock and several of the braves. Though outnumbered, the Indians were prepared and had learned from their previous defeat when Bangoo was taken. With a grunt, Rock wound up and struck two lizardmen away and into the side of a boulder as several others dashed past him and fought against the lighter armed, but no less dangerous braves.  
  
Watching the carnage, Sigma started to panic as one after another of his allies were starting to fall. He looked back to the boy, who had evidently gotten his courage back and struggled to free himself from his grip. Even with the burning shard in his arm, Sigma had no hope of defeating Rock. Well, at least he had one of the two targets. With an armored fist, he whacked Bangoo on the side of the head, disorienting the boy, but not injuring him enough to do any damage. With a hurried grunt, he put the boy over his shoulder and starred to make a break for it. However, he didn't get far since a thrown bola had tied his legs together, he lost his balance and tumbled over, dumping Bangoo a few feet away.  
  
When Sigma was about to stand up, a pair of very large hands grabbed his head and threw him against the boulder. His head hurt and was ready to bite back at whoever did it, but blanched at seeing Rock and several of the archers aiming their weapons at him. All at once, he remembered how much he hated humans, despite the fact he was one before. From his adrenalin, the shard started to burn even more as power streaked through his blood. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Alpha hiding on the boulder across from them.  
  
A glance from Alpha told Sigma that all was not lost.  
  
"So, you were trying to kidnap my son again, eh, beast?" Rock growled, hefting the ax over his shoulder, ready to swing it and cut the lizard in two if need be.  
  
Sigma, knowing his end was near, remained defiant. "Stupid human! Even if you kill us, more like us or worse will follow. Your resistance cannot last forever." He turned his glare at Bangoo, "I couldn't care less what Master Kunpaektu wants with you two. But if my master cannot possess him, neither will you!"  
  
Suddenly, Sigma sent his head forward and collided with Rock's face, sending the giant off balance. In a feat of inhuman agility, he leapt up and using the rock behind him as a spring board, jumped over the archers. Arrows flew and missed as Sigma landed by his misplaced sword. Knowing that the archers at his back would fire, he jumped backwards and with a swift sweep kick, knocked several of the Indians to the ground. Utilizing the distraction, he roared and charged to Rock, while Alpha would have time to grab the boy. or so he hoped.  
  
Bangoo shook his head as the battle raged on before him. With a sigh of relief, he started to stand up to join his father. However, his relief was replaced with anxiety as he felt someone was charging towards him. From the corner of his eye, he saw the last Lizardman raising his shield to whack him on the back of his head. In one quick motion, he drew his dagger from his belt and as the shield descended, he parried the blow. Using Alpha's momentum against him, Bangoo moved around to his foe's armored backside.  
  
With a snarl, the lizard drew his sword and with speed that belied his bulk, sent the point of the blade towards the Indian's shoulder. Yet, Alpha's efforts to injure him were foiled as the blade was parried again. With his rage reaching a boiling point, the lizard was beyond caring now. With a reckless charge, he and Bangoo rolled away from the struggle as their struggle for dominance continued.  
  
Bangoo separated himself from Alpha and with a quick roll, returned to his feet. With his dagger at the ready, he awaited Alpha's next attack. However, the beast was nowhere to be found. He whirled around in time to see his foe charge head first into his shoulder. While tumbling down, he kept hold on his dagger and rolled away once more to put some space between them.  
  
Though intimidated, Bangoo held his ground when the lizardman reared up to his full height and sent a flurry of slices and stabs. Hopping backward, he waved the dagger in motions as smooth as a stream. To his foe's frustration, every strike he parried was diverted like the light off the water. In fact, Bangoo could see the lizardman moving slow enough to protect himself quite easily.  
  
With every block and parry, Bangoo could tell the lizardman was getting more frustrated and his attacks were becoming more uncoordinated and sloppy. After another deflected swing, the Indian noticed that the parry left the lizardman's neck wide open. Taking advantage, Bangoo charged in and thrust the point of his tribal blade into the soft skin of his foe's throat.  
  
The human sized monstrosity roared once more before its large body went limp and blood began to spray from the wound. Within seconds, Alpha lost his strength and fell forward and on top of Bangoo's smaller shoulders. Shocked and disgusted at the same time, Bangoo tossed the body off of him. Bile began to creep into his throat at the sight in front of the lizard and he turned away to catch his breath and somehow spare his food.  
  
However, being a first hand witness to such violence was too much for the young Indian as he coughed up several pieces of something from his stomach to the ground in front of him. Taking deep breaths, he struggled to stand upon his feet when he saw his father kneeling beside him with a look of surprise.  
  
"Bangoo. Are you well?"  
  
"I'll survive," he turned to his father and wiped his mouth with a free hand, "how is everyone else?"  
  
"We got them by surprise, no one was hurt too badly, but a few of the archers were hit rather hard. And I found this in that last monster's arm." He lifted up a shard of metal that seemed familiar to the Indian, but he couldn't place it. It seemed to glow as though it had lots of heat coursing through it, but his father's hand remained untouched. A dark possibility came to mind.  
  
"Father, is that what I think it is?"  
  
Rock frowned at the shard. "Yes. It's a piece of the Soul Edge. Somehow it must have been shattered and it made its way into Kunpaektu's hands."  
  
Bangoo then sat cross-legged as he studied the shard. He could almost feel the malignancy emanating from it, but somehow it was not strong enough to know what it was directed at. Regardless, the young Indian knew what the Soul Edge was. It was the reason his father had left all those years ago and it was the reason for his abduction. Kunpaektu made no secret of his evil desires when he said he wanted to sacrifice his father to the hunger of the Soul Edge. Now, to find a single piece of it in the arm of a lizardman did not bode well for them at all.  
  
Then, Bangoo remembered the reason for his flight. "How did you know they were coming? I was on my way to warn you of their approach."  
  
A third voice spoke up from behind them. "Because the Great Spirit warned me in a dream of their coming and I made it in time to have the village prepared." Both of them turned to see Paco, the medicine man, approach to their side on his horse.  
  
Bangoo bowed in respect towards the elder, "Welcome back."  
  
Paco bowed the best he could before dismounting. He was an unusually tall for a man of his position, but that didn't stop him from being a vital help to the Four Winds tribe. Though having the appearance of being lanky, he was far from helpless. Thus was evidenced by surviving alone in the wilderness for more than half his life before meeting Rock. "Thank you," he said with a wry smile, "it is always nice to be able to see the youth showing respect to their elders."  
  
Bangoo, on the other hand, did not share his sense of humor. "It is because the respect you have was earned, not given."  
  
Patting the young Indian's shoulder, Paco nodded in agreement. "Yes, but we have more important things to discuss. Rock, may I speak with him alone for a while?"  
  
The giant nodded before assisting the still standing members of his tribe to dispose of the lizardmen bodies. They would take what they needed from the corpses and then bury what they could not use. Even the swords and the armor would someday come in handy, though they seemed too hard for the braves' liking.  
  
"You do realize that Rock failed to mention something before he left." The medicine man started as they started walking towards the camp.  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"He watched you take on that monstrosity all by yourself, but he could not say anything because he was rendered speechless at how well you fought."  
  
"Wait. I am no warrior, and as far as I could see, the lizardman was getting tired."  
  
"That, my boy, is where you are wrong. Lizardmen do not tire very quickly. Even after their long travel to our home, they were still ready to fight for the entire day. You, Bangoo, were fighting on their level, if not above it."  
  
The pronouncement shocked Bangoo as he absorbed what Paco had just told him. But it didn't seem possible. His was a light medium build with no proficiency for battle. He was fast on his feet, but he was hardly skilled enough to be able to wield their traditional weapons effectively. His dagger and sling shot were the best weapons he could use, anything heavier seemed bulky and cumbersome to him.  
  
He turned to the elder, "What did you see?"  
  
The older man appeared pensive as he stared to the ground, reliving the memory inside. "It was almost as though one of the Thunderbirds themselves had taken human form and came to defend us. You moved with the grace of the water and the strength of the earth. And I wouldn't be surprised if your dagger had something to do with it as well."  
  
Bangoo pulled out his weapon and stared at his reflection in the blade. It was then he realized that there was no blood on it. It was still in pristine condition and held no flaw that he could see. Even after puncturing the neck and throat of a lizardman, not a single trace of bodily fluid could be seen on it.  
  
"My only conclusion is that the spirits of your tribe were watching over you and lending their strength."  
  
"Paco, do you know of anything about my tribe? What they were called and such?"  
  
The medicine man sighed. "Only that they were killed out of spite by other tribes. Your tribe held something special that they wanted, but could never hold. So the other tribes killed them. Whatever it was they have, it still flows through you and that dagger."  
  
Looking from the reflection to Paco, he asked quietly, "Does it have anything to do with my dream?"  
  
"Yes. What the Great Spirit told me was the same evil that abducted you all those years ago, is moving again. They search for the man-beast you saw and his connections to the evil sword. Even now, they move quickly and do not rest."  
  
"And what of the injured woman?"  
  
Paco, without his usual quick wit, struggled to remember what the Great Spirit had shown him. "It was vague, but somehow she too will need your help in the near future. If it was what I thought it was, then she too may be infected by the evil blade."  
  
Of his own initiative, Bangoo gripped the handle of his dagger hard. "Then this madness must stop. Kunpaektu will stop at nothing until he gets what he wishes. He may try to abduct me again, only sending greater numbers to make sure he succeeds."  
  
Paco nodded somberly. "That is why you must take the battle to him and his companions in the shadows."  
  
Bangoo's eyes widened considerably. "Are you saying that I need to travel to the Old World by myself to stop all this?"  
  
The medicine man began to smile again, "You need not panic, boy. Your father has made friends and allies in the Old World and if their goals are the same as yours, then you shall not be alone in your endeavor. In addition, the Great Spirit has watched over you for longer than you shall ever know. So, you have never been alone in this."  
  
Feeling his shoulders weighed down with this responsibility, he whispered, "Does my father know of all this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, when shall I leave?"  
  
"As soon as you are prepared," he placed his hand on Bangoo's shoulder, "look at it this way. You may even learn a few things about yourself you never knew or maybe even about your tribe."  
  
The concept brought a small smile to Bangoo's face. Though he was happy with his father and tribe, a small part of him wondered just what kind of people his tribe consisted of. Aside from the knowledge that his tribe had skilled dancers, he wondered what else they were proficient at. Were they warriors? Were they peacemakers? Or were they the legendary shamans known as Spirit Walkers that were able to do things beyond normal sight?  
  
The prospect was too tempting to ignore. Not only to see the world, but maybe learn about his family. However, the prospect of heading towards the unpredictable Old World was somewhat frightening. From what he and his father had seen, it was not a place where he would be accepted easily. In addition, there were untold dangers that could lurk anywhere. He would have to put aside those fears if his tribe was to survive.  
  
Looking to the mid-day sun, he resolved himself not to fail his tribe or his father. He would succeed... he had to.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Bangoo, under the veil of dawn, placed what few tools and supplies he needed on his horse to head towards the east. Windsong twitched anxiously as Bangoo tied the pack behind his makeshift saddle. Truth be told, Bangoo was just as nervous as his horse was. The times before, it was his father that had left the tribe, now it was his turn. The idea unnerved him to the point where he was about to reconsider, but knew that doing nothing would not help at all.  
  
The sound of footsteps gave him cause to turn around and see both Ahoti and Rock, with his axe over his shoulder, approaching. A part of him wished to stay and fight with his father, but doing so would only give Kunpaektu another chance to kill Rock. Even with the odds against him, Bangoo would not allow it.  
  
"Bangoo, as you leave, your mother and I want to wish you luck. Europe is not the most hospitable of places and so," he hefted his axe, the Apocalypse, up to Bangoo's hands, "it's served me well and it can do the same for you."  
  
Bangoo tried to remain calm, but found it difficult when he held his father's well kept and powerful axe. Though he was able to use it, his skill with the weapon was nowhere as good as his father's. In addition, this was the very weapon that enabled him to survive ever since he was stranded on the eastern shore of the continent.  
  
"Not only that," his mother added before handing a satchel to him, "this has the shard we found earlier. But there are bones in there that will keep the shard's power bound. You never know when it may come in handy."  
  
He took a deep breath and steeled his resolve. "Thank you. I will return. I swear it." He put the neck of his father's axe over his shoulder and ushered his horse onward.  
  
Rock and Ahoti remained still as the sun rose and drowned out the sight of Bangoo. Within minutes, he was out of sight. Rock gently placed his right hand on her shoulder. On impulse, she leaned into her husband and sighed, "He will be alright, won't he?"  
  
"He will be. He's my son after all."  
  
Ahoti cocked an eyebrow, "Don't you mean 'our' son?"  
  
Rock chuckled heartily, "Of course, but either way, we won't need to worry. He's been through the fire and he's come out alive."  
  
"When you went to the Old World, how shaken up was he when you found him?"  
  
"Not very. When I found him, he had escaped on his own and found me in Kunpaektu's fortress. He's a stronger boy... no, young man, than most think."  
  
A smile soon developed on Ahoti's face as she started to return to camp, "And when he returns he'll be a man. Tell me, Rock. Are those girls from Europe beautiful?"  
  
Rock snorted, "Nice try, my wife, but it won't work."  
  
Ahoti pouted, knowing she had lost for once. "Seriously though, will any of those filthy girls over there do him any wrong?"  
  
Rock looked to the ground in contemplation, "It's not likely. Bangoo knows better than that." He then folded his arms and looked to the sky, "But it's not them that I'm worried about. It's the likes of those my father once knew that worry me. The ones that seem civil, but they have a dagger behind their back."  
  
Ahoti worriedly embraced her husband. Her teasing demeanor was gone and replaced with one of worry. Her son was going alone into unknown territory.  
  
The giant sighed and held her close. Though he was not scared to the same degree that Ahoti was, he could not help but be a little bit apprehensive of what could happen.  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
Just for a lark, I looked up some information on the Plains Indian culture and thought I'd use it in the story. A lot of the stuff I found was actually pretty neat. Remember folks, cultural diversity is good. By the way, bone medicine is an actual thing and is used among Indians. Wolf Moondance wrote a book about it. Don't believe me? Do a search with the name in it.  
  
Also, if there's any other Soul Calibur fanfic out there that has Bangoo as a lead character, I must know. Otherwise, I can safely say that this is the first fic with Rock's ward leading the story... for a chapter anyway. Then, he'll just be relegated to the droll task of being a major character. Eh, what can you do? I also wanted to give Bangoo a personality somewhat similar to Mononoke Hime's 'Ashitaka'. True, he's got about, oh, three facial expressions, but he's dang cool. In fact, he's in a level of cool that goes above most other anime guys... he's actually competent! But that's just my opinion. Anyway, his personality isn't turning out as good as I had hoped, but this is just the first chapter.  
  
Next, there's something wrong about the chapter as it is that just doesn't seem right to me. Most particularly with this chapter's story structure. Is it clichéd or something? To all you critical readers out there, let me know as soon as possible. Last thing I need is to be remembered for writing crappy stories.  
  
Finally, all intellectual property belongs to Namco. Btw, Namco. Though I appreciate that Rock is in SCII in spirit, aka Berserker, I don't appreciate the fact that they didn't bother with him and Hwang when they had enough time to put in the T&A Team (Sophie and Mina). Meh, I say. Meh. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Wounded Chapter 4  
  
When Bangoo had first reached the Eastern coast of his home continent, he expected booking passage to Europe would be very difficult. However, it turned out that his father had made many friends and earned the favor of John Matthews for saving his life in the past. In fact, it was the same captain that escorted Bangoo and his father back home some time earlier.  
  
Though grateful, Bangoo had no intention of being only a passenger. He began to learn the ways of the seafaring men that traveled the world over. Seasickness never affected him and because of the food that he took, his health wasn't affected during the month and a half long trip   
  
The boat Bangoo traveled on, a Small Nao named the Warhorse, held up well despite encountering a storm a few weeks ago. The Captain told him in passing that the Portuguese had taken special care of the ship before he had acquired it as a form of payment for faithful service.   
  
From the crow's nest, Bangoo could only make out a few of the landmarks on the coastline. Already the mists were beginning to gather and it was only dusk.   
  
"Captain," Bangoo asked as he climbed down the mast to the deck, "you said you knew my father before he came to my home."   
  
"Aye. That I did, boy." Captain Matthews said scratching the scruff on his chin. He was not a large man, but his strength compensated for that. His sunburned skin and calloused hands spoke of many years on the ocean.   
  
"My father doesn't speak too much of his past, especially before he came to my home. Do you remember him?"  
  
The experienced captain blinked at Bangoo's question. "Is it that important to ye?"  
  
The young Indian paused momentarily before nodding his head. "I know much of who my father is, but I don't know who he was."  
  
The captain scrutinized his passenger for a moment before sighing. "He was a lot different than you are." Glancing from his map and compass, he stared into the distance in remembrance "He was a quiet boy. Ne'er 'eard so much as a peep from 'im in the five years I served his father. And I saw him often."  
  
A frightening thought came to Bangoo's mind. "Did his father ever..."   
  
"No," the captain said, catching onto the boy's fear, "his father was never the abusive type. Even if 'e were, his mother would ne're stand for it. A strong woman, she was. Not enough of them, says I. Anyway, I'm guessing the reason why Nathaniel, your father, was so quiet is that everything seemed so alien to him and 'e ne're got a chance to adjust to one setting."  
  
"When did my father reach the New World?"  
  
"Well... it was about... oh, say twenty years ago, if I be remembering right. His father had recently acquired an artifact of great worth. Evidently, it was something that many warriors and weapon collectors would sell their very souls for. Even outdid the Merchant of Death, Pualo Vercci in acquiring the item first."  
  
The captain's mood then turned morose. "He seemed to change when he got his hands on it. I remember what that thing looked like. It held a nauseous stench. It looked like the devil himself had crafted the thing."  
  
The Soul Edge, no doubt, Bangoo thought.  
  
"'e was bookin passage to the New World colonies, takin his riches an family with him to make sure his prize stayed his. I told 'im he was mad. I heard Vercci flew into a rage and nearly broke his most prized possessions when the thing slipped from his grasp. The Merchant of Death always got wat 'e wanted, and 'e wouldn hesitate ta murder an Englishman ta get it.   
  
"I tried to warn 'im. I even 'eard that Vercci hired the Immortal Pirate Cervantes De Leon, to retrieve the thing for 'im. It was because of Cervantes, I quit being Williams' captain. I know the importance of money, boy. But it's no good to ye, if yer dead. So, he tried to flee from Vercci, but failed. Cervantes killed him and your father was stranded in the New World, with nottin but the ax that yer bringing with ye."   
  
Bangoo turned to the darkening horizon, brushing his hair out of his eyes. It was disconcerting to know that through those horrible events, his father was able to become the great warrior that he was. And that Bangoo had been saved from a tribal war that would have killed him as well.   
  
Noticing his passenger's melancholy, he spoke up. "Don't let it worry you too much. Otherwise you'll never get anywhere. Whatever reason you have for going to the Old World should be foremost on your mind right now. Besides, your father has turned out to be a good man. I would trust me life to him if he were part of me crew."  
  
Bangoo smiled back to the old man that seemed unconcerned by the current state of the world he lived in. The young Indian figured that the other sailors were having trouble keeping the sails in check, even if the winds were blowing heavily in their favor. Running down the deck, he leapt onto a brow of the masts and helped three other sailors pull a rope to make sure the sail would stay straight.  
  
"Alright, men! We're going to be hitting Brest by tomorrow and ye best prepare to make best use of yer shore leave!"  
  
The crew all shouted their enthusiasm and scrambled to keep the ship on the favorable wind they had caught the week before. The sooner they docked, the sooner they could enjoy a much-needed break. Bangoo could feel their excitement, yet could not be as enthusiastic as the other crewmates.  
  
His goal was to ensure that his tribe would never be threatened by the likes of the Kunpaektu ever again.However, the fact that he was by himself in a world he hardly know would make that quite difficult. Questions of "how?" continued to hound him as he made his way back to his cabin.  
  
Kneeling by his bedside, he rummaged through his pack to find the dagger that had saved his life in the past. It was no longer than the length of his forearm to his wrist, even with the hilt. The blade itself appeared to glow a soft green and blue hue of its own. It could have been made from emerald. Taking a closer look, he remembered that those kinds of materials were either very scarce in his homeland or nonexistent. Upon the blunt side of the blade, there were tiny letters carved, but they were written in an unknown language and were too small to read.  
  
Feeling something stir, he placed his hand upon the satchel that hung on the side of his belt. The bones within rattled at his touch and the slight, yet audible cling of metal could be heard. He could almost feel the shard's heat coming through the enchantments of the bones and the cloth of the bag. It almost felt like the shard was calling to someone or something.  
  
Sitting cross-legged on his bed, he held the edge of the dagger and the satchel close to each other. Immediately, he could tell the shard was reacting to the proximity of his dagger. It was like the shard recoiled in fear.  
  
"Interesting..." he whispered. The closer the blade was, the further in the shard acted like a worthless piece of metal.  
  
"Hey! Boy! Dinner's ready." The captain's second mate cried from behind the door.  
  
"Coming!" he replied as sheathed the dagger and placed it back in his pack. In his haste, he nearly dropped the satchel in it as well, but remembered that there'd be people that would kill him for this. He quickly pocketed the sack and headed out.  
  
*  
  
From the small window in Bangoo's cabin, the sound of seagulls and fog bells snuck into his range of hearing. By the looks of things, dawn was just breaking and they were about to reach the port. Crawling out of bed, the young Indian stretched and with a yawn, the fatigue slowly began to leave him.  
  
He was still used to the blankets and rough ground of the prairie. To sleep in a hammock like this was quite an interesting experience. Yet, somehow, the skins he used for his sleeping bag still felt more relaxing than this.   
  
Though he felt well rested, something... seemed wrong. He realized he wasn't alone when he heard the slight sound of someone else breathing.  
  
On instinct, he dove backward just as two small darts flew where he was only a second earlier. Yanking his dagger out of his pack, he used his free hand and tossed his pillow to where the darts originated.  
  
Something sharp then cut the pillow, sending the feathers and wool everywhere as Bangoo ran towards the door.  
  
"Very resourceful," a feminine voice whispered as its owner hopped from the shadows and in front of the window.   
  
The bodysuit the woman wore was as red as blood. The metal shoulder plates she wore were in the shape of hideous demons, but those were not what worried Bangoo. It was her eyes. These were the kind that killed people without so much as an afterthought.   
  
Holding his dagger at the ready, he asked quickly, "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
The woman snorted in contempt as she folded her arms. She didn't appear European, but somehow she spoke English skillfully. "My name's none of your business, boy. All I want is the shard you have with you. Give it to me now and I'll leave you be."  
  
Bangoo frowned and prepared to strike, "I don't heed the demands of a thief!"  
  
The woman shrugged, unfolded her arms, and grabbed the sword handle on her shoulder. "Suit yourself."  
  
To Bangoo's surprise, his attacker didn't advance, instead she stood with her side to him and her free arm tucked near her torso. She was waiting for him to strike and would kill him with a counter, most likely.  
  
He relaxed and stood tall, hoping to give himself a little time to form a plan. "Why do you want the shard? If you know of what it is, you'd turn around and flee as soon as you could."  
  
The woman remained poised and ready. "I don't fear the Soul Edge, boy. I just need the shards to make my own swords stronger. What I do is something beyond a primitive savage like you can understand."  
  
Bangoo didn't flinch at the insult and relaxed his stature before whispering. "Do as you must."  
  
With a satisfied smirk, the attacker dropped her offensive posture and advanced casually. "Glad to know you see reason."  
  
In a sudden flurry of movement, the young Indian pushed his foot against the wall and his body into his stalker, forcing her into the window. The glass cracked as her shoulders hit the windowpane and would have broken had she not supported herself against the frame.  
  
Seeing his chance, he drew his arm back and threw his dagger straight at her. As he hoped, the woman deflected his weapon with a quick flick of her blade. While she remained distracted, he charged and leapt at her. The last thing she saw was him in mid air with his feet planted on her stomach. With an even harder shove, he forced his attacker through the window  
  
With a self-satisfied smile, Bangoo pushed himself to his feet, despite the pain in his back and bottom. It was a desperate gamble to use his precious dagger in such a manner, but it paid off. Truth be told, this person was far more dangerous than any lizardman. And though he had stalled for a little while, he knew his assailant would return and would not be as merciful.  
  
Gathering his effects and sheathing his father's weapon, he dashed out from his room and to the deck.To his relief, the ship was already docked and the captain was speaking with the harbor master. Trying to catch his breath, Bangoo struggled with words as the captain noticed his somewhat panicked expression.  
  
"What's wrong boy? Ye look kinda tense."  
  
"I don't have time to explain. Someone attacked me in my room. I have to leave. I thank you for everything, captain," Bangoo said before running into the crowd and to the town. He didn't have time to hear the captain's exclamation upon hearing his ship was broken into by an assassin.   
  
*  
  
After nearly a half hour of running through the dense city streets, Bangoo found a bazaar that he hoped would hide him efficiently. Between deep and ragged breaths, he was amazed at the wide variety of goods and people going through the promenade.   
  
Beautiful and exotic fabrics were being haggled at a table to his left, while a storekeeper was rearranging his fruit stand for more business to come. He heard a baker telling people around that his wares were ready for buying and eating as a trader was speaking with what looked like a metal worker about a proposition.  
  
It was beyond anything the young Indian had ever hoped to see in his life. There was so much activity, so much life moving at a deafening pace around him. It was almost overwhelming. From his previous trip home, they had traveled in secret and didn't get a chance to see what marvels Europe had.  
  
"'Ey there! Whatya think yer doin, gawkin at everawun like yer some sorta git?" A burly and vicious voice growled from behind him.  
  
Bangoo twirled around and was nearly knocked over by the largest belly he had ever seen on a man. Yet, all that mass didn't seem like the useless fat, but dangerous muscle.  
  
"Well... I've never seen anything like this before. It's a lot different than my home."  
  
The human landmass mass guffawed quite audibly, "'course it is! You savages don't kno nottin when it comes to towns." He gestured to himself, "But Joey 'ere, does! And what Joey knowsis, yer trasspassin."  
  
When Bangoo noticed several other men beginning to close in on him, he took a deep breath and hoped that the Great Spirit was hearing his silent plea for help.  
  
*  
  
With a parasol over her head, Isabella Valentine grunted angrily, fighting to keep her lungs full of air. It was far too hot to be in a place like this, worse, she had chosen to be inconspicuous, which meant she had to wear a rib-crushing corset along with a dark shaded dress. Evidently, the latest fashion didn't require women to be able to breathe.  
  
She didn't mind wearing dresses, especially this one since it belonged to her mother. It was plain enough so she could pass as a middle class woman. It was either this or a bunch of dirty rags, dug up from who knows where. Besides, she was planning to use those rags as a last contingency.   
  
Her contact had informed her that a shard of the cursed sword would be coming into this port and so it'd be wiser to slip in unnoticed. That old fool, Kunpaektu, had spies everywhere. Naturally, the less attention she brought to herself, the better.  
  
Had any other person searching for the Soul Edge been told what Ivy knew, they would have laughed in their ignorance. After all, a single shard by itself could do nothing. However, Isabella knew better. Her contact, a rather cryptic and vague woman by the name of Harker, had informed her of its whereabouts. What made Harker so indispensable was the fact she was never wrong when it came to the Soul Edge. And that made Ivy all the more suspicious.  
  
"Tell me Harker... or do you prefer Diao Chan?" she whispered to no one, "what is your real game?" The woman in question had remarkable talents. Henceforth, she sometimes referred to herself as the infamous Chinese seductress of the long dead Three Kingdoms. It seemed she could seduce any man or woman into doing anything.   
  
Ivy snorted at the mental emphasis on the 'anything'. She had seen Harker convince men to do battle over the luxury of sharing her bed. But in the end, she had fooled them all and had never known the delightful debauchery of promiscuity and fornication.  
  
The flow of people brought her out of her musings as they gathered around an open place in the nearby bazaar. Catching the blacksmith by the arm, she said, "What's going on?"  
  
The blacksmith shrugged. "All I've heard is that a savage from overseas is coming through the town. And I guess the local roughnecks are ganging up on him."  
  
A savage? In Brest? She did recall seeing people from Africa and New World around this area. Yet, the people she had seen from Africa often came in through the south. That left the possibility of the savage being from the New World.   
  
"It's not impossible, but why would he return here?" she whispered to no one as she hurried as much as she could to the gathering. To her surprise, she found at least five men ganging up on what appeared to be an Indian from the New World. More than that, she recognized this boy. In addition, something within a bag the boy carried with him resonated with her sword. The Soul Edge shard!  
  
Slowly, the corners of her lips stretched into a grin. If this was whom she thought it was, then her job could possibly be made quite a bit easier.  
  
Closing the parasol, she turned to the blacksmith that stood beside her and ordered, "Hold this. If it is damaged, I shall take the cost of its repairs out of your hide!" The blacksmith, though surprised and shocked at first, relented upon seeing the less than sane gleam in her eyes.   
  
Reaching between the folds of her dress, she pulled out the Ivy blade, ripped off that wretched corset, and pushed aside the crowd and stomped into the fray.  
  
*  
  
Bangoo ducked and dove as two of his assailants tried to knock him unconscious with their cudgels. The ax on his back was beginning to grow heavier and more cumbersome as his strength waned.  
  
He didn't wish to fight these people, but to draw his weapon would only make things worse for him. Trying to escape their presence had failed more than once as the ring that gathered around him pushed him back into the clutches of the gang.  
  
He was ready to pull the ax off his back and try to clear the ring around him when several cracks filled the air to his side. He turned to see one of the gang members landing in a heap on the ground after being tossed several meters into the air.  
  
Bangoo and Joey took notice of this and turned to see a woman with platinum shaded hair and wearing a velvet dress advancing slowly towards their fight. What caught both of their attention was not the shapely dress she wore, but the chain link sword that seemed to move with a will of its own.  
  
"Wat ye think yer doin, wench?"  
  
Bangoo figured the woman to be of Noble birth by the way she took offense at Joey's words. From what his father had told him, they held a strong influence over most of the people. Evidently, Joey was either ignorant or unaware of the situation she was in.  
  
The chain links reassembled themselves into a broadsword as the woman's frown deepened. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to mistreat guests?"  
  
Bangoo was about to interject, when Joey cut him off. "This ain no guest! He'sa savage! 'e's got no place 'ere!"  
  
She cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, if that be the case, neither do you."   
  
The Indian saw Joey about to protest her statement when he saw the thug hurled into the air by his ankle. His gaze was locked on the flying man when the chain links grabbed him by the waist and threw him into a fruit stand.  
  
Bangoo stood in awe of his rescuer's prowess as she single-handedly began dispatch the rest of his attackers. The sword seemed to sing as it changed from whip to sword and back again. The energy gliding through each piece of metal glowed with an unholy light, visible to the Indian's eyes. A movement in his sheath caused him to pull out his dagger. It was resonating with a small, but audible, whine every time the Ivy blade passed nearby. The weapon she wielded was certainly not ordinary.  
  
The crowd began to run as several of the men were tossed over Bangoo and into the audience. With all the chaos about, he didn't notice one of the remaining roughnecks creeping up behind him.   
  
Noticing the attack from behind, the woman screamed between cracks of her whip, "Boy, behind you!"  
  
A shadow from behind caused Bangoo's survival instinct to whirl around and slash at his attacker. The last of the gangsters let go of his cudgel at the fine cut where Bangoo's swing had left and ranaway. Breathing heavily, he collapsed to his knees and watched the crowd begin to clear.  
  
He turned to his rescuer to see her retrieving her effects from a metal worker before returning to him. With a calm and dignified smile, she offered her hand to help him up. Accepting with uncertainty, he was surprised to see her grip was much firmer and her strength much greater than her slender frame suggested. Not only that, her face and hair seemed familiar.  
  
The woman asked in a familiar accent and elegant speech, "You have grown since I last saw you, friend. And it looks like you understand the English language much more as well."  
  
Bangoo blinked, "Oh! That was you? When you helped me escape from that dungeon?"  
  
*  
  
In the back of his cell, he heard what sounded like a struggle outside the door. He was about to stand up when the door burst open. In strode a woman with platinum hair, a multi-segmented sword, and an intense stare.   
  
She extended her hand to him, "If you still want to live, boy, come with me."  
  
*  
  
She nodded and held a gloved finder to her lips, hushing him. "Come, we have to leave. There are those around here that work for the ones that imprisoned you and wish me dead."  
  
Though apprehensive, Bangoo complied and followed her through the mess and unconscious forms of the gangsters. He looked down at the ground as several other people gave him glances ranging from curiosity, suspicion, to anger. He kept in step with Ivy, hoping over the odd piece of debris and fruit.  
  
She inclined her head towards a back alley. Following her pace, he walked behind a large stack of crates while his benefactor looked all around for any possible spies from afar. Truth be told, he should have been doing that as well. Maybe his presence was expected and he didn't realize it.  
  
"We are safe for now. So, then, I regret that we have not been formally introduced." She removed her right glove and offered her bare hand to him. "Isabella Valentine. Or Ivy, if you wish."  
  
Nodding, he took her hand and shook it. "I'm Bangoo, son of Rock, of the Four Winds Tribe."  
  
Ivy cocked an eyebrow at the title. "My goodness. And to think that dear Nathaniel was likely to be a simple heir to a trader's fortune. Silly me."  
  
Bangoo gaped. "You knew my father?"  
  
Ivy nodded. ""Yes, but we can save that for later conversation."  
  
He nodded and asked earnestly, "I never got a chance to ask; why did you help me then and now?"  
  
A grin grew on Ivy's face, "I have my reasons."  
  
Bangoo frowned, but knew he had little choice in the matter. Already he was beginning to feel suspicious of his rescuer.  
  
Taking another look around, Ivy gestured for him to follow, "If you wish to leave this place alive, boy, it would be best if you came with me. After our little spectacle, Kunpaektu is most likely going to be sending his soldiers as soon as he can."  
  
Reluctantly, the young Indian followed her through more alleyways, out of sight from the townspeople.   
  
Within minutes, the two had reached the edge of the business district and to a carriage waiting for them. Isabella handed the ruined corset to the female and male drivers as another male servant came to open the door for her. Upon noticing Bangoo, Isabella held up a hand as an order to halt.  
  
"Stop, Angelo. This is a friend."  
  
The larger man cocked an eyebrow and looked at the Indian again. However, both Isabella and Bangoo could already tell what the man was implying with his glare towards the Indian.  
  
"I know what you're thinking Angelo and I agree. But somehow, I'm feeling unusually generous today," Lady Valentine said with a false smile.   
  
"It must have been that corset you insisted I wear to keep my identity secret. It nearly made me delirious from near suffocation. Consider yourself fortunate that I found the boy, or else I would have been in this town all day and possibly dead from suffocation. Then you would be out of a job or worse. I would come back to haunt you from the deepest reaches of Hell itself!"   
  
Immediately, Angelo's anger deflated and stood aside for both to enter the carriage. Though Angelo was nearly six and a half feet tall, the carriage driver and Bangoo could only guess how much shorter he seemed. With a satisfied groan, Isabella leaned against the back of the carriage and gestured for her guest to sit.  
  
Noticing his anxiety, she said casually, "You have nothing to worry about, young man. I admit to not being the most amicable of people, but I am nothing if not gracious to my guests."  
  
Nodding, he let Angelo take his axe and place it on the top of the carriage with his pack. Just to be safe, he made sure the satchel stayed on his belt and his dagger in its sheath. He never took his eyes off his host as the carriage began to move out of town.  
  
*  
  
Despite Ivy's best attempt at stealth, a telescope revealed her presence to a young woman perched on the top floor of an inn. Retreating to her room, Chai Xianghua collapsed the looking glass and turned to the bound and gagged Taki in the corner of her room.   
  
The ninja glared at her captor and struggled to break her bonds, but without her hidden instruments, she was trapped.  
  
"Sorry, Taki. But I couldn't let you get in the boy's way."  
  
Taki tried to scream through the cloth in her mouth and the gag on her face but all that got out was a muffled noise. She tried to move from her position, but the point of Xianghua's sword appeared only inches from her nose.  
  
An angered frown crossed Xianghua's face. "Don't tempt me, Taki. Your Nobunaga's making a nuisance of himself back home, so that doesn't make me feel very amicable towards your kind."  
  
Taki growled from the back of her throat, but complied and sat still.  
  
To the ninja's relief, Xianghua sheathed her sword and took a seat on a chair by the window. "Still wondering how I knew you were here?"  
  
In all honesty, the thought had crossed Taki's mind.  
  
Xianghua smirked, "I'll make it simple. You're not as stealthy as you think you are. In fact, it was impossible to miss your presence."  
  
Taki snorted in defiance.  
  
Xianghua continued, "It's true though. You're about as predictable as a seasonal change. A shard of the Soul Edge appears and you move." Confusion then appeared on her face, "But then again, so do many others, but that's beside the point. You try so hard to keep yourself hidden, you leave yourself open."  
  
Looking away from the dancer, Taki was considering what her captor was saying was true. Maybe she was getting careless.  
  
The sound of a bird entering the room broke the ensuing silence. Circling once, it landed on Xianghua's shoulder. The dancer evidently knew what it meant when she looked from the bird and back to Taki.  
  
The ninja started to feel apprehensive of the look the dancer had. Taki tensed and prepared herself for whatever her captor had in mind. Her fears were proven true when Xianghua charged, pinned Taki to the wall with her foot and whispered, "Sorry, but this message doesn't concern you."  
  
*  
  
The dancer reached forward and grabbed the skin between Taki's neck and shoulder. "Don't worry, it won't hurt... much." With a fierce squeeze, the ninja screamed silently as intense pain overloaded her nervous system. Within seconds, Taki slumped over to the side and fell unconscious.  
  
After a few checks to make sure Taki could not listen, Xianghua returned to the window and whispered to the bird, "What news do you bring?"  
  
Craning to her ear, the bird whispered the message given by another some time ago. It took a specially trained ear to understand what the bird said and Xianghua's, though not as proficient as others, still understood the message.  
  
"So, the Soul Edge has been shattered again? That explains that shard the boy has. And what about the Azure Nightmare?"  
  
The bird completed its message and Xianghua blinked in surprise. "They followed him?" She snorted, "Idiots. They're only playing into Inferno's plans."  
  
Holding up her index finger, the bird obediently hopped on and listened to Xianghua as she spoke another message for it to carry. The dancer couldn't help but marvel at how well trained this messenger bird was.  
  
"Inform Lady Harker that the shard came into Brest, just like she said it would. Not only that, Ivy has taken the boy into her care. So things are going right on schedule. However, Taki tried to interfere. I'm going to keep her here for a while and cover their tracks so she can't follow them. Also, I'm worried that the Fygul Cestemus may know of the boy's presence here. Tell the others to keep an eye out."  
  
She sent a glare towards the unconscious Taki before returning to the bird. "If Lady Harker will allow me, I will kill Taki if she persists." She reached out of the window, "Now go. Quickly!"  
  
The bird flew off into the distance, leaving Xianghua and her unconscious captive.  
  
*  
  
As the carriage passed through the open countryside, Bangoo was feeling more apprehensive by the minute. Though he was grateful for her help all those years in the past, the weapon she carried in secret and the gleam in her eye made him nervous.  
  
Noticing his caution, she smiled wickedly as the carriage started to move, "You don't trust me completely. Good. You should watch your back in a place as unscrupulous as this. People would do anything to earn your trust, only to break it the second your back is turned."  
  
Completely serious, Bangoo replied, "I know. My father and I did not have the easiest time getting home after I escaped."  
  
"It does not surprise me to hear that. Kunpaektu is a very persistent man."  
  
Looking out at the lush scenery, Bangoo replied in agreement. White-hot anger flared up in him as he remembered the cult leader. "He's the reason why I'm here. He attacked my village and tried to kidnap my father again."  
  
"Your tribe was attacked again?"  
  
"We were fortunate this time, but what about next time? Or the time after that? I don't think Kunpaektu will stop until my father's dead." He gripped the hilt of his dagger harder than was necessary. "I won't allow that!"  
  
*  
  
Ivy took a minute to analyze her guest. She could tell the odds were against him if he wanted to protect his people. However, were it not for her, he would most likely be beaten to a pulp or dead by now. She knew he needed help, and more importantly, a guide. She took into consideration what he had: a strong, if unrefined, technique, a powerful ax, a shard of the Soul Edge, and a resourceful mind by the looks of it. Those could turn out to be very valuable assets.   
  
Ivy's grin resembled that of a wolf closing in on its prey when she said, "Well, my boy. I have a proposition for you. One that can benefit both of us."   
  
She noticed his growing suspicion, "I'm listening."  
  
"You want the Fygul Cestemus gone so your tribe will be safe. I want to put all this Soul Edge business to rest permanently. You see where I am going with this?"  
  
The Indian nodded. "Yes. But I still don't know if I can trust you."  
  
Ivy's smile broadened. "You have no choice. Without me, you'd be lost on this continent."  
  
Bangoo matched her gaze as he asked, "So, what do you get out of this?"  
  
The Englishwoman remained silent for a minute before whispering and turning away, "Peace of mind."  
  
Bangoo wanted to say he didn't trust her, but there was something in her voice which dispersed the cynicism. Regardless, he had to be careful.  
  
"Very well," he said at last. He didn't want to admit it, but Ivy was right. He had no choice.  
  
End of chapter 4.  
  
Notes:  
  
Ok, I will be the first to admit it, provided you folks at home haven't already figured it out. Some of this chapter was inspired by the Pirates of the Caribbean movie. You know, the bad corset jokes, the pirate lingo, etc. And since I not sure how to describe Ivy's dress accurately, just imagine her wearing the same dress Captain Barbossa gave to Elizabeth.  
  
Regarding Taki, well, you can pretty much guess how I feel about her.  
  
As for Xianghua (Man, I love saying her name), I always wanted to see her as capable of being cruel. Consider it... branching out for her character. :p  
  
Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about Ivy. Part of her character is inspired by the portrayal of her in 'The Sins of the Daughter, Sins of the Son", a very good story. You should read it in this section. I can only hope that my attempts at showing that Ivy can be both sane and mad will not make it seem too similar to any one else's interpretation.   
  
Next, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Siegfried and the sisters.  
  
Finally; all things Soul Calibur belongs to Namco. Always have been, always will be. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Wounded Chapter 5  
  
From beneath her blanket, Cassandra looked across the fire she had started a short while ago to her sister. She wanted to say something, but the quiet was beginning to get to her. All conversation between Cassandra and her sister had been silenced since their argument the day before. She had argued that there was no point to her staying back at home when she could help Sophitia search for Siegfried.  
  
Her sister had reluctantly agreed and allowed her to accompany her so long as Cassandra wore one of the two the chain mail suits Rothion and crafted for her a few years back. The younger sister did not mind wearing it, but it was hard to sleep in. Sophitia had insisted she wear it for the duration since there were many bandits in along the road they chose to travel.  
  
"Sophie?"  
  
Her elder sister only moved the contents of the fire with a stick she found earlier.  
  
"Sophitia?"  
  
Cassandra was starting to feel more nervous.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Sophitia didn't even bother to look at her. "I heard you the first two times."  
  
"For crying out loud, Sophie. For a second I was beginning to think you became a cadaver and never told me."  
  
Sophitia cocked the brow of her good eye at her.  
  
"Look, I know you're not overjoyed at me tagging along, but would you at least give me a chance to prove that I'm not some child to be protected? I'm only a few years younger than you."  
  
Sophitia resumed staring into the fire, "Yes, but considering the fact that you've never won a bout against me or Lucien doesn't speak well of your ability to protect yourself."  
  
Cassandra frowned, "So what if I don't have your agility or Lucien's strength? I can still handle my own."  
  
"Try taking on a monster that looks like a warrior and a lizard meshed into one. I barely escaped with my life that time."  
  
Cassandra snorted and lay on her back to look at the stars, "Don't patronize me, Sophitia. The Soul Edge rhetoric I'll believe, but men shaped like lizards?"  
  
Sophitia's frown silenced Cassandra, "If you have no desire to believe, then get back on the pack horse and head home. You chose to come with me on this journey and if you don't prepare for what may occur, you've none to blame but yourself when a Lizardman begins eating your flesh."  
  
The sisters stared each other down for a minute before Cassandra yielded. "Very well... if these 'lizardmen', as you call them, do exist, then what should I do in case I should meet them?"  
  
"If you tread lightly and quickly, you won't. They have remarkable senses of smell and tracking, but their eyesight and hearing are poor. If you can take advantage of that, then you may have a chance."  
  
Cassandra's frown grew at her sister's choice of words. "Are you insinuating that I can't defend myself?"  
  
Her sister stood up and stretched her arms, "Hardly, but these things are in a ken far beyond yours or mine. I was fortunate to have help with me or else I would have never survived."  
  
Turning around, Cassandra gathered her blankets around her person and mumbled, "So... is the only true wisdom knowing that I know nothing?"  
  
The younger sister couldn't see the frown on the elder's face, and wouldn't have cared even if she did. "Go to sleep, Cassandra. We have a long day tomorrow."  
  
Cassandra sighed before closing her eyes and forcing herself to sleep.  
  
===  
  
Stepping to the edge of the clearing, Sophitia took another look towards her slumbering sister and sighed. They're constant bickering was getting worse and it was making her head hurt.  
  
Pulling out the metal trinket she brought with her, she ran her thumb over the insignia that was sewn into the cloth coat of arms upon her armor. She smiled fondly at the memory of Rothion's love of his craft. Though he was a humble blacksmith, he could easily make metal bend to his will as though it was clay. Sculptures, weapons, armor, seals, and many more things were created with his hands.  
  
One time, she was with him in his shop when he nearly scalded his hands, but when she took a look at them, the callouses had given him enough protection to escape injury. He had hurt himself to save the trinket from melting in the fire. Though he said it wasn't much, she had accepted it gratefully and had treasured it more than he would ever realize.  
  
"Rothion..." she whispered with a slight sob, "I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too."  
  
Blinking, Sophitia looked up to see Rothion smiling at her a few feet from her location. In surprise, she gasped and hopped backward. When the adrenaline subsided, she rubbed her good eye and began to smile, "Rothion... you're alive!"  
  
To her dismay, he shook his head, "No, I'm not. I'm dead. Look." Sophitia held back another gasp as he jumped into a tree and walked back out.  
  
She sighed in disappointment, "Oh."  
  
"I know... but if it means anything though, I feel nothing."  
  
Wanting to be sure, she walked up and tried to cup his face with her hand. Sadly, it passed through as though he were made of mist. For a second, she was still hoping that he was still alive and he was merely pulling the occasional joke on her.  
  
Her sadness only grew when he too tried to take her hand, but it passed through hers the same way.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rothion. If I hadn't failed the first time, you'd still be alive."  
  
He shook his head, "You don't know that. If what you told me about the Soul Edge was true, then it would have found another way."  
  
She hung her head despondently, "Maybe... but how are you here? Shouldn't you be in the Elysium Fields?"  
  
Folding his arms, he shrugged, "I'm not sure. When I died, all I heard was someone say 'not yet' and the next thing I knew, I saw you and Cassandra leaving Nea Koutali with your horse."  
  
"But how can I see you? Normal people can't see souls and... I lost my gift."  
  
"It's because of the shard in your eye. I can hear it just as much as you can."  
  
She sniffed and started to shake her head slowly. This couldn't be happening. It had to be just a nightmare. It had to be!  
  
"Sophie, I don't know what I can do and you won't be able to see me most of the time, but I'll be here as long as I can. "  
  
She smiled sadly, trying to remain hopeful. However, she would still be happy knowing he was still around, in a manner of speaking. Even knowing it was pointless, she tried to reach for his slowly fading form. Her fingers only grazed his outline as the space he once took was now fill with darkness and she was alone again.  
  
Her arms hung limply at her sides as she walked back to the clearing slowly. Taking a single look to her younger sister, she doused the fire and gathered herself in her blanket. With any hope, her dreams would give her some respite from the current set of circumstances she now found herself in.  
  
===  
  
With a sigh, Harker lowered herself from the tree, collapsed her looking glass, and hid it within her voluminous robes. From what she could see, the elder Alexandra woman had been speaking to someone just out of sight. Try as she might, the shadows were too dark for her to make out any shape.  
  
Whoever it was, she would wait a while before scouting their campsite to check for any other footprints. Most of the people she had met in this region did not feel the need to keep their presence hidden. She, on the other hand, had no such levity. Which was the reason she couldn't light a fire of her own and had to rely on the warmth of her clothes to make sure she didn't freeze to death.  
  
Returning to other matters, she hoped Alun would return with news from either Xianghua or Hwang. The owner of the bird had noted his punctuality, but Harker was starting to doubt the words of that young priestess. Initially, she was against the idea of utilizing a bird like Alun to communicate with her compatriots, but he had pr oven himself several times and was becoming more vital to her plans.  
  
Sitting on the crook of a low branch, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the sounds around her. During her travels, following the sisters, she had been hearing a disturbance amongst the wildlife. They were in a hurry more often than usually.  
  
They were scared.  
  
There was something in the air she couldn't see that was scaring them. And whatever it was, it was moving quickly. Hopping to the ground, she felt the sod and closed everything out to see if there was anything nearby on the move.  
  
Her eyes flew open when she felt the vibration of several somethings approaching her location. Hopping up the tree again, she scampered up the branches with relative ease to reach the top faster than before.  
  
Balancing on the highest branch, she took out her looking glass and searched to the east. They were too close. Her sharp ears could hear the sound of rustling feet. Yet, her eyes had yet to find anything because of the night. The clouds above were preventing the moonlight from giving her the adequate light she needed.  
  
When a larger cloud unleashed the moon, she discovered a pack of human shaped creatures running with inhuman speed. Lizardmen! Not only that, their Alpha appeared far more different than the usual fare. She couldn't make out many details, but the noticeable spikes were not something she had seen on many of their kind.  
  
To her relief, they were traveling parallel to hers and the Alexandra siblings. And with the wind blowing south, their scent would not attract their attention. Harker and her prey were safe for now. If their paths were to cross at some future date, then she would have to make sure and take what she could from the sisters should the worst happen.  
  
Looking to the north, she hoped that neither of the Greeks had noticed their inadvertent escape. Otherwise they'd get more cautious and that was the last thing she needed. With a relieved sigh, she put the looking glass away and silently thanked whatever head of providence that would hear her.  
  
Silently crawling down the tree again, she found a comfortable place on a few branches closest to the ground. Setting herself down, she resumed her planning for the Alexandras as sleep slowly enveloped her.  
  
===  
  
Looking over a map of the area, Siegfried found himself frustrated at the lack of information on maps to the Silk Road. The officers of the Ottoman Empire had a nasty habit of giving their maps to the east only to merchants that could stuff their pockets with more money they could use.  
  
Siegfried, working as a hunter and occasional bounty hunter for the past week had found his resources to be quite scarce. He had even offered guard duty to some of the caravans that morning, despite his 'crippled' arm. However, the merchants had already made their choice and Siegfried found himself stranded in the Ottoman territory.  
  
He had planned to reach Khalkis to charter a boat to Turkey. However, the port was closed for a while due to reports of lizard shaped men walking the streets at night. Siegfried knew what it was and knowing the cowardice of the governors, he had no choice but to head north. Now, here he was in Lavadhia with little hope to find the one man that he knew could help him.  
  
It was the only man that he, as Nightmare, could never hope to defeat. The Edge Master, as some called him. The Father of War to others. The only man ever to resist the corruptive influence of the Soul Edge. The Rhinelander wasn't sure how he was able to do it, yet it must have meant that there was a way to resist and maybe even find a cure for those cursed.  
  
If there was a cure, that is. Yet, he couldn't give up hope. If he did fine a cure, he'd try his best to help Sophitia's condition. He was responsible for her present condition. Besides, he owed it to her.  
  
=  
  
His sixteen year old self was having that same nightmare. The one where he saw himself cut his father down when that was anything but the truth. He hoped that everything was just a nightmare he would wake up from. Someone must have heard his plea, because he found himself lying near the remnants of a campfire. The sun was starting to rise in the east and his companion had already awoken. He was covered with sweat and his face was covered with tears.  
  
His traveling companion, a Greek woman by the name of Sophitia, shook him gently out of sleep. "Siegfried! What's wrong?" She inquired. She was only eighteen, but some of the things she had seen made her seem much older. As capable a traveler as she was, her reserved manner made conversation a bit difficult.  
  
He had met her about a month ago in France and to his surprise, they had hit it off quite well. Their partnership had been one of convenience since they were both heading south. The deal was to defend each other from brigands and thieves while traveling. Siegfried was no stranger to such agreements. Usually, the types that made such arrangements were unscrupulous. Siegfried could recognize those types on the spot and was a bit reluctant at times to collaborate with them.  
  
Sophitia, on the other hand, was quite harmless and trusting, but not naive. She had often gone out of her way to show him kindness that he thought incapable by most people. Though he did not think much of it at first, her concern for his well being surprised him. Save for his parents, no one had been as considerate as she was.  
  
He blinked and noticed that he was sniffing as though he had caught a cold, but soon found that he was crying. Embarrassed, he quickly crawled away from her to wipe his face off. How humiliating. A mighty Rhineland knight crying over something as childish as a dream was preposterous.  
  
"It was about your father, wasn't it?" she asked. The loss of his father was one of the few things he had disclosed about himself to her. Her face was calm, as always, save for the concern in her eyes. Those were very pretty eyes. Yet, there seemed to be a sadness behind them. Being so far from home must have been hard on her. She had not spoken much of her life back in Greece, other than the fact that she was just the daughter of a baker with family waiting for her safe return. He knew little of her beyond that.  
  
He was ready to snap and tell her to mind her own business, but held it in. Swallowing his pride, he nodded slowly. He knew she could tell what bothered him and he did not like it. However, it was hard to keep the sorrow in. It was never easy to admit that his noble father was gone.  
  
To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They were both without their armor for the time being and because of that, he could feel her heart beating against his back. It left him flustered when she whispered with a voice that reminded him of his mother, "Siegfried, there's no shame in mourning over the loved ones you've lost."  
  
He nearly pulled away on impulse, yet retained the presence of mind to keep still. Truth be told, he actually enjoyed being held by her. He could still smell the floral soap she used in her hair. Her embrace was firm, but gentle enough give him freedom if he wanted. It was therapeutic to his troubled mind. It also brought back pleasant memories of his youth in Germany.  
  
Reluctantly, he reached up and removed her hands from him. Turning around, he kept one of her hands in his. He noticed it was warm to the touch. Even after picking up a sword, her hand still seemed as soft as freshly strewn silk. It wasn't surprising, though. She made bread for most of her life. This was not the hand of a warrior. A gentle spirit like her was not meant for the battlefield.  
  
With an inquisitive smile, she said. "Yes, Siegfried?" It appeared she didn't mind her hand being held like that, but he had to let go or else things would get awkward rather quickly.  
  
"Thank you, but... it's nothing." He lied. In reality, he wanted to say much more. She accepted him for who he was without judging him. Such a person didn't exist in the world he knew. He was grateful beyond words for everything. To his chagrin, the memory ended there.  
  
=  
  
Though he wouldn't admit it, the Greek girl had pervaded his thoughts a for a while after they separated. Even as Nightmare, her impression still survived amongst the remnants of his shattered soul. She had done good to him and now he could do all he could to return that favor... among other things.  
  
Grasping his cup of ale, he was ready to down it when a strange thought came to mind. "How foolish to be fashionably in love with an angel..." he snorted in self-loathing. He downed the last of the ale he had been nursing for the past hour and returned to his maps.  
  
===  
  
Moving at a casual pace, the Alexandras and their pack horse departed the forest, coming into an open air plain. They soon noticed a small town ahead, there they would rest in an inn and restock their meager supplies.  
  
"What's the town ahead?" Cassandra asked quietly.  
  
"I forget, I only passed through this way once," Sophitia replied, before resting her free hand on the hilt of her sword. Cassandra noticed her sister had gotten much more edgy ever since the night before.  
  
"Sophie, calm down. There's nothing around here."  
  
"Sorry, Cassandra, but I can't help but feel something dangerous nearby."  
  
Cassandra was about to reply when he eyes noticed a trail of smoke appearing from the town ahead. Her apprehension grew when a few more joined the first from other houses.  
  
Pulling out her own sword, she said, pulling their horse to a nearby tree and tying it, "I'm starting to agree with you."  
  
Looking to the smoke, her sister whispered, "Oh no..."  
  
The sisters strode towards the town through the fields as quickly as their legs could take them. The closer they came, the stronger the smell of burning wood started choking their lungs.  
  
Kneeling beside one of the shacks, the sisters slowly crept around the side to get a better look at the invaders. Peeking around the edge, Cassandra gasped at seeing several lizard shaped men scouring the town. Some were dragging bags of looted property, others were roaring in voices that chilled Cassandra to the bone. At the edge of her line of sight, she saw a larger lizardman growling orders to what appeared to be his subordinates.  
  
"I never wanted to believe you..." she whispered in fear. With her right hand on the handle of her sword she was about to pull it out when she heard her sister groan in pain. Whirling around, she saw Sophitia clutching her bandaged eye, struggling with what looked like a head ache.  
  
"Stop it..." she whispered in agony, "Stay out... no!"  
  
"Sophie! What's wrong?"  
  
Cassandra held onto her sister's shoulders as Sophitia began to thrash about violently. The younger sister tightened her grip,  
knowing that their activity could call the monsters' attention their way.  
  
"Sophie, calm down!" she ordered as quietly as she could.  
  
"Stop it... stop... UNHAND ME!" Sophitia growled, throwing Cassandra off of her and into the field like a rag doll.  
  
Cassandra tried to ignore the pain in her shoulder as she saw her sister breathing heavily. She calmed down when her sister's breath steadied, but found it a mistake as her sister leaped towards her and violently pulled the sword from her scabbard.  
  
Rolling away, Cassandra watched in horror as her sister ripped the bandages off of her face.  
  
===  
  
With the last of the offending cloths out of the way, Sophitia appraised the sword made for her. Her injured eye, scrutinizing the Omega Sword, narrowed in disgust.  
  
"Worthless..." she said with a voice like and unlike her own. Turning to her sister, her frown grew, "just like you." Raising the sword high, she casually threw the blade into the ground, barely missing Cassandra.  
  
Whirling around, she ran back to the town, pleased that the lizardmen were still there. Skipping silently between houses, she took stock of how many enemies she was up against. Taking quick glances, she noticed that each of the lizardmen had a letter of the Greek alphabet imprinted on their armor. Twenty-six lizardmen against one.  
  
Looking into one of the empty and still untouched houses, a plan began to formulate as she sneaked through the back door.  
  
=  
  
"A great harvest, this one!" Beta roared to his companions.  
  
"True, but no fun at all. These humans die far too easily," Delta grumbled tossing his sack of plunder in the pile.  
  
"What do you expect?" Phi snarled, "These peasants don't know how to survive. They don't even know how to defend themselves. Therefore, they only gather and grow for us to take."  
  
"Which explains how fulfilled you seem," Beta hissed back sardonically.  
  
Delta was about to join the fray when his nose turned upward at the introduction of a new scent. The others soon followed suit and turned their attention to the still untouched house near the edge of town.  
  
"Something's wrong..." Delta whispered.  
  
"I agree... Phi, warn Alpha and the others. We may have a visitor or two." Beta replied quietly.  
  
"Beta... I'll take point, be ready."  
  
Nodding, Beta and Delta edged slowly to the house, their swords and shields ready. They leaned against the wall beside the doorway and with a mutual nod, Delta kicked in the door, and hopped backward.  
  
When nothing happened, Beta looked to his companion and inclined his head to the entryway. Beta's subordinate nodded and slowly stalked through the doorway and into the house, looking at every possibly angle his attacker would come from.  
  
He and Delta could tell someone was in there waiting for them. But why didn't they strike? Walking in behind Delta, he turned his back to his companion and looked everywhere to ensure they would not be attacked from behind blindly.  
  
However, neither he nor Delta saw the single glowing red eye which narrowed in devilish glee just above both of them.  
  
===  
  
"Alpha! Alpha!" Phi screamed, running to the northern end of the town.  
  
The tallest lizardman turned from his conversation with Omicron,  
"What is it?"  
  
"Sir! We have an intruder! Just at the southern tip of the town!" the smaller lizardman said between puffs.  
  
Looking from his underling to the south, his eyes widened at the scent his nose felt.  
  
"A Soul Edge shard... quick! Gather the others! Phi, get back there quickly, they're in danger!"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
No sooner had Phi departed, Alpha detected another scent nearby. On instinct, he raised his left arm as several darts bounced off his shield.  
  
Turning, he noticed a robed figure from the trees quickly retreating from on top of a house. Frowning, he ordered Omega, Tau, and Sigma to hunt down the interloper.  
  
Pulling out the Xi Sword, he stomped off in the direction of the Soul Edge shard. Kunpaektu would be most pleased.  
  
=  
  
With both Delta and Beta lying motionless on the floor, Sophitia pulled their swords from their limp fingers. With another scrutinizing look from her injured eye, they too were not what she needed, but knew they would do for now. Whirling around, she used the momentum of her turn to throw one of the two swords straight into Phi's head.  
  
Knowing he had company, she dove through the nearest window and out the other side, knowing they'd give chase. Rolling to her feet, she heard the heavy footsteps of her assailants drawing near. With a leap that belied her agility, she took hold of the roof and swung herself up. She ran over the top just as the other two started clawing their way up.  
  
Leaping over the edge, she took advantage of the momentum, leaped off, and drove her foot straight in the face of another lizardman reinforcement on the ground. With Theta thrown back, she dove forward and thrust her sword through his neck. Continuing with her momentum, she rolled up to avoid Zeta's swing and once she got to her feet, ran towards another house.  
  
She could tell that several of the lizardmen ran around to the back to prevent her escape. Thinking quick, she grabbed a support pillar, swung around, and dug the heel of her foot in the side of Xi's head. Still moving at a feverish pace, she side-stepped Mu's shield and swiped the point of her blade through his collarbone.  
  
===  
  
The other lizardmen stopped their advance when they had noticed her injured eye. Though their weapons were drawn and knew no fear, seeing a single human woman take out seven of their number in so short a time was disconcerting.  
  
"Enough of this. The rest of you take the bounty and head back," Alpha growled, drawing his sword, "I'll take care of this one myself."  
  
"Alpha, are you mad!" Lambda cried in near hysterics, "She'll kill you!"  
  
Alpha glared to his underling, "Your concern is touching, but not necessary. Move!"  
  
The remaining troops nodded and left Alpha to tower over their adversary.  
  
"What makes you so certain you'll win?" Epsilon asked as he walked past his leader.  
  
"Because I know her style of fighting. I know its weaknesses... to prove it, I'll bring her head back as a trophy."  
  
"Be careful, Alpha," Rho cried, hefting a sack over his shoulder.  
  
Alpha nodded once and turned back to the blood-soaked and wild-eyed human that had killed seven of his men.  
  
"So then, little Greek," Alpha growled, raising his sword and shield to a battle position, "don't disappoint me."  
  
===  
  
Despite the throbbing in her head, Cassandra still had the cognition to understand what was going on. And seeing the results of Sophitia's handiwork made her theory all the more bleak.  
  
Hiding behind the same shack, she noticed the lizardmen running out of the town rather quickly. However, she still heard the sounds of steel clashing. Peeking around the corner, she saw her sister locked in combat with an even larger lizardman, more heavily decorated than the others and all the more fearsome.  
  
Another set of clashes drew her attention north to see a robed figure fending off two other lizardmen. The person seemed to move with such fluidity that it made his or her foes impossible for them to hit. More than her concern for her sister, she wondered how the person beneath what appeared to be under several layers of cloth was able to move so effortlessly fend.  
  
With her sword ready, she was about to assist her sister when a growl forced her to turn around. Another blade was falling downward to cut her in two when her training kicked in and she was able to block the strike,  
but the blow had landed hard and sent a jolt of pain through her wrist.  
  
The lizardman attacking her hopped backward and readied his stance for another strike as she began to encircle him. She wouldn't be caught unaware again.  
  
She discovered an opening as her foe bent his head down to roar. So, with a few well placed side-steps, she put her blade in her left hand and thrust the point at his head. Her attack missed as the lizardman ducked the attack and using her error, propelled his head into her midsection, throwing her backward into the wall of a house.  
  
The lizardman attempted his own variation of her attack, only aiming lower to her heart. Even with the armor she had on, the creature's stab would surely run her though. Twirling to the side, she whipped her shield out and struck her foe's face with it, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground.  
  
===  
  
Another parry pushed Sophitia away from Alpha as the former advanced calmly. Her attacks were easy for him to read and knew that her style was so linear, it was nearly two-dimensional. Again, she attempted to attack him from the side, only to be whacked away by his fist after deflecting her sword.  
  
"Foolish, little girl," Alpha chuckled from the depths of his throat,"you should have stayed home and cowered in your bed like all your kind does."  
  
Sophitia only snarled and charged again. He ducked a horizontal swing and struck at her abdomen with a light punch. Considering how strong he was, it knocked the air out of her lungs and she collapsed to the floor.  
  
"What a silly child..." he growled before delivering a swift kick to the side of her head. His winced when she blocked his kick with her shield, but it was still strong enough to hurt her even after the block.  
  
"And I still wonder how you Greeks were able to defeat the Spartans," he said stepping on her blade, which had fallen a short time earlier.  
  
He could tell she had already caught her breath. Yet, she wasn't fighting back as hard as hard as he would have hoped.  
  
His disappointment turned to confusion as she began to thrash about some more. The shard in her eye must have had something to do with it.  
  
"Get out... out! OUT!" she began yell.  
  
It didn't surprise him in the least. As per his experience, even a shard of the Soul Edge could drive the weak of will mad. He was ready to simply end it all with a stab in her heart when she threw her head back and scream.  
  
It was no ordinary cry, but a wail of such intensity that it caused him to cover his ears and double over in pain.  
  
=  
  
Harker was cutting the throat of the last lizardman attacking her when she heard a piercing cry. Falling to her knees, she covered her ears to keep the sound out, but the it persisted.  
  
=  
  
Cassandra and her attacker were not spared from the cry as both of them rolled on the ground, trying to find something to shut out the noise.  
  
=  
  
Siegfried, along with several other villagers looked to the sky in puzzlement at the unusual sound that had emerged only seconds before. He was slightly envious of their ignorance as he threw his sword into its large sheath, leaped upon a horse he had earned from one of the merchants, and sped south.  
  
He understood it well enough to know that whatever had emerged had to be stopped at once. The cry of the Soul Edge was not something to be ignored.  
  
=  
  
Sophitia had been fighting against the overpowering malignancy of the shard in her eye. And for a moment, she had lost and the madness had taken over. However, she refused to give in so easily and as her body took down the lizardmen, so did she fight the Soul Edge.  
  
Now, her ears were ringing with pain at the inhuman shriek her voice had been forced to make. Through the sound, she had heard something break in front of her, but couldn't tell as she slowly fell forward and out of consciousness.  
  
Chapter 5 End  
  
Notes:  
Let's see... points of relevance. Rothion's continued existence in this story: Well, I have YF-21 to thank for the idea with his story, "As the Lightning Falls'. Because good ol' Rothie was portrayed quite respectably in that.  
  
Cassie shows which philosopher she's a fan of in the first part. Kudos to the ancient ones!  
  
Then, the memory of Sieg and Sophie from Soul Edge was something I wanted to put in chapter 2, but it wasn't really appropriate at the time. But if it still seems out of place, then let me know.  
  
As for Harker's appearance: just think of her appearing closely to a woman, wearing the traditional Islamic Hijab, leaving only the eyes revealed. It has nothing to do with her nationality, btw.  
  
Lizardmen groupings: the idea started out in the previous chapter and I liked it to the point where I thought, why not? It's practical enough.  
  
Next to last, I originally intended this chapter to be longer, but I can tell you've gotten bored enough as it is. :p I don't wanna press my luck.  
  
Remember: Comments and Criticisms are goods... moreso when they go into detail. And thank you for taking the time to read this.  
  
Finally; any and all things related to SC belongs to Namco. 


	6. Chapter 6

The wind was dry and hot across his skin. How he loathed the desert and all that dwelt within. What he wouldn't give to be home once more. To be with his father and brother, serving the city they loved so. However, there was a single reason for his staying in this forsaken wasteland.  
  
He felt her arms and soft body press against his bare back. Her long hair trickled over her shoulders and teased his skin with their flattery.   
  
"You are a most cruel woman, Pallas. You know how much I dislike such frivolous play."  
  
She slid around him to embrace his torso and kiss his cheek. "Simply because we women, when we know the weakness of the male, enjoy to take advantage of it. Besides, beloved, I wouldn't be your wife this day had I not."  
  
He challenged her with a smirk, "And you knew that I would come back for more of your torture."  
  
She smiled playfully. "Of course. Your wounded pride would never let it go. However I must admit not expecting to fall for such a stubborn and bull-headed ox like yourself."  
  
He snorted, "You give one of the greater strategists in the western world too little credit."  
  
She giggled while nuzzling his ear. "And yet he still fails to admit that all his strategy, cunning, and intelligence all failed because of the wiles of a witty woman."  
  
Wrapping an arm around her waist he drew her close, "Of course not. However, the reason he fell for her was because he discovered in that 'witty woman' an intellect that in some subtle ways, equaled or surpassed his own."  
  
Her grin became mischievous as she drew close to him, "And like a man, you had to claim her, lest a lesser man take her before you and defile her."  
  
He kissed her on the lips gently before drawing back for a moment, "Perish the thought. Any man that cannot see the beauty and brilliance in her soul deserves to called lesser."  
  
The playfulness slowly changed into surprise, but her face and tone was serious, "You truly mean that, don't you? Even after all this time?"  
  
He had to restrain himself from answering too defensively as he nodded. This woman in his arms was the whole world to him. Not even being the captain of the guard could compete with being with a woman whose soul was an perpetual beacon in the darkness.  
  
All this was his at one time...  
  
Darkness... that's where he was...  
  
An all consuming night that would not let him go. Try as he might, he found himself standing before an aged man with unusual tattoos on his face, clad in robes with arcane symbols. He was bowing in reverence and loyalty to a beast of a man that had enslaved him.   
  
Pallas was gone. Taken from him by other monstrosities that looked like he was now. A freak that looked like a mesh between a reptile and human.  
  
For a time he could not measure, his soul wept at the bloodshed and sorrow his body caused. With every new slaying, his soul fell deeper into despair and lost all hope.  
  
Then, from nowhere, a piercing scream reached him and though the pain was intense, the darkness around him began to shatter as if it were made of glass.  
  
Then an explosion caused the darkness to disperse, leading him to freedom.  
  
=  
  
Gasping, Alpha coughed violently as the dust and dirt in his throat flew out. Rolling to his feet, he took a look in his dropped gear and remembered what had happened.  
  
Most specifically, the woman who's shriek had subdued him. Taking in his surroundings, he also remembered what this town once was. However, he couldn't dwell on that for long, for his keen sense of smell was detecting several somethings coming in his direction.  
  
Bolting to the north, he fled from what could have been soldiers that wouldn't think twice about killing a lizardman. He was a mighty warrior, but only a fool wastes his life for the satisfaction of a battle.  
  
=  
  
"Hold on, Sophie. Someone's coming," Cassandra said as she tried to keep her sister steady on their pack horse. Waving to the newcomer, Cassandra's elation sourced when she noticed who exactly it was.  
  
"Of all the wretched places to find you."  
  
Siegfried slowed his horse to a halt and frowned back, "I'm sorry for not being very accommodating, but that's not why I'm here. I heard someone shriek, and not just any normal scream."  
  
Blinking, Cassandra asked, "How far away were you?"  
  
"Several kilometers, but don't be surprised. Who or whatever that made that noise can find themselves heard whether they like it or not."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sophitia answered hoarsely, turning the horse to them both. "It means... that for the brief time the Soul Edge possessed me, I was, in a manner of speaking, one with the sword."  
  
Cassandra was ready to rebuke that claim, but hearing and seeing what her sister had done to those lizardmen, her sense of logic was beginning to fail.  
  
She stepped aside as Siegfried led his horse next to her sister's.  
  
"May I see it?" he asked calmly.  
  
Cassandra turned away from them as her sister nodded. The sight of that hideous eye had left her fearful.  
  
"What do you make of it?" Cassandra asked Siegfried as he closely examined her sister's swollen eye.  
  
"Well, it appears that the shard in her eye is from the core of the sword. Which explains it being able to possess her."  
  
With her hands on her hips, Cassandra whirled around and frowned, "Well then, what do we do? If it's as malevolent as you say it is, then we have to find a way to cure her."  
  
Siegfried sighed. "There is no cure for it, as far as I know."  
  
Cassandra, despite being on foot, was ready to throttle him. "What do you mean, no cure!? I thought you knew how that thing worked!"  
  
Despite her rage, Siegfried answered calmly, "There were things that even the Soul Edge wouldn't reveal to me, even as its host. However, if you'll calm down for a moment, I do have some information that could help us."  
  
She folded her arms and waited for his answer, despite a glance from her sister to be patient.  
  
"Well, during the last few years, I came across a hermit in the far east. A warrior in every sense of the word. Though I only felt it for an instant, the Soul Edge actually feared a human being that did not wield the Soul Calibur."  
  
Cassandra's sister looked up, "The Soul Calibur?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes. Sort of an opposite sword to the Soul Edge. A Chinese woman used it and defeated me. However, she never had the chance to finish me off because of Astaroth and the monsters from the Fygul Cestemus."  
  
Cassandra snorted and whispered under her breath, "How unfortunate..."  
  
"Anyway, I was hoping to travel to Turkey and get on a route to the Silk Road. Along the way, I had hoped to find the Edge Master. Since he probably knows more than I ever will, maybe he can help me with this," he said, indicating his deformed arm.  
  
Cassandra noted that the deformities were not as severe as when she previously met him, but kept silent as Sophitia spoke up.  
  
"Then perhaps... we could travel together. There are a few people that I know that can help us on the way."  
  
Cassandra didn't like the way Siegfried looked at her sister, yet restrained herself more as she took a peek at the setting sun.  
  
"There's a camp site nearby, I'll go gather some wood for a fire," she said, urging the horses forward. She wanted to argue against letting the Rhinelander come with them, but knew that with him along, their journey could progress significantly faster. Walking into the forest, she failed to see Siegfried looking at her back with a suspicious eye. An eye that eventually focused on and wondered of the contents in her pocket.  
  
=  
  
The flames danced in Siegfried's eyes as more memories of the past came back. Memories he would had rather forgotten. However, he knew too well that running from his problems was what got him here in the first place.   
  
Taking an idle glance at his new traveling companions, he began to wonder if he had simply told Sophitia of what had happened all those years ago. He quietly mouthed the words, "I killed my father..."   
  
Would she still had accepted him if she knew? He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared to think about it. Sophitia was one of the few true friends he ever had and to tell her the truth would spoil what little sympathy she had left for him.  
  
Standing up, he went to the edge of the clearing, returning to his watch. The sun had set hours ago and the wind was starting calming down. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed, but if there was anyone out there, then he couldn't see them.  
  
"If you wish, I could take over from here... you need your rest too," Sophitia said, her blanket still clutched around her shoulders.  
  
"I appreciate that... but at the moment, I feel edgy and I can't sleep."  
  
She looked at him with her good eye before shaking her head, "So... there still is a part of you that has changed."  
  
Confused, he turned back to her, "What do you mean?"  
  
She leaned against a tree opposite of him. "I remember, back in Spain, you could have slept through a thunderstorm and still not stir. Even when I could tell there was something bothering you."  
  
He looked back to her and smiled sadly, "If it's any consolation, aside from the pain I've caused you, I still have things bothering me... Sophitia, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I remember back in your home... what you said... it's not the same now..."  
  
"I know... after that ordeal back at the village, I've begun to understand how you feel... and I owe you an apology."  
  
Siegfried frowned. "No... you owe me nothing. It's my fault you're in this condition... and it's my own fault for letting the Soul Edge take control of me. Letting it's false promises break me."  
  
She looked to him with a worried countenance, "What did it promise you?"  
  
Siegfried realized to his horror that he had been caught in his own words... and now only the truth would get him out.  
  
"My father's life... I would have given everything I had to have him back... and everything is what the Soul Edge took."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
It was now or never. "Sophitia... I... I killed him. It was an accident, but I still killed him."  
  
It took her a second to realize what he meant and her good eye widened and she gasped. Siegfried was ready for the denunciation, the insults, the slap, anything. However, none of it came.  
  
"It makes sense..." she whispered.  
  
"What does?"  
  
"When I asked you of the description of your father's murderer, you continued to hesitate, thinking of something else to blame but yourself."  
  
He looked down in shame and then turned to the darkness. "I was so foolish. I so desperately wanted to be a knight like my father, but my impatience drove me to throw in my lot with a bunch of thieves. Eventually, we robbed a caravan returning from the Middle East and... in the heat of the moment, I struck down my father. I didn't want to believe it."  
  
"And the Soul Edge promised you your father's life back in exchange for a host."  
  
"Yes."  
  
He was still waiting for the berating, or anything harsh coming from her, instead she turned and walked back to the campsite.  
  
He turned, hoping to elicit some sort of reaction from her. "Sophitia..."  
  
"Don't misunderstand me, Siegfried. I still have not forgiven you. You need to face your own demons and come to terms with your guilt. Until then, we are only searching for a cure for our respective ailments and nothing more."  
  
Though calmer than the previous occasion, her voice cut into him like a knife. And he knew he had it coming.  
  
=  
  
Watching the clouds pass over the moon above, Siegfried held back a yawn as he felt ready to wake Cassandra for her watch.  
  
"I should have known..."  
  
He turned to see Sophitia's younger sister, armed for her watch.  
  
"What?"  
  
To his shock, she drew her sword, advanced and held the blade at his neck. "I heard everything, you German swine!" she snarled quietly.  
  
Despite the blade being at his neck, he retorted, "And what will you do? Kill me?"  
  
"Ohhh, don't tempt me! I'd like nothing better than to see you scream in pain after what you've done."   
  
"And you talk like I'm not repentant," he said with a frown.  
  
"Well, it certainly would make me feel better. Because I have the cause of my sister's pain right in front of me and in sword's length. And for your sake, Schtauffen, it'd be in your best interest if she were to improve," she forced him against a tree and spat in his face, "I mean it, Schtauffen... I will take it very personally."  
  
He frowned at her, despite the severity of the situation, "You're in a lovely mood."  
  
She backed off and snarled, "Well, forgive me, Herr Schtauffen, for not being dainty and gentle like my sister. You realize that there is a difference between us."  
  
Siegfried resisted the urge to make such a comparison as she continued.  
  
"Suffice it to say, recent events haven't helped my disposition much."  
  
"My heart bleeds for you," he said with insincere empathy.  
  
She pointed the tip of her weapon at him, "Again, don't tempt me."  
  
Folding his arms, Siegfried took a chance, "Well, say you actually did have to kill me. Who'd be your scapegoat for your distress then?"  
  
She frowned and put her hands on her hips, "I don't need scapegoats. Nor do I need silly deities that live in the mountains telling me what to do."  
  
"Ah, so you're the skeptic while your sister's the believer."  
  
"I never said that. There's many things I don't understand or comprehend, but the way Sophie acted ever since we were kids, you'd think I had that stupid gift she kept harping on about."  
  
Siegfried raised an eyebrow. "For being so fanatically devoted to Sophitia, you don't have any problem with pointing out her faults."  
  
Her frown grew, "That's none of your business."  
  
He nodded. "Yes... you're right," he started to walk by her to the campsite when he turned to her again. "Yet, considering what we've got to go through, I would imagine that what we all carry may be part of my business."  
  
She stepped back, "Wh... what are you talking about?"  
  
He looked directly into her eyes as he advanced. "Being under the influence of the Soul Edge as long as I have, has given me a bit of... insight, I think. Though I've been freed from it, it still is a part of me and I can feel whenever it draws near."  
  
Cassandra snorted, "Well, of course, the shard in my sister's eye would explain it."  
  
Now it was Siegfried's turn to frown, "Yes, but just because I sense it, doesn't mean I'm unaware of how many shards maybe nearby."  
  
Sophitia's sister threw back at him, but without much of her previous force, "Get to the point, Schtauffen!"  
  
"Oh, I think you know what I'm referring to. You have a shard in your pocket... and not just any shard. It's a piece of the core, just like the one in your sister's eye."  
  
Cassandra was backed up against a tree, breathing heavily and clearly nervous about being found out. He knew what she was worrying about and knew why. It appeared that now both sisters were falling underneath the sway of the wicked sword.  
  
"Hand it over..." he ordered quietly, but forcefully, with enough time out of the complete sword's grip, he would be able to keep it repressed until they found the Edge Master.   
  
To his surprise, Cassandra's pupils dilated and she hissed loudly, as though she were a snake. She immediately lunged at him, taking him by surprise and rolled to her feet behind him.  
  
"Never! It's mine! MINE!" she screamed, causing Sophitia to stir.  
  
"Cassandra, what are you... no..." she whispered in horror, seeing a frightening gaze in her sister's eyes and the glowing shard in her hand.   
  
Before either he or Sophitia had a chance to detain Cassandra, she whirled around and ran into the night like a madman. They made it to the edge of their campground when they saw her increase her distance from with at inhuman speeds. Within seconds, she was gone.  
  
He turned around when he heard Sophitia sniff. "Oh dear heaven, no... not Cassandra."  
  
He sighed, "I'm afraid so. The core has always been the strongest part of its influence. However, its effect should wear off when she becomes exhausted, but considering how strong your sister is, she'll be far beyond our reach when that happens."  
  
Their spirits sunk even lower when Sophitia fell to her knees and started to weep. Her crying tore at his heart and he would have done anything to console her.   
  
Maybe he was wrong and the shard's hold on her wasn't as strong as he thought, or perhaps Cassandra could learn how to resist its influence. He knew her will was powerful and if she could figure it out, she could resist its power.  
  
Regardless, he knew that only ill could come of this development. Walking beside her, he placed his hand on her shoulder, as a way of showing his empathy. However, to his surprise, she stood up and leaned herself against him, sobbing onto his chest.  
  
"Please... tell me I'm dreaming... please, tell me I'm back home with my family... that every thing's well... please..."  
  
He could say nothing as his arm wrapped itself around her waist and drew her close with no resistance on her part. However, the more she sobbed, the heavier his soul felt.  
  
"Father in Heaven... I beg of you," he prayed internally with a fervor he had not known in years, "if you would ever heed the prayer of a sinner, please, send an angel... send anything to comfort her."  
  
Not long after, they both turned to see a rustle in the bushes. In a panic, they both retrieved their weapons and waited for the intruder to make itself known. Siegfried stepped forward and prepared himself as he saw a Lizardman, with the the 'Alpha' symbol step out of the woods.  
  
"Perfect. I thought I'd seen the last of your kind long ago!" he said before bringing his sword to bear. Yet, to his and Sophitia's surprise, Alpha stumbled out of the way, snarling and hissing, as though he were trying to explain himself.  
  
He looked to Sophitia, who appeared as bemused as he was, and back to their visitor.  
  
"So then... what are you doing here?" Siegfried inquired.  
  
Alpha proceeded to growl and hiss some more as though he were speaking to them casually. However, he soon realized that they could not comprehend him and then took out his gladius. Though they were ready to attack, their surprise grew when Alpha started using his sword to write in the dirt.   
  
Walking cautiously near, Sophitia stepped up beside him and examined the writing on the ground.  
  
"Can you understand it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes... it's Greek. It's a name. It says..." she suddenly paled and looked up to the lizardman and whispered, "Aeon... Calcos..."  
  
The lizardman pointed to the name and then back to his chest, indicating that who he was.  
  
Siegfried figured this Aeon Calcos was at one time an acquaintance of hers, since he knew that most lizardmen were human at one point.   
  
He still kept his handle on the blade when Sophitia reached forward and touched Aeon's scaly face."By Zeus, Aeon what happened to you?"  
  
Again, Aeon reached down and wrote in the dirt, 'long story'.  
  
Siegfried finally sheathed his sword and felt relieved when a small smile started to grow on Sophitia's face.  
  
"Aeon... I thought you were dead."  
  
Aeon nodded and wrote in the dirt, 'Though Ares had abandoned me, the heavens have not... and you as well, my friend.'  
  
She smiled, embraced her long lost friend, and wiped the tears from her eye. She turned to Siegfried and said, "Um, sorry, this is Aeon Calcos, an old friend of mine."  
  
The lizardman bowed his head cordially to him.  
  
Siegfried returned the gesture, though he was unsure whether having a lizardman as an ally was the best thing in the world or not. Yet, if he was out of the Fygul Cestemus' control, then he could be a powerful ally.  
  
Soon enough, their group found itself with another companion, despite having lost one earlier.  
  
"Siegfried," Sophitia said to him.  
  
He turned to her as he sat on the space designated for his bed, "Hm?"  
  
Though she had one eye, it seemed brighter than he'd seen it since they met recently, "You said that Cassandra may find a way out, right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Then, that means that people can be freed from it?"  
  
Again, he nodded. He was proof that people could escape from the grip of the Soul Edge, though scathed. He had a feeling where this was going. "You're worried for your sister, aren't you."  
  
He missed the light from her somber face. So, he reached forward and placed his palm on her shoulder. "We'll find her."  
  
Her eyes lit up again with hope, "You think so?"  
  
For once, he smiled, knowing that he had brought her something to continue fighting for. "Yes. We will."  
  
End of chapter 6  
  
As you can see, this is the chapter for Aeon. And since we never have a lot of Aeon/Lizardman centered material, I am more than happy to take liberties with how he is. But enough of that.  
  
In the next couple of chapters, the three separate story lines are going to merge, so with any kind of luck, it'll make sense.  
  
Cassie gone bad? One can only hope. :)  
  
As for things I'm not satisfied with are Sieg's characterization, and some of the pacing of the chapter. Is it going too fast? Let me know please. The better the C&C, the higher chance of this fic actually being readable!   
  
That aside, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far.  
  
Finally, all things Soul Calibur belongs to Namco. No profit was made and none will be made off this story. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Faster!" Ivy snarled, swinging her whip around to give her more than an adequate defense against Bangoo's offense. She grinned sadistically as Bangoo attempted a feint to hit him with his dagger, but his lack of reaction time allowed her precious weapon to snag his ankle and throw him off balance.  
  
With her whip reformed into a sword, she aimed it at the boy's head and hit only dirt as he rolled out of the way and and struck her blade with his own. She backed up and was ready to throw the bladed segments at him again when the boy closed the distance between them and swept her legs out from beneath her.  
  
She was about to snidely advise him to press his advantage when the blade of his dagger dug into the ground above her head, then trapping her wrist with his knee, and using the leverage against her to prevent her escape.  
  
To her satisfaction, the boy knew how to fight, though his skill was natural and unrefined.  
  
"Not bad. But you should know better when to finish off your foe," she said as a mental commanded to her blade tore him off of her and onto the ground.  
  
With a forceful pull, she yanked Bangoo off the ground and onto his feet. As much as she wanted to, she restrained the grin of a satisfied teacher and said, "There's too much wasted motion in your step. However, it was good that you were able to restrain me with such little notice, so it's not a total loss. You're learning quickly, young man."  
  
The young Indian nodded, but looked to his blade and then back to her, "But I was angry. If I had stabbed incorrectly, you would have died."  
  
Her gaze at him was even and calm. "No, you wouldn't. Even in your anger, you possess a control greater than most and would never do an ally harm. I can see that in your eyes, boy. It's a strength and a weakness. It's a strength because it will earn you the loyalty of warriors like yourself. Sadly, it is also a weakness that the underhanded will take advantage of."  
  
She looked at him directly in the eyes, "You must learn to find that line between mercy and justice and stay upon it. For your life or the life of a comrade may depend on it. And you must be prepared to defend your life against anyone... even if it's me."  
  
She could tell the boy wanted to speak against the thought of them having to face each other. Truth be told, a small part of her grew fond of him for that. Yet, experience taught her that even the most stout of companions had the capacity for treachery. It was a mistake she had made which nearly cost her life when she put in her lot with the Fygul Cestemus.  
  
Turning back to her family's abandoned summer home in Lyon, Ivy said, "But enough of that. Tomorrow, we leave for Venezia; where we'll be following a lead to another shard. Ironically enough, it will be in a drunken revelry with the aristocracy of Italy. I was invited by Lord Winchester last month to this party and thought not of going until he informed me of some interesting parties in attendance."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
Her smile deepened like cat watching its prey, "The disenfranchised son of the House of Sorel. Obviously, under an assumed name, he will be there since he's searching for the sword as desperately as we are."  
  
Bangoo frowned, "I don't understand. Why are people of sound judgment trying to get something that's obviously bad?"  
  
Ivy snickered, "Because they think themselves the cream of the crop of humanity, when in reality; they're not worthy enough for the dregs. They listen to the lies about it granting wishes, immortality and such. They're mostly harmless."  
  
"And what about the ones that aren't?"  
  
"That's where you'll come in. Watch them from the shadows, boy. The man from Sorel is a dangerous one. He is a man of few scruples and will kill anyone in his way; effectively and efficiently. He holds a well versed veneer of civility, but beneath, a well trained and blood-thirsty beast lurks in his heart. I will teach you what they look like so you will be an effective lookout. And I hope by then, your skill with your weapons will be greater, since the men of the aristocracy are not like the thugs which accosted you when you first arrived."  
  
With a snap of her fingers, Angelo walked up with Bangoo's ax on his shoulder to hand it to its owner.  
  
"What we need to concentrate on is how to use your father's ax. The Apocalypse has garnered more fame than you'll ever realize."  
  
Lifting the weapon over his shoulder, Bangoo asked her, "What do you mean?"  
  
She reached forward and gently stroked the designs on the side of the ax, "around the British Empire, there is a legend of great renown. It was of King Arthur Pendragon. A true king and man among men. In a lawless and chaotic times, he was the first to establish a rule of 'might for right'. His virtue brought many like-minded men to his round table, one of which was the Percival the Mighty. There's a rumor among blacksmith and weapons collectors that Percival himself wielded that ax and had cut down Saxons by the dozen with every swing."  
  
She turned from the intricate carvings on the side of the weapon to its current owner, "I'm not saying I believe in this, but to control the mind of the enemy can be a powerful factor in a battle. I want you to wield that ax as though it were the one Percival used."  
  
It didn't surprise her to see the boy looking at her and then the weapon in complete awe. It looked like she'd have to break him of that habit.  
  
"Now then... DEFEND YOURSELF!" she cried like a banshee and brought her weapon to bear.  
  
=  
  
Cassandra lost time and place since the shard took hold of her. All she could remember was running at speeds that seemed impossible for man as it was. Not even the fastest horses she had seen in Greece could speed over the ground as quick as she did.  
  
The only other thing she felt was fear. A fear so great it caused her to run without any sense of purpose and away from her sister. Had things been different, she would have given Siegfried that blasted shard... or would she? It held mysteries of such inscrutable design, that it was impossible for her to resist.  
  
And now, here she was. Alone with only the light suit of armor on her back, her armaments, the shard, and a few gold, silver, and bronze pieces in her pocket. Looking with despair at the city ahead. She figured she would have to either find a job or a lead to someone that knew about the Soul Edge. The rumbling in her stomach told her that the run had taken more from her than she realized.  
  
Overhearing travelers whose language she could understand, the town she was in was called Rovinji. It wasn't a city yet, but the fishing and trade industries provided enough people to keep the town large and bustling.   
  
Walking with the crowd cautiously, she wandered to the bazaar, hoping to find a food vendor with cheap prices. She would not last long knowing so little of the area.  
  
From the corner of her eye, she noticed a tressel of black hair disappear into the back alleyway by the port. With a bad feeling in her stomach, she moved through the crowd to the entrance. There was an air of familiarity about that person, something just beyond the reaches of her memory.  
  
With another turn, she paused briefly to realize that there was no one around. She was about to turn back when the edge of a blade rested against her neck.  
  
"Don't move," a voice with an Asian accent whispered.  
  
Cassandra gasped and held her breath as her assailant slowly edged her way around.  
  
"You seem familiar..." the asian woman said calmly at her side.  
  
Slowly turning to face her, Cassandra recognized the woman immediately. "Oh... it's you... the woman that saved my sister's life."  
  
To her relief, the asian woman lowered her blade and stepped back.  
  
"Ah, you must be... Cassandra?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes."  
  
"So then, what brings you here of all places?"  
  
"Well... it's my sister. You see..."  
  
"WACHOOO!" screeched a younger girl's voice from behind Taki. The ninja ducked as a Chinese sword dancer, roughly Cassandra's age, flew through the air and struck forward with a vicious flying side kick. However, Cassandra did not react fast enough and ended up flying into a pile of wooden crates.   
  
Though groggy from the impact, she did have the presence of mind to see the newcomer swing her sword at Taki with amazing fluidity. The ninja naturally blocked and hopped backward, but the dancer only increased the pace of her offensive.  
  
"Thought you could get away from me, huh?" the Chinese girl cackled with a slash that appeared like a dance step, meant for kings and emperors.  
  
"You give your ability too much credit," the ninja said, frowning.  
  
The newcomer smirked, "to the contrary," she stepped forward, feigned a swing to the ninja's ankles and used the momentum to swing her left foot into Taki's face, "I'm more than aware of my limits. They just happen to be higher than yours."  
  
Cassandra rolled out of the way as Taki stumbled back a meter before charging and with a burst of speed, slid to a halt behind Xianghua as their assailant collapsed. Cassandra pushed herself to her feet as Taki returned the smirk to Xianghua. "If that be the case, I judge your perception to be highly suspect."  
  
To both hers and Taki's surprise, Xianghua started laughing. Before either one of them could figure out why, their assailant rolled to her feet and held up Taki's swords and throwing daggers.  
  
"Think what you like, ninja whore. I got your weapons," she laughed again as Taki realized that she was not lying, "you're talking to the person who can rob every pick-pocket in the Ming Dynasty's capital blind!"  
  
Cassandra blinked as she leaned against the wall, ready to draw her sword and assist Taki.However, she didn't get far as Xianghua quickly closed the distance between them and knocked out the air in her lungs with a precise stab to her stomach with the hilt of her sword.  
  
"I'll be with you in a minute," she said, casually placing Taki's stolen weapons in her pockets as the ninja attempted to take advantage of her turned back. Cassandra gasped for air and held her stomach as she slid against the wall to the ground again. She saw the dancer fall to the ground to avoid a roundhouse kick from Taki, only to flip to her feet, hitting the ninja in the abdomen along the way.  
  
With a few precise steps, Xianghua drew her sword and had her foe on the defensive.   
  
"You'd be wise to give Mekki-Maru back," Taki said with her plated forearms raised defensively.  
  
"I'm well aware of the curse on your sword and what you use it for," Xianghua said with a frown, "and speaking for my master and myself, the ends don't justify the means!"  
  
Xianghua stepped forward and stabbed thin air as Taki hopped to her right. She immediately changed her foot position and whirled around, striking Taki on the side of her head. She followed up with another kick, knocking Taki to the ground. Xianghua stood over the fallen ninja with a smirk.  
  
"Not bad, Taki. You almost had me that time, but you just can't seem to get the big picture. The more you try and use the Soul Edge for your own ends, the more it will summon people that will stop you or, adversely, it will use you, no matter how strong you think you are."  
  
With a hateful glare, Taki said, "like you would ever know, little girl."  
  
The dancer's face slowly softened. "I didn't want to do this, you realize..." she lowered her weapon, "...you and I, Taki. We're more alike than you know."  
  
To both Cassandra's and Taki's confusion, Xianghua knelt in front of Taki, as though she were speaking to a friend, "we both had much before fate reduced us to nothing."  
  
Their confusion turned to shock when Xianghua reached forward and caressed Taki's cheek, "I never wanted to fight you, Taki. You're like a sister to me... I don't want to fight you..."  
  
Taki blinked, "I... what are you talking about?"  
  
Xianghua's wicked smile returned, "a script to confuse ninja with." In an instant, Xianghua's hand struck a few points around Taki's neck and shoulder, and within seconds, Taki lay in a state of paralysis.  
  
Chuckling, Xianghua stood up and with a smirk, she said, "not many people know this, but Sun Tzu once said that confusion and defeat are common bedfellows." Another pressure point attack on Taki's shoulder rendered her completely unconscious.  
  
Pushing herself to her feet, Cassandra was ready to charge when the dual point of a sword appeared inches from her face. She never noticed it before, but Xianghua's weapon was of an unusual design. The sword appeared made of two smaller blades, colored with a greenish hue. However, the hilt was encompassed by a sphere with a few thorn vines, slithering outward. The guard was in the shape of a pair of leathery wings and heart of the blade had an eye that seemed to stare straight at her.  
  
"I know you have a shard. And I can see that it's held you in its thrall before. It would be a good idea if you were to throw it into the sea," she said in all seriousness.  
  
Cassandra blinked from the gaze of Xianghua's sword to its owner. She frowned at her assailant and stood up.  
  
"Only to let someone else have it? I think not. I'll finish what my sister couldn't..." she added quickly.  
  
Cassandra blanched when she saw Xianghua laugh. Not only that, the eye on her sword seemed to narrow in amusement. She wondered what was so amusing when Xianghua suddenly pinned her to the wall by the point of her blade. She found herself staring into Xianghua's completely red irises, how they had changed was beyond her.  
  
"Trust me, friend. You don't want to be kept in the influence of something or someone touched by Inferno," she whispered with a voice that now bordered on demonic, "it makes you do things... things you don't like..." Cassandra gasped as she felt the bones in her arm being squeezed with inhuman strength by Xianghua's free hand, "like hurting and killing people... and enjoying it."  
  
Tears of pain welled in Cassandra's eyes as she felt her arm ready to break, only to know relief when Xianghua let go. Rubbing her sore forearm, she looked up to see the dancer pick up the unconscious ninja as though she were as light as a feather.  
  
"What are you going to do with her?" Cassandra asked.  
  
"What else?" Xianghua replied as her eyes and voice slowly returned to their previous state, "take her to my master and see what should be done before she make an even bigger nuisance of herself."  
  
"Your master?"  
  
Xianghua smiled viciously, "Yes. My master, though everyone thinks a woman, but is actually a man. From another world no less. He seeks to destroy the Soul Edge since it threatens his world and ours alike. Were it not for my 'Lady', I would be either dead or another host for the Soul Edge, just like Schtauffen; and I should have killed him when I had the chance."  
  
A connection was made in the back of Cassandra's mind, "Wait! Are you Chai Xianghua? If you are, I need your help! My sister..."  
  
"...has a shard in her eye. I know what happened, but I can't help her. I have enough problems of my own. However, if you want to find people whose 'goals' are like yours, then I suggest you head to Italy. There are people gathering that have information about the Soul Edge which you may find useful."  
  
Cassandra found herself at a loss for words when she was left alone. She had come all this way to find something that would help her sister, only to find the wielder of the Soul Caliber was also corrupted.  
  
With a dejected sigh, she stumbled wearily out from the alleyway, back to the bazaar. With what money she had, she could maybe pay for a night's stay at one of the cheaper inns. With any good fortune, she could find work around here temporarily until she could earn enough money to pay for a boat charter.   
  
Walking amongst the rest of the people, she noticed a commotion at the edge of the pier. An inhuman roar pierced the air and creature that could have been human at one point leaped from the water and onto the planks.  
  
Its skin was colored green, and covered with sharp protrusions all over his shoulders. On its chest, a circular plate glowed with an unknown power as its deformed right hand created weapons out of nothing to destroy anything in its path. The people cleared out of her way as she stepped forward to face the monster.  
  
Drawing her sword, she demanded, "what are you?! Who do you think you are?"  
  
She stepped backward when the creature sniffed something in the air and then bellowed something incomprehensible at her. She realized he must have been referring to the Soul Edge, since it was pointing at the pocket in which her shard was hidden.  
  
"I hate to tell you this, but this shard isn't yours," she said brandishing her weapon. Before she knew it, her pupils dilated once more and she snarled, not knowing she was being controlled by the shard, "it's MINE!"  
  
She charged the creature, intending on impaling it on her blade, only to miss as the monster side-stepped her strike and hit her with a sphere that appeared out of its deformed hand. Cassandra recovered faster than she noticed and after getting some distance between herself and her opponent, she charged again from an angle. Swinging her right foot out, she was able to knock the monster's left foot off the ground, making it balance on its remaining appendage, allowing her to switch to her other foot to donkey kick it away.  
  
Her advantage was short lived as she felt her ankle being wrapped around by what appeared to be a chain link and thrown into the air with little difficulty. Again, she was caught in mid air and slammed into a stand, rolling through the piles of freshly strewn clothes as pain surged through her arms.  
  
The creature roared again and drew its arm back, having a feeling as what was to come, she rolled out of the way as the same chain link screamed across the ground and through the air where she was a second ago, ripping apart anything it touched.  
  
Finding not much chance attacking it from a distance, she closed the distance between them and hopped to the right as it swung a something that looked like an ax vertically.  
  
Taking advantage of its miss, she gave the monster a fierce uppercut with her shield, struck its face with the butt of her sword handle, and then brought her heel downward on the top of its skull. However, to her shock, it grabbed her ankle once more on her decent and threw her into another stand.  
  
Holding her hand to her head, she tried to ignore the throbbing in the back of her skull as a pair of footsteps approached her.  
  
She turned to see a man dressed in well worn traveling leathers and a rapier at his side. She was about to ask who he was when he stepped past her and drew his weapon. The plea to turn back had crossed her mind until she saw the confidence in his step. No, it wasn't just confidence, it was skill and power.   
  
Her observations were proved true when the green beast lunged forward with its claw, but missed as the man moved with an elegance to the side. Her disbelief grew when she observed the newcomer move with the grace of a dancer, practically untouchable no matter how wide or hard the beast swung. It was uncanny to Cassandra seeing the stoic face of the gallant swordsman. It appeared that nothing could faze him.  
  
The man simply shook his head and spoke in a language foreign to her, "You do have the intellectual prowess to actually eat, do you not? Or are you too stupid to remember even that basic knowledge without your mother to remind you?"  
  
From what she could tell, whatever the swordsman said had evidently irritated the monster so much that it intensified its attack. Cassandra was ready to leap to his defense when the beast lunged forward again, without the intent of missing. However, she gasped when the fencer moved like the water around the rock in a river, to the unprotected back of the beast man.  
  
From what she could see, gone was the civility of the gentleman, replaced with the savage hunger of a predator. The man's blade became a blur as he repeatedly stabbed the back of the beast. She gaped in horror upon witnessing the man impaling the beast's neck with the point, twirled around, forcing the beast to face him, and finally impaling the monster through its spinal cord.  
  
Within seconds, the monster convulsed and then fell to the ground, never to move again.  
  
She had to close her open mouth with her hand as she finally gathered the courage to stand up.  
  
"Um... thank you," she said as calmly as she could.  
  
The man cocked an eyebrow upon turning to her, "Entschldegung?"  
  
She blinked, "Oh, you're German?"  
  
The man tilted his head, "pardone moi?"  
  
"French?"  
  
"Niet."  
  
"Russian?"  
  
"Impropio!"  
  
"Spanish?!"  
  
"Non."  
  
"ARG! I know you can understand me! Pick a language and stay with it!"  
  
The man chuckled in good humor, "Dear me, never before have I met with a Greek Firebrand before. And a fighter at that."  
  
Her shoulders slumped a bit, "I don't want to admit it, but I have a long way to go before I can reach your level."  
  
"Ah, but your eye is far from green. And you have the humility to understand that no one is above improvement."  
  
Cassandra frowned, "don't patronize me. And I'm not one of those country bumpkins that you can bed with a few pretty words."  
  
The man smiled and it chilled her to the bone. "I assure you, friend, my intentions are honorable."  
  
"Of course they are..." she mumbled before she heard a sound of something burning and turned to the body of the monster suddenly burning from something within.  
  
She covered her eyes as the glow became too intense for her eyes. However, within seconds, the light died down and she saw several pieces of glowing metal that were unmistakable to her eyes.  
  
Soul Edge shards.  
  
Almost on impulse, she ran forward and started to gather them in her pouch.  
  
"I wouldn't take those, if I were you. You may well catch what made him such a fool to begin with," the man said with an air of warning.  
  
Placing a few shards in her pocket, she turned back to him, "even if I didn't, someone else would take them and do who know what with them. I'm going to make sure no one uses them again."  
  
The man only laughed at her resolve, "very well. But if you end up a gibbering buffoon, do us all a favor and drown yourself. It's easier that way."  
  
With the last of the shards in her hand, she looked from it to him and said with a smirk of her own, "and what would you do with them? You too seem to be quite knowledgeable and interested in this... 'thing'."  
  
The man smiled impishly, "now that would be telling."  
  
"You're a strange man. Though a gentleman, you can be quite a savage. You've also saved me, but I doubt it was because of some heroic idiom."  
  
"Well isn't that a way to show gratitude?"  
  
"Don't misunderstand me, sir. I would've been torn from limb from limb by that creature were it not for your intervention. I am grateful for my life and I owe you a debt. Yet, there's something within your gaze which makes my intuition to not dare look the other way, lest I lie in a shallow grave."  
  
The man's chilling smile returned, "then consider it encouragement not to cross me?"  
  
Cassandra hesitated a moment, considering her answer, "you could say that."  
  
"Very well then!" the man pronounced boisterously before bowing, "with that, I bid you adieu, mademoiselle."  
  
Like the wind, her mysterious hero came and left. Leaving her to contemplate his warning, which sounded an awful lot like the Chinese woman's as well.  
  
Noticing the crowd beginning to return to the scene, she bid a hasty retreat to another part of the dock. Hoping that no one had seen her take the shards.  
  
-  
  
The darker alleyways of the city had a definite gloom that did not ease her rapidly beating heart. Not only had she made a wrong turn again, she had no idea how to get back to the port. Finding a well hidden creek between the creates, she put her sword on the ground to the side and arranged the shards she had collected on the ground in front of her.  
  
The warnings she had received earlier were echoing louder and louder in her mind. If it was true, then those shards were what had created that... thing that had nearly killed her.  
  
Could the same happen to her?  
  
The fact she could not control her anger around Siegfried and she couldn't hold herself in a battle only attested that she simply throwh the shards into the water.  
  
Yet, another quarry appeared. Others would simply take up the chase without the knowledge she had. It was starting to become more and more of a burden she didn't want. Yet, fate had placed her as the center of some demented joke.  
  
Maybe, if she simply broke the pieces with her sword hilt, maybe they'd become small enough where they'd be worthless. It was certainly a possibility. The shard in her sister's eye was certainly large enough to do whatever it did, but there had to be a limit to its power when reduced in size.  
  
Gripping the hilt of her sword, she raised with weapon like a makeshift hammer. In a way, it as almost unfortunate. The secrets the Soul Edge had could have been limitless and to understand them would have been the most wonderful thing in the world.  
  
With a sigh, she figured the only way to learn as the great ones did was to make the same mistakes and resist the same temptations that they did.  
  
When she was ready to bring the butt of the hilt down, she hesitated. Yet, forced the questions out of her mind and slammed the weapon down. However, the instant the hilt it, the metal changed into a gelatinous substance and crept onto her hand. Within seconds, the other shards nearby followed suit and gathered onto her hand.  
  
In horror, she stood up and tried to force the possessed sword out of her hand. However, the shards had hardened once again and had clamped themselves over her hand and wrist.  
  
When the metal touched her skin, she could feel its malignancy forcing its way into her mind. She felt the anger, the sorrow, the madness that the Azure Nightmare had lived in. The fear was starting to pull her into a spiral of despair she could not get out of.  
  
She could hear the taunting laughter of the Soul Edge in her mind. Mocking, insulting, and demeaning everything she was. She feel the Soul Edge taking control of her fear and anger, turning them against her.   
  
Yet, in a second of clarity, she understood how the cursed weapon worked. Instead of trying to force the weapon off of her hand, she then took the rest of the handle of her sister's sword and focused on forcing the malign power of the sword back.  
  
It was the fear. That was how it gained control of the victims. However, the answer lay within the problem. If one could find the will power to control their fear, then it was possible to wield the weapon without being controlled by it.  
  
Slowly, a smile spread across her face as she forced her will against the sword. Bit by bit, the Soul Edge was losing ground and influence. A cruel laughter came from her throat as she gave one final mental push, completely annihilating the influence of the Soul Edge.  
  
Gradually, the shards slowly moved from her hand and into the crafted weapon. Soon, the weapon started to change its shape in her hand. Though still a short sword, she could sense its new power to change shape and length at her will. A well placed stab could surprise her foes.  
  
Another more malicious grin formed on her lips as she felt its power coursing through her veins. It was beyond marvelous. She could also feel its knowledge, experience, and comprehension becoming hers.  
  
And she was trying to destroy it in the first place? Foolishness!  
  
She was broken out of her reprieve by the sounds of several men marching in her direction. Though still far away, their voices carried farther than they realized.  
  
"Are you sure you saw her coming this way?"  
  
"Of course I am. She took the shards and ran this way."  
  
Her eyes widened in shock. She was being followed. Even with her new weapon, she couldn't hope to stand against several men at once. She needed an avenue of escape. A distraction. A disguise.  
  
Her new weapon had caught that last thought and before Cassandra could stop it, veins along her neck and face grew to unhealthy sizes. She gasped and held her jaw as pain raced through her entire body. Her attempt to scream was thwarted as her voice was silenced by the saliva flowing from her mouth.  
  
=  
  
One man looked around several of the large crates, "There's only one way out of here and I doubt that little wench could find it."  
  
Another man spoke up, "How do you figure that?"  
  
"She's not from around here, that's why. No outsiders can find their way around here without a guide."  
  
This time, another voice spoke up from in front of the men, "Are you so sure of that?" a man stepped out of the crevice and inclined his head behind himself, "if the girl I saw running through here is the same as the one you're looking for, then I suggest you hurry."  
  
Not wanting to waste an opportunity, the half dozen men hurried forward and past the man. However, it proved to be their undoing. The stranger drew a sword and before the last man could scream, he was impaled from behind by a glowing sword.  
  
Several seconds later, another man fell in the same manner as his friend. By the time the other four men realized, it the stranger had charged and slew three of them in one swing.  
  
With the last man on his knees against the wall, he attempted to draw his sword, but before his sword could escape his scabbard the blade of the stranger pierced his head and within seconds, he was dead.  
  
The stranger smiled at the carnage and shivered as he felt his victim's life force flowing through the sword. Not needing the disguise anymore, Cassandra allowed her face to return to its previous state. With a satisfied smile, she beheld her azure colored eyes in the reflection of her sword.  
  
She understood the reason why the Soul Edge was feared by those two who tried to 'warn' her. Their weak minds could never hope to subdue its power the way she had. Perhaps she did have that gift that Sophitia spoke of. And it was most useful. All that mattered now was the power she wilded. The wisdom she could learn with it made her cackle in anticipation.  
  
However, one final detail still remained. Her new weapon required a name. And it needed to be appropriate considering what it was.  
  
It didn't take long before an idea flashed across her mind. What else were things like this were created for? She cradled her new weapon, reveling in the warmth of the metal, as though it were a baby and whispered,  
  
"Bellicus."  
  
War.  
  
End of chapter 7  
  
As Cassandra centric as this chapter is, she'll be sure to let Ivy and Bangoo take the front in the next chapter. Why? Because she's not all bad... she's just no good. :p Besides, one can only go so far with something like this.  
  
Oh, about the ax, I doubt Percival in the legends was an ax wielder. I'm only going off of the Capcom game 'Knights of the Round', in which said knight is a lightly armored, but burly ax wielder. It's an oldie, but goodie game.   
  
And for those who are talking about how Xianghua wouldn't be able to beat Taki; well, I am inclined to agree. But the 'not-so-goody-two-shoes Xianghua' can. And I'd like to give thanks to DarkFacade-88 for giving me the idea.  
  
Also, I wanted to bring Raphael into this story, but there wasn't enough room to fit him in as a major character, unless I get an idea. (HA! As if that ever happens.) We loves our morally ambiguous characters, don't we? :) At the least, you can expect him to make a few more cameos because he's just too cool an anti-hero to simply ignore.  
  
Next: Cassandra. I've liked what I've done with her so far. And I got a few more ideas to work with her later on in the story. With any luck, they'll be good enough for me to not want to smack myself for doing it in the first place.  
  
I'm also looking for anyone willing to be a proof-reader to pick up grammatical errors and such, since I'm not the best at pick up such things. If there's anyone out there willing to take the pain, I'd appreciate your help.  
  
Finally; all things in this story belongs to Namco. I could never hope to make such cool things in the first place. 


	8. Chapter 8

Bangoo could hear the screaming and the thunder of hood beats outside his tent as his mother tucked him in a few blankets near the back of their tent. He could see she was just as scared as he was, nevertheless he remained silent as his mother went brought a bundle. 

The cloth was made of the finest skins they had collected from the animals. The beads and other trinkets attached to it made it appear colorful to him.

"Bangoo, my son," his mother whispered unwrapping the bundle, "guard this with with your life. This is what they want and we can't let them have it."

He blinked when she placed the handle of a beautiful dagger in his hand. It seemed to glow with a blue-green light of it's own as he looked it over.

When an arrow pierced its way through the tee pee, he gasped and ducked. Giving a quick kiss on his head, his mother stood up and retrieved her bola, and bow. With a quiver of arrows over her back, she gave him a final melancholy glance before whispering, "Hide!"

He pulled the blankets over his head as she ran out and before he knew it, more screams came from the outside. He clutched the handle of the dagger and remained still as the struggle outside grew more intense.

Eventually, the tee pee toppled and Bangoo curled as tight as he could into a ball, praying the Great Spirit that he wouldn't be found.

Why were the Storm Crows attacking them? He had only seen them from time to time when he was helping his mother weave and they seemed nice. Why? Why did they want the dagger he now held?

His questions went unanswered as the tee pee toppled over and one of the posts hit his head through the blankets.

-

Aside from the headache, he felt nothing as he stumbled out of the wreckage into the remains of his camp. There were bodies everywhere, fire was still consuming shreds of other tee pee, and a cloudy mist made seeing outside the perimeter of the camp hard.

"Mother... Father!" he cried to the mists. Hearing no answer, he called them again, hoping for a reply. Stumbling through the lines of corpses, he noticed a familiar pair of people lying on top of each other.

His father's head was covered in red, while his mother's back was riddled with arrows. Eyes widened with fear, he approached the two motionless bodies and pushed on his mother's shoulder.

"Mother... mother... please wake up... don't leave me..." he said as he felt sobs crawling up his throat.

Feeling his eyes fill with moisture, he fell to his knees, letting the dagger fall to the ground. He didn't know why he felt guilty for dropping the sacred dagger of their tribe, and he didn't care. With haggard breaths, he started move back to the wreckage that was once his tee pee.

For the remainder of the day and the day after, Bangoo wept.

-

Bangoo had lost track of time since the massacre of his tribe. He gave up counting the number of times the sun passed over him since the third due to his hunger. Even more dire was there was no food for him to find amongst the remains. There were no rivers nearby and all the local vegetation had been razed in the battle.

Moving through a pack taken from one of the dead Storm Crows, Bangoo hoped to find something to eat, but found only crumbs from what could have been cornmeal.

The wind blew harshly against his lithe body, relentlessly blowing the cold air through the rags which was once his only set of clothing. He shivered and rubbed his arms together, hoping to generate a little heat in them as he crawled back into the makeshift tent that was once his home.

The weather was getting colder and with the winter coming, he was beginning to lose any hope of survival. He was only six summers old and with no ability to hunt like the warriors of their tribe could. Gathering the remaining blankets, he had, he watched the the grass in the distance wave underneath the wind and slowly fell to sleep. it was getting easier since he lacked the strength to stay awake.

The dagger he was supposed to take care of lay at the other side of the tent. He frowned at it when he remembered his mother saying that the Storm Crows wanted it. It was this stupid dagger's fault his parents were gone. He wanted to get rid of it, but knew that his mother wanted to keep it safe, no matter how much he didn't want to.

His rest was soon interrupted by the sound of hoof beats and three of harsh voices.

"Are you sure? I'm certain I checked the remains of their camp for it."

"Which is why we're back here to get that dagger. The East Wind tribes are a lot more cunning than you thought."

"You mean 'were'. They're all dead."

"True, but let's hurry. For all we know, the White Giant may be around here."

Bangoo held back a gasp as he realized that the voices belonged to three men of the Storm Crow. Grabbing the dagger from its corner, he quickly crawled to the opposite edge of his tent. He peeked under the edge to see the Storm Crows' horses, but they were no where to be seen. Being as quiet as he could, he crawled out and looked around, his heart beating several times an instant, praying to the Great Spirit that he would not be discovered.

It was only now he understood that the Storm Crows did not want to leave any of his tribe alive. Hiding behind one of the larger rocks encircling, he peeked around the edge to see the three fierce looking warriors sift through the remains, holding their noses closed to keep out the stench of dead bodies out.

"Hey! Look at this!" the largest one said pointing to Bangoo's tent.

"What? It's just a tent."

"Exactly, I remember leaving this place in shambles," he said, pulling out a crude bone dagger.

"It's probably some scavenger..." he started before aligning his train of thought with his companion's.

"...or a survivor's," the last one muttered before arming himself with his bow.

Bangoo's fear intensified as he moved out of sight and started to move away from the camp site. He had to get out of there, now! Feeling they would not hear his footsteps, he then sped away as fast as his hunger-weakened legs could. He didn't dare look back as the bushes and grass went by his sight in a blur. Time no longer had meaning as he ran away into the night.

-

Still clutching the dagger, he leaned against a rock and tried to summon the strength to continue. With every passing moment, it was getting harder to move forward, especially when he had been moving south for the past few days.

With no effort he could tell that his skin was practically hanging off his bones. With nothing to eat nor drink he was wasting away to nothing. His end wouldn't be long anyway; his senses were all dulled due to the weather.

He had escaped, but at the cost of shelter and safety. And even then, what hope did he have that they didn't follow him? They could have been expert trackers.

He attempted to stand up from the rock, but instead collapsed and fell on his bottom. The hunger had simply become too much and his body was becoming numb from the constant cold wind.

Again he tried to stand up, but it was hopeless. His arms hung limp at his sides and his hand was somehow still clamped over the handle of the blade. Wavering in and out of consciousness, he slowly teetered over and onto his side.

His eyes fluttered opened and closed as an eternity passed by.

-

"Well... look what we got here?"

Bangoo's eyes opened slightly to see one of the three Storm Crow approaching haughtily. They had found him... it was over.

"Yes, that's one of them, alright. Let's get the dagger and get out of here."

As Bangoo's assailant reached for the handle, the Storm Crow cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "he's still alive."

"You're lying!" one of the others said.

"Nope. He's still breathing and holding onto the dagger."

The third Storm Crow snorted and pulled out his bow. "We can fix that. Think he'll move much when the arrow hits him?"

"Don't bother. if the cold doesn't get him the animals will."

The second ended the exchange with a smirk, "Better safe than sorry."

Bangoo closed his eyes and let the last of his tears fall as he felt the end draw near. He was at their non-existent mercy and with no strength to even stand up, he was dead for sure.

Though he should have heard the arrow fly towards his body, all he heard was a sickening crack, followed by a blood-curdling scream.

He opened an eye to see a giant with a massive ax send the bowman flying into a direction before swinging it again, striking the other two Storm Crow as if his bladed weapon was a large club.

The giant had the headdress of a bear, if he could remember what it was. What amazed the young boy was how massive his rescuer was. The giant was practically a mountain of strength and power, clad in buffalo furs. Though not as heavily clothed, he did not seem as affected by the weather as Bangoo was.

However, he was far too weak to even think about thanking the rumored White Giant before he passed out. The last words he heard before the darkness claimed him were, "Paco! I found him."

---

As Bangoo felt the cold spring air of southern France chill his skin, he shifted his position to the east. Concentrating on the mountains covering the rising sun, Bangoo sat quietly mulling over the memory of the last days of his tribe. Could those men have been conscripted by Kunpaektu, by any chance? he had heard from Captain Matthews that some of his people had come over to the Old World once in a while, so it wasn't impossible.

However, the Storm Crow that his father had rescued him from did not answer anything his father had asked. Again, he was left without answers to his questions. It was galling to be searching everywhere for the truth and finding either lies or half-truths.

He turned to the trees to his side and whispered, "I know you're there. Come out."

A specter in the form of a man emerged slowly and nodded to him. "Sorry. I assumed that you couldn't see me."

Bangoo waved it off as he stood up to face the ghost man. "I've been seeing more in the past month that I would like. Even the vision I saw of you getting killed was not a pleasant one to witness."

The ghost nodded. "Ever since it happened, I've been watching over the woman I loved for the longest time. And I believe you had something to do with it."

Bangoo pulled out his dagger and showed it to the ghost, "Or perhaps this?"

The ghost took a look and felt the power emanating from the blade. "Most likely. At first, I thought it was the Soul Edge shard in Sophitia's eye that's kept me here, but it looks like that's not the only thing."

Bangoo looked from the blade back to the spirit that called himself Rothion, "do you suppose that this may somehow be connected with the Soul Edge?"

Rothion folded his arms. "I wouldn't doubt it. As I am now, the Soul Edge's malignancy can be easily felt. Oddly enough, I can feel a benevolence from that dagger that puts me at a little peace, unlike the Soul Edge."

Bangoo looked back to his weapon. He slowly began to consider if his tribe's sacred dagger was an antithesis of the cursed blade. And perhaps, it may lead to the cure for the woman known as Sophitia.

"How is she now?"

"She is holding up well, despite the influence of the shard. However, I feel that her resistance is beginning to weaken due to exposure."

"Anything else?"

"Well, roughly a month, ago, she discovered an old friend that was at one time enslaved to the Soul Edge, but she inadvertently freed him. Now, along with the man that killed me, they are heading north. They haven't had any success in heading east, so they're going to go around the ocean to the mountains where a supposed sage lives."

Bangoo looked to the ground. Wondering if it was possible for him to be help her before the cursed blade's influence took control for good.

"I must go. She is beginning to wake and she's moving into unfriendly territory," Rothion said before slowly fading into the morning mist.

"Take care," he said as he also left the site and returned to Ivy's winter manor, their stop-off before heading to the party that she had warned him about. He had considered informing his benefactor of Sophitia's condition, but thought better of it. He had a foreboding feeling whenever he breached the subject of finding a way to destroy it.

She had grinned like a serpent and said simply that she had her ways. He could only guess that if there were individuals possessed by the Soul Edge, she would kill them immediately. As much as he wished to stop her, her skill was simply too far above his own to do any good.

Knowing that brooding over things he could not control would do him no good, he turned and went back to the summer home of his benefactor, knowing full well that he was being watched by someone.

-

From the shadows of the dense forest surrounding the Valentine manor, Khara Talim looked towards the departing Bangoo with a visible sympathy. The winds around him spoke of the loss of his family and subsequent suffering. In fact, it made her want to reveal herself and empathize with him. However, her duty to Lady Harker still took precedence.

Previously, it had been Xianghua's duty to watch over the Valentine woman and the visitor from the New World. However, due to Taki's persistent interference, changes had to be made and Talim was forced to temporarily leave the sanctuary where she had learned much about her own powers. It was frustrating to know that the plans that Lady Harker had created for the Soul Edge were being consistently threatened by a self-serving demon hunter. It was throwing everything out of order and when Inferno was concerned, no chances could be taken.

Hwang was now watching over the elder Alexandra sister and her two companions, while Lady Harker herself was watching over the other sister, who, if she had heard correctly, had subverted several core shards of the cursed blade. Talim didn't want to believe it, considering all the misery the Soul Edge had caused, but the wind had whispered to her the truth.

"Nula," she whispered to the branches above. On command, her faithful pet fluttered down and onto her shoulder, ready to relay any message to her companions.

"To Lady Harker," she began, "My Lady, from what I've found, the Valentine woman and Bangoo are leaving to where you are. Considering that you will be able to speak with her, I was wondering if I could help Xianghua find Taki. Since she's been causing so much trouble, I wonder if I could try and persuade her to help us, at least, before Xianghua tries to kill her, if at all possible. Or I could watch over the younger Alexandra woman."

She lifted her hand to the sky and allowed the bird to speed off into the distance. It was would be only a matter of time before Lady Harker would receive the message and prepare. Talim had learned that the key to stopping the Soul Edge was to be one step ahead of everyone else, including Inferno, as impossible as it seemed.

Her present work done, she began a prayer in her native language. Soon, the winds formed around her person and with a final chant, a small whirlwind spun around her person and she vanished, leaving only the leaves in her wake.

-

Walking through the expansive halls of Isabella's manor, Bangoo wondered how people that lived so lavishly were able to find their destinations in such places.

"Good morning, sir," a woman's voice said from behind him. Bangoo turned to find himself facing Isabella's maid, Belicia. Unlike the Angelo or Amund, she was practically his own age, if not a little older. He found it impossible to miss the sweet smell of her cooking, most likely meant for her employer.

Noticing that he was enticed by her meal, she smiled a bit and continued, "if you'd like, I could make another for you?"

Mildly surprised at her offer, he quickly replied, "thank you, but no. I'll just get some fruits from the kitchen, like always."

She nodded and passed him, humming some small nameless tune beneath her breath on her way to Ivy's chambers. Though grateful for the hospitality, he had no intention of being waited on, like Ivy. He was not ungrateful, however, he did not wish to settle into a life that never was his and probably never would be.

Her servants were an oddity to him. First, there was the large and imposing, Angelo. Though initially distrustful of him, his nature soon cooled and he had reached a silent understanding with Bangoo. However, judging by his near fanatical devotion to Ivy, it would be best for him to tread lightly whenever he was around.

Then, Belicia, the Spanish maid who seemed a bit too bright and cheerful. In addition, she often seemed to be nearby whenever he required assistance in the manor. Almost like she knew wherever he was. It was unsettling. However, she had made no advances and had done nothing to step out of her role as a servant.

Finally, Amund, the tall and wiry Scandinavian that never said a thing. His eyes reminded him of a hawk on the hunt, ready for the kill. Isabella had called Bangoo wise for keeping his distance since Amund didn't prefer the company of anyone, even his employer, for very long.

A small part of Bangoo's mind wondered if Isabella preferred the company of people who could match her cunning or penchant for secrets.

-

"He refused me again, madam," Belicia said, placing the tray on the table.

"Good. You've done your job well," Ivy said, stepping out from behind the dressing shade in her traveling leathers. "The last thing that boy needs to do is trust any of us."

Though all of them, Amund included, had grown somewhat fond of the boy, they couldn't grow lax in their vigilance.

"A pity, really," Belicia muttered, looking at her hand, "it would have been nice to know if his skin is as warm as it looks." The maid caressed the skin of her thumb and forefinger together as her smile grew to disturbing proportions. The more she stroked, the more her imagination ran into places where few would dare go.

Ivy held back a mischievous smirk, "Contain yourself. He's not one of the many you prey upon."

Belicia turned to her employer, her smile returning to the mask everyone always saw. "Of course, madam. Will I be accompanying you and your guest to Venice this time?"

Ivy frowned, not at her servant but the suspicions she carried. "No, only Amund will come with us. I want you and Angelo to get the fastest horses you can find and scout ahead. It would not surprise me in the least if this was a trap set by either Winchester or any number of those fools after the sword."

Belicia bowed and returned to the door, but before she opened it, she heard Ivy speak in hushed tones, "Oh... and be sure to enjoy yourself."

The same unnerving smile she had returned as Ivy's maid licked her lips hungrily and whispered, "Madam is too generousssss..."

Sitting down to her meal, Ivy smiled at her servant. "Am I not always?" Her question was left unanswered as Belicia slowly opened and closed the door behind her.

-

From the loft of the Venice library, Cassandra watched the denizens go about their lives, blissfully unaware of the conflict taking place in the shadows. She could hear each and everyone of their stories through their manner of walking, posture, and what not. The younger Alexandra had learned much in the past month. In a few cases, more than she would have preferred. Her 'gift' as it was, had not only protected her from the malignant pieces of what was once the Soul Edge, but it had broken its insatiable appetite for human souls.

In its place, an invaluable trove of wisdom now belonged to her. Henceforth, she took to the great library where the literate were able to take in the lessons of the past. No one paid her any heed, since she had 'convinced' them that she was the caretaker with few needs. Which, ironically enough, was true if looked in the perspective.

Like a codex, she could see the past lives of those the Soul Edge had claimed. Her Bellicus, on the other hand, simply took what it needed and cast off the rest. She could even spare potential victims of her desire for knowledge and information. The thought of such made her smirk. Fate's games were hard to fathom, but at the rate of knowledge she was gaining, it wouldn't be long before she could learn how to weave through the sick jokes destiny often gave to mortals.

Looking at her hand, she had to remind herself that she was no longer mortal either. From the first six men she slew, she was most likely to stay as she was for the next twenty years. In spite of the fact the men were trying to kill her, it still bothered Cassandra. She could see the memories of the Immortal Pirate Cervantes and Nightmare's constant rampages and how they callously murdered many innocents to feed their lust for blood and souls. She wanted to deny that she would never do such a thing, even for knowledge. She was a philosopher, not a warrior.

But, was she really any different? Her desire for wisdom could take her into the same path at the Soul Edge's previous owners. In fact, one could state that she had broken the cursed sword's desire for souls, only to exchange it for something a little less abstract, but no less valuable.

"It must be hard having to live here with no one to talk to," a voice from behind said casually. Cassandra whirled around, and pulled out Bellicus from the ether to face her stalker, only to find an cloaked figure standing in the darkness.

"A few times... but there are times where I prefer the silent company of a book to people," she said, staring straight into the figure's blue eyes that matched her own.

"They annoy that much?" the person said, stepping forward and into the moon's light.

"It's no business of yours what I think of people."

"True, but what you do to people I need to observe turn up missing and eventually dead with naught but a dried and soulless husk, I can't help but feel a little suspicious."

Cassandra had a feeling where this was heading. "If you must know, they were trying to kill me. They wished to steal something that rightfully belonged to me and would have done me in had I not killed them first."

The figure in the cloak frowned, "That's rather presumptuous."

"And it's not your place to judge me. Now it's my turn. Who are you and what's your purpose?"

The person in the cloak shook its head and began to turn. "Just as stubborn as Sophitia."

The name of her sister made her eyes widen. "What about my sister?" One of the few things she regretted was abandoning her sister on her journey, but she had the Rhinelander to help her. She had considered searching for her, but by the time she had gathered the courage, she spent a week in fruitless tracking and asking of people who may have seen her.

"All you need to know is that she's safe. She's among friends. My agents are watching over her."

Cassandra started to encircle her visitor. "Then what, if I may ask, are you doing out in the field when you would be better off in whatever place you call home?"

The figure's voice turned sour. "Because I have no home here. All I have is the hope and the plans to return to the place where I belong. And I need the Soul Edge to do that."

Cassandra's eye cocked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

The visitor locked eyes with her, drawing her attention from a small black sphere rolling out from the cloak to Cassandra's feet. The instant she looked down, the sphere exploded, sending her upward and onto her back. She was about to stand up when she felt the point of a blade at her neck, emerging from the visitor's cloak.

The blade itself was of an odd configuration with a set of triangles on the flat end, Cassandra had never seen such a design before. The further the blade stretched out, the wider it became. Nevertheless, it was a well crafted weapon and could easily kill Cassandra if she wasn't careful.

The visitor said casually, "I am Harker. We will meet again, Cassandra Alexandra. And if you wish, you can meet that the Winchestor's summer home at the outskirts of the city tomorrow night. An acquaintance of yours and a few of mine will be there in attendance. Some will even have information about the Soul Edge."

Cassandra frowned at her assailant, "Then I'll make that information mine."

Harker drew her sword back into her cloak and said calmly, "We shall have to see, won't we?" Before Cassandra could even think to stand, her assailant dashed towards the window and leaped out and into the night sky. By the time Cassandra reached the window, her visitor was gone.

End of chapter 8

Ah, gratuitous back story. How do I love thee and let me count the plot holes. Seriously, all we knew about our never-say-die Native American was that he was orphaned due to tribal warfare and was found by Rock.

Next, why skip ahead a month? 'Cause it gives the chance for this poor excuse for a plot to take a break. :p Also, I have plans for things occurring in accordance to the seasons. Yeah, future plot points. Wait! Put that gun down! NO! AHHHHH!!!

Moving on, Ivy's servants are more of my streak of unoriginal characters. Angelo was inspired by a muscle freak I saw from a MST3K movie. Belicia and Amund are necessary fodder to let more European countries get their say in this story. Yes, Cervantes is Spanish, but we're not gonna see him... yet.

Using the 'ahem' month, Cassie has come down from the power high of the last chapter. She's regained her senses and is still a good guy... maybe.

Then there's Harker. Fanfic points for those who have discerned her identity. Extra points for those that figured it out last chapter.

Now, we come to the part where the reader dreads more than an NPR Pledge Drive. The request for comments and criticisms. We needs our input, precious. And it must be constructive. That's how things get better. I provide the crappy fiction, you provide the 'sawed-off shotgun input' to improve the story. That way, we both win! :)

Finally, all things Calibur belongs to the Namco... whose loyalties to the big N, along with that of Capcom's, are somewhat suspect. But that's business for ya. Bleah!


	9. Chapter 9

From the shadows, Bangoo now understood why he was instructed to remain in the inconspicuous sections of the Winchester mansion. As far as he could see, there were at least several dozen members of the European aristocracy from all around the reaches of the continent in attendance. As per Ivy's instructions, he had acted like a servant boy and was able to keep a low profile, being the only one from the New World there was a slight deterrent, but it still worked. Despite the servant's disguise was useful, Bangoo did not like the fabric at all.

What he liked even less was how foolish the guests of the party were acting. The drunken revelry made him long for the simple life of his tribe back in the Great Plains. Even his guardian was not immune to the festivities and was enjoying the seemingly endless supply of strong drink. Most of the guests, accompanied by several people playing instruments, sang of cachucha, fandango, and bolero. He had no idea what those were, and he had a feeling it was better that way.

Thankfully, all the guests were not as inebriated as the majority and those were to be the ones he was to tail silently. Those truly curious about the shards of the malevolent swords made sure to keep their glasses full and their ears open. The wine was meant to wave off those with either little interest in the sword or little intelligence. What surprised Bangoo was Ivy informing him that she was to keep their attention off of him as he listened in and if there was a shard of the sword, to return to her and they'd resume the hunt.

He frowned at that last thought. He was supposed to be finding a way to stop the Fygul Cestemus and here he was, pretending to be a slave in front of a bunch of decadent pigs pretending to be humans.

"It's best to say nothing when nothing nice can be said or thought," a voice said in his native tongue.

He blinked and turned to see a girl, a few years younger than him by the looks of it, standing right beside him, watching the festivities. Her skin was a few tones darker than his, and her hair was braid into two separate strands from the back of her head. Aside from that, the dress she wore was also one similar to one the servant women of the other nobles made her seem quite commonplace.

He was about to gasp and demand who she was when she placed a finger on his lips. "Shh, they'll hear us. I will answer your questions later; first we have to be on the look out. That's what we're both here for, right?"

He nodded, but then stepped backward a bit whispering, "Who are you?"

Turning back to the party, she said calmly, "Khara Talim. Priestess of the Vainui tribe." She spoke with a confidence that both calmed and unsettled him. In addition, the spirits he had learned to speak with were saying this girl was similar to him in some ways. The wind around her sang silently for her protection. And it wasn't just one wind, either. The winds of the world heeded her call and even those beyond. Unconsciously, his hand moved to the hilt of his dagger, but went no further as he too resumed his vigil.

"My Lady wishes an audience with you, Bangoo of the Four Winds." Talim whispered, keeping her eyes on a pair of men that had slowly and almost invisibly slipped into another room.

"With me? I'm just a visitor."

Talim smiled warmly, still not looking in his direction, "She has always wished to meet with one who can speak to the dead."

* * *

"Isabella darling, I think you look absolutely ravishing in that dress of yours." Lady Ariel Wingates sputtered, trying to keep her balance in her volumous dress.

The dress in question was a modest affair. Colored in a deep maroon, it was constructed and weaved in a standard French pattern, made from silks imported from China. It was rumored in some circles, the lengths that composed the dressed were made of the silk worms Lady Hsi-Ling-Shih had bred for the Yellow Emperor. A truly priceless dress that belonged to Ivy's mother when the Valentine family was at the peak of its power.

It, much to Ivy's dismay, was one of the few things she was able to keep when the family fortune was lost. That and a trinket, she constantly kept around her neck. All that was visible was the chain, while the artifact itself was hidden beneath the folds of her dress. So precious were the things of her late mother, that she'd surely tear anyone apart for those that would attempt to buy them off of her.

"Thank you, Ariel," Ivy replied as calmly as she could. She had discovered too late that the wine being served was prepared to be much stronger than the usual fare. However, she still held enough control to refrain from drinking anymore, though the single cup she already had was starting to make her tipsy. "It was made of real Chinese silk, you know."

The other woman, adorned in a simpler and light blue dress nodded vigorously. "Oh, how could I not? I would sure use a good portion of my husbands money to purchase such a thing, but you would never part from it."

Ivy laughed haughtily. "You assume correct. I would never dare part with this dress, even for a man."

Join in her chuckling, Ariel continued, "Which is why so many men seek your hand. They merely wish to prove themselves capable of cun... can... conquering a woman."

With a frown towards the several sets of wealthy male heirs to outrageous fortunes, Ivy scoffed. "Those boys have yet to leave their mother's breast and they think to take my hand? They're mad... all of them."

Ariel pouted and placed her hand on Ivy's shoulder, "I know what you... went through, Isabella, but don't you become rather lonely?"

In spite of Ariel having a point, Ivy shook her head. She had enough of her personal demons to keep her company. The only way to combat them was to make sure they got to no one else, but her.

A new voice, regal and dignified answered Ariel's question, "Of course she does. It's the fate of those who wish to retain their independence from the decadence of society."

Both turned to see a woman Ivy had not expected to meet.

Lady Harker. She was a woman with a light frame, but certainly of not small appearance. Her hair was a stunning gold color, tied around her head in complicated braids, covering her ears effectively. The dress she wore was just as modest and royal as the dress Ivy wore. The only difference being it was a deep forest green with several leaf-like patterns weaving over her well-covered legs.

"Ah, Harker. Delighted to see you again, dear." Ariel said, eagerly taking the smaller woman's hands.

Ivy noticed the controlled gait and upright posture she held despite the inadvertent assault from Ariel. Harker was no lady... in the most superficial sense of the word that is. She was trained to be a fighter. In addition, there was something unusual about her. Her face was far too angular and it seemed far too young for someone supposed to be around her age. In fact, despite the lightness of her frame, Ivy could have sworn her ears were always covered. So much that a close look made her realize that Harker's ears were much longer than her own and everyone else's. Something was definitely wrong.

Almost as if she had caught Ivy's thought, Harker turned to Ariel and said calmly, "If you don't mind, dear, Isabella and I have some business to discuss." The hair on the back of Ivy's neck stood on end as she realized she felt a significant surge of magical energy coming from Harker. Almost as if... she had mentally suggested that Ariel leave them be and the one affected obeyed without even realizing it.

With the other lady out of the way, Ivy and Harker found themselves staring each other down.

"What did you do to her?" Ivy asked beneath her breath.

Taking a small glass from a passing butler, she shrugged casually. "Nothing much. Just a little technique I learned from the shamans in Kasha... a minor... hypnotic suggestion, nothing more."

Ivy placed her own glass on the table, noting that Harker held her own in a posture that suggested she was not letting that vile stuff enter her gullet. "What I felt... was more than a suggestion... it was more like an order. A complete subversion of someone else's will... is that how you've gained your notoriety?"

"You flatter me too much, Lady Valentine... I just enjoy playing with those who think they can do the same to me."

Ivy's eyebrow suddenly cocked. "Do I detect a hint of bitterness in your voice?"

"Just a slight one... I've long sense grown weary of moping over things I can hardly change. Can you imagine what it's been like, being separated from your home for almost half your lifetime?"

"Can't you return home?"

"Yes... however, I need something much more powerful than a mere boat or long lasting caravan."

A predatory smirk graced Ivy's lips. "The thing that brought all of us here, if I am assuming correctly?"

Harker matched her expression. "You assume correctly."

She held up her glass and considered it as she continued, "How is it a mere tool like that could possibly bring you home, dear?"

Knowing she was being baited, Harker shook her head. "When the time comes, Valentine. I'll tell you everything."

"Speaking of which, you were correct again concerning a shard."

"Of course I was. How do you think you've been so fortunate, not only in your efforts to do away with that thing, but to enlist a naive boy from the New World to your cause?"

"Mutual benefit. You would know better than anyone."

Harker nodded. "Yes and as an added bonus for being such a reliable contact, Isabella, I have an extra gift for you."

Ivy narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What would that be?"

The smaller woman turned to the entrance of the party, noticing someone that wasn't really invited, but appeared anyway. "How does a set of Soul Edge shards contained with an oracle's body sound?"

* * *

Cassandra moved as carefully as she could in the billowy white and blue dress she had acquired, hoping to blend in with the other guests. Though her face was relatively unchanged, she felt a set of somewhat longer hair would be sufficient. Her dress was a modification of a separate uniform she had, meant as a sparring suit she had often worn while fighting her sister and brother. Now, it was her disguise into this debauchery where people drank enough wine to kill a plow horse.

"Excuse me, madam, but I'm afraid we don't recognize you as one of the guests," a butler said stepping up to her side quickly.

Feigning a look of surprise, Cassandra held her hand to her chin in uncertainty. "Oh dear... this is a problem... but I think you made a mistake," her gaze changed slightly, "I am one of the guests..."

"No, madam, I am certain..." he was about to continue when Cassandra's palm weaved its way over his face, letting his eyes see through and making contact with Cassandra's own. Any further protest died when he saw Cassandra's pupils dilate to appear almost snake like. Had he known, Cassandra's influence, enhanced to greater proportions due to the power of the shards in her body, overrode his own will and made him a virtual slave to her.

"I am a guest... remember?" she said calmly, focusing her newfound powers on the man's feeble mind.

The man stood dumbfounded for a minute before coming to his senses once more and nodded. "Of course, madam. Forgive me. Please, enjoy yourself."

She nodded cordially before stepping into the party, weaving through the revelry. She could feel the influence of other shards nearby and these were older ones too. Though they were not of the shards that were held by the Nightmare when he attacked her village, they didn't hold any less power than the shards she had stolen from him.

It didn't matter. Old shards, new ones. They were all the same to her; pieces of the universal codex. Each shard chock full of the wisdom and history she desired more above all else. And unlike those fools who'd think they could use it for some petty version of immortality, she had better plans. But those would have to wait until all the shards belonged to her. Then, Inferno would come next.

She stopped in mid stride when she felt two pairs of eyes watching her every movement. Her eyes turned to see two women watching her with the eyes of a hawk. They knew something about her.

Moreover, they weren't normal women either. The one with pale hair had a will that rivaled her own. The other emanated an aura that Cassandra didn't find safe at all.

Nevertheless, she felt that these two would be the most likely to know the locations of other shards... provided there were any at this event.

Locking gazes with them, she floated through the crowds as though she weren't there, coming to a stop in front of them.

"Greetings to you, Lady Alexandra," the smaller of the two women said with a curtsey, "I trust you're enjoying yourself?"

Recognizing the voice, Cassandra kept her head and nodded. "I have to admit, I've never been to a party like this before."

Ivy frowned slightly. "Ignorance is blissful, is it not?"

With a titter, lightly touched with scorn, Harker added, "Especially in the case of a mere baker's daughter from a backwater, am I right?"

Cassandra's frown grew as she felt the bloodlust of Bellicus stirring in her veins, demanding release and the woman's head. Yet, she retrained her anger and stepped backward.

Harker's wolf-like smile grew as she stepped between Ivy and the Grecian. "Oh, please don't leave yet, Cassandra; the entertainment has yet to begin."

Immediately, Ivy had a bad feeling what Harker was implying as she pressed, "What do you mean by that?"

Harker turned casually to the entrances as the large and well armored double doors slammed shut with a loud crash, causing the party to come to a stand still.

"Lord Winchester's ritual sacrifice of his contemporaries for Astaroth."

Both Cassandra and Ivy looked to the upper balcony in horror at the realization that they were both caught in a trap. Ivy turned to demand an explanation out of Harker, but found the smaller woman to be missing, almost as if she had vanished.

"Inconceivable..." Ivy growled beneath her breath as she reached into the folds of her dress and yanked out her cursed weapon as the lights began to dim and a general panic started to grip those in attendance. She saw Cassandra almost frozen in fear and was ready to slap the girl back into reality when she discovered what she was looking at.

With every step, the inhumanly large golem, Astaroth, accompanied by a group of Berserker and Assassins emerged. Ivy remembered the fearsome giant all too well. Though large and somewhat cumbersome, it was hardly as foolish as most giants were made out to be. That was a few years ago. Now, he looked almost twice as fierce as before. She could even feel several Soul Edge shards powering his Herculean body past human limits.

"Stop standing there, foolish girl. Fight!" Ivy said as she started towards the ensuing melee, wishing she were in something other than her mother's precious dress. Pushing her way past fleeing aristocrats, she whipped her sword in a far arc, catching an assassin by the foot and flinging him into a berserker, ready to crush an elderly man and his wife.

Knowing they would eventually converge on her, she moved to the deserted eastern end of the room, unleashing her whip and snapping it here and there to gain their attention. True, she was making sure the killers didn't attack defenseless aristocrats, but that wasn't because she held any affection for them. She just wasn't willing to let herself get dirty with their filthy ichor. Blood had a nasty tendency to get splashed around and she scoffed at the idea of ruining her mother's dress because of it.

True enough, the berserker whom she had knocked down had directed its attention to her and charged. With a casual side step, she assisted the giant's journey into the wall; head first, leaving a nasty crack with a spot of blood on it. Noticing that her presence was being noticed, two assassins closed in on her.

With a manic grin, she met their approach and howled like a banshee. With a few precise and wild strokes, left several gashes in their legs and arms in a matter of seconds. They soon fell and Ivy took advantage by taking the first one by the ankle, and using her chain-link to throw him through the window into the river below.

She was about to dispose of the other when another berserker ran into her from the side, sending her several feet away and onto the floor in a slide. Her head collided with a few of the wooden chairs abandoned by the orchestra, leaving her with an additional fit of pain aside from the liquor.

Her assailant drew up faster than she could react and raised his weapon high to split her in two. However, the semi-armored giant went no further as Bangoo's knife flew into an unprotected part of his back, right below his head. Yanking the knife out before the giant fell onto the ground, Bangoo frowned in disgust at what he had just done.

"You're late, boy. I thought I told you to be more observant than that." Ivy frowned.

The visitor from the New World frowned back. "Actually, I was. I was seeing you getting drunk. And I found out where the one who instigated this whole thing went."

Ivy cocked an eyebrow in surprise. Perhaps the boy wasn't quite the child she thought he was. "Do tell, then."

He inclined his head to the upper balcony. "I saw him muttering something as he went through the western doors. He didn't expect to see people fight back."

Looking past her charge to see Cassandra holding her own, Ivy added, "Indeed."

* * *

Winding up her arm, Cassandra used the feint against the assassin to strike him on the back of his head, sending him into unconsciousness. Drawing out her sword, she looked to the other warriors attacking the unarmed guests and was ready to face them when the head of a hideously large ax slammed into the ground, blocking her passage.

"Not so fast, runt…" the golem growled in a deep and menacing voice, "You have a few somethings I want. If you just give up and let me kill you, I'll take them off your hands…"

Frowning, Cassandra placed her foot on the pole of the ax, and used it as a springboard to give her the needed height to kick Astaroth in the face.

"Tempting offer, but I must pass. You see, I've grown rather attached to them. And I have no intention of letting them go."

Seemingly unfazed by her kick, Astaroth shrugged, "Oh, well, I'll just smush you anyway." He drew his ax up again with incredible speed and swung it hard enough to leave a sizable hole in a pillar. Utilizing her speed, Cassandra took note of every movement he made to make a counter.

When he had missed again, she dashed inward and sent her shield straight into his unprotected side. However, her effort was wasted as the giant elbowed her in the temple, sending her away.

Despite his massive strength, she was able to soften the blow and use the momentum to get to her feet. Knowing that trying to face him head on was futile, she tried to take in the surroundings around her as the giant gave chase and swung his weapon repeatedly. Running out of options, she tore a tablecloth from the dining area and threw it towards her assailant. As hoped, the giant was momentarily stunned by the unusual attack and struggled to free himself from the cloth as she ran to his side, swung her foot into the back of his knee, forcing him down, and then using her momentum to thrust the heel of her other foot straight into the top of his spine. He fell to the ground with a loud crash as Cassandra attempted to get her breath back. Knowing that this one wouldn't be down for long, she turned to join the melee at the other end of the room.

* * *

From the shadows, Harker, accompanied by Talim watched the ensuing chaos indifferently. Warfare was a constant to both of them and to simply join out of principle was foolhardy. Besides, they couldn't show their hands just yet.

Turning to her master, Talim said calmly, "Did you get your chance, my lady?"

Nodding, Harker turned around and started for the exit, which Astaroth and the others had used to enter. "Yes, I did… and I'm afraid the boy won't remember it until we've made our departure."

Talim looked back to the fight, most particularly, to Bangoo fighting alongside Ivy against a pair of berserker. "Unfortunate… I would have liked to speak with him more."

Smiling, Harker reached out and caressed her charge's cheek like a concerned guardian. "You shall, dear. You shall." Letting go, she started to enter the darkened pathway when she noticed herself still alone. She turned to see Talim watching the fight like a frightened spectator. To her experience, Talim was much kinder to a fault than she was… it almost made her envious of the young priestess.

"If you wish to help them, Talim, you may…"

Turning in slight surprise, the young Polynesian woman stuttered, "I don't know... I want to, but at the same time, my duty's to you."

Walking back, Harker took Talim's head, tipped it forward and kissed the girl on the top of the head. "You have no duty to me, dear. If you wish to aid them, by all means go. I shall wait for you... our associate should be arriving soon. He'll be able to deal with Astaroth."

Smiling brightly, Talim reached forward and embraced Harker eagerly, "Thank you, mother!" From seemingly nowhere, she armed herself with her weapons and ran back to the melee.

Knowing the young priestess would be able to take care of herself, she turned back to the hallway, taking quick strides through the darkness to the edge of the mansion's walls. The night was clear, leaving the many stars shining along with the moon, giving her more than adequate light. She was in no hurry. Walking alongside the walls as though it were a summer day, she casually traced lines in the stone with her finger, wondering how Talim was enjoying herself. It was quite a while since she saw her 'daughter' smile. It made the pain she had to endure a bit more bearable. Such was the gift of the innocent. She was far from naïve, for she too had seen her fair share of bloodshed in her young life. More than Harker would have liked.

It was the reason she wanted to get seasoned warriors in her grip. They who had no trouble spilling blood were a deutschmark a dozen. Those who truly knew when and where were much more rare. Speaking of which, her latest acquisition to her ranks should be arriving to the mansion soon.

Taking a step off the cobble stone path, she realized she wasn't alone. She turned to the darkness and smiled viciously, "Well, speak of the devil."

From the shadows, a tall and imposing figure stepped calmly into the light. One would think him attired like one of the paladins of the Crusades a few hundred years prior. Clad in white robes and chain mail, his physique was nothing to scoff. What set him apart was his dark skin, evidently one of decent from the African nation. In addition, one eye held the immutable luster of gold while the other was encased in shadow due to the low hanging hood he wore.

In his hand, a scythe, once meant to hewing down wheat, now meant for mowing down the guilty gleamed with the same blood lust as some of the monsters in the party.

"You're late, Zasalamel." Harker said with crossed arms.

The taller figure bowed slightly out of respect for her. "Forgive me, much has changed in Venice since I was here last. Yet, I seek not to excuse myself."

Harker waved it off. "You need not apologize to me, but you best hurry before the beast inside the party feasts on those other shards."

Nodding, the Egyptian walked calmly, but with his large size, made strides impossible for a short woman such as Harker. If one looked closely enough, his strides were far quicker than a normal person's, as if he had yet to see death.

* * *

Amid the chaos, Bangoo found himself facing down two skilled assassins hopping and leaping backward whenever one of their wide swings tried to do him harm. Being separated from his guardian, he deflected another swipe from the first assassin's blade before he tripped over a discarded chair and instinctively rolled backward to avoid the swords aiming for his head.

Try as he may to get away, the second of his assailants overtook him and pinned him to the ground with his knee, knocking his dagger out of his hand.

"Too slow, savage," the man hissed behind his hood as he raised his weapon for the fatal blow. Bangoo's life would have been forfeit had a dark brown blur collided with him, stabbed him once in the stomach and chest and rolled off to its feet.

Using the distraction, Bangoo grabbed his weapon and tackled the other assassin. Wrestling each other to the ground, Bangoo found himself pinned once more, but in a sense, still on even ground since he had the assassin's wrist in his hand, while his weapon hand was held by the assassin's hand. In their struggle, Bangoo saw the same blur leap over his foe, and kick him off and away to a respectable distance.

Rolling to his feet, Bangoo marveled to see the dark skinned girl he had met earlier with a pair of blades, hanging parallel to her arms via handles that allowed her to spin them with impunity.

"Talim…" he said, bringing himself to his feet.

"Are you unhurt?" she said moving to his back to make sure no one would attack them from behind.

"I'm fine… but why are these people doing this?" he said mimicking her movements and watching a few new adversaries draw near.

"Because the man that hired these men wishes to sacrifice us to that purple giant," she replied, inclining her head towards Cassandra and Astaroth.

Stealing a glance, he returned to his vigil. "It's all for the Soul Edge, right?"

"Yes."

A frown grew on Bangoo's face as he was about to charge one of the assassins circling them. "It's all so foolish... it has to stop."

Nodding in agreement, Talim said quickly, "You help the girl fighting Astaroth, I shall deal with these ones."

Noticing the evidently unfair odds, he was about to ask why when she had already leaped into the fray and knocked one in the chin with her fist. Not wanting to waste this opportunity, Bangoo dashed from one part of the melee to another, where he saw the giant knock the girl away and was ready to cut her in two. As the massive axe came down, he used all the momentum he had gained, along with all his weight and knocked the weapon sideways and harmlessly into the ground.

Bangoo's triumph was short lived as the giant batted him away like an insect. Skidding to a halt, Bangoo reaffirmed his earlier assumption that he was no fighter. Pushing himself to his feet, he stood upright just long enough to see Astaroth ram him like a buffalo and even further away.

He did his best to ignore the throbbing pain in his head as he grabbed his dagger. Hoping to get some distance from the monster, he started to crawl backward, but froze in fear when he saw Astaroth leap high into the air, his axe primed and ready to strike.

"DIE, WORM!" the monstrosity screamed.

With a final desperate movement, he was about to move to the side when he heard a loud clang and saw an additional shadow hovering over him. The girl Astaroth had been fighting before had reappeared and was holding the blade of the axe between a short sword and shield.

"You ok?" she asked quickly, keeping her gaze on Astaroth.

Unsure of whether she was telling him to either attack or as if he was well, he cried back in his own language. "Yes!" Then, he crawled up to his feet, ran around the girl and used what strength he had left to thrust the tip through the giant's bare neck. The weapon dug into the hilt, but to his and the girl's horror, the giant smirked back at them.

"Nice try, worms. But it won't... work... on... me..." he growled as he began to stagger back and forth, several patches of his skin starting to glow with an unearthly red. In addition, the glowing white spearhead poking through his chest must have had something to do with it as well.

Behind the giant, a new voice said calmly, pulling the spear back, "So said the giant to the boy who slew him in the name of Israel." Astaroth fell to the ground, making a noticeable dent in the ground and falling silent as several pieces of metal emerged from his rock like skin.

Both Bangoo's and Cassandra's gazes went from the giant to the newcomer with a sense of awe and fear. The dark skinned warrior, clad in white armor, regarded them both with a nod as he knelt down and lifted a single shard from the top of the dead giant's head.

He stood up once more and said politely, "this is all I need... you may do what you will with the rest of them." Before either one of them could protest, he walked past them... but it felt like he had floated away and into the shadows.

Bangoo's hair stood on end as he felt the unsettling presence of the man in white leave him. Death was a companion with that one, yet he was alive. The golden eye held secrets he dare not try to learn and his scythe had tasted the blood of countless people. Had the spirits not been there, he would have run. He wiped a sheet of sweat off his forehead as he saw the girl taking the remaining pieces of the Soul Edge out of the mess of clay and rock that at one time composed the giant.

Once more, he found himself surprised when he saw the pieces melt and become absorbed into the sword girl carried. He wasn't sure why, but he felt apprehensive at what the girl was doing. When she reached for the last shard, a foot stepped on the piece of metal and he heard Ivy click her tongue. "Such a selfish little girl you are."

Cassandra turned up to face Ivy with a sneer. "Don't you know about the Scavanger's Law? Anything's fair game as far as the dead are concerned."

With a flip of her foot, Ivy kicked the piece upward and into her hand. "True, but you did slay that thing. It was due in part to the young man here." She indicated Bangoo with a nod. "So, by all rights, it belongs to him."

Cassandra was about to argue the point when Ivy stepped past her and placed the shard in his hand. They all winced as they heard the shard whine on a level only they could hear. Their attention turned to Bangoo's dagger as it glowed an ethereal blue in reaction to the Soul Edge shard.

"Does it do that often?" Cassandra asked, getting to her feet.

"Only to Soul Edge shards." Ivy answered. "It seems like a blade meant to be an antithesis to it."

Though Cassandra felt slightly agitated as seeing another shard leave her grasp as the young man placed the piece into a bag with some bones, she remained in control of herself as she continued, "You want to destroy it?"

Ivy crossed her arms and nodded, choosing her words carefully. "Both he and I have our respective reasons for seeing it gone. And what of you, child?"

Cassandra frowned. "I am over twenty summers old, I'm hardly a child."

"So you say, but you never answered my question." Ivy remained still as Bangoo watched the proceedings with confusion, not understanding Greek.

"I search for knowledge... and the knowledge I seek comes from the Soul Edge."

Ivy cocked an eyebrow. "A most interesting response. And yet, you're not driven by its insatiable hunger for blood?"

Cassandra smirked. "Quite the opposite, I've broken it to my will and now it serves me. It no longer hungers for the souls of men, if it means anything."

Ivy was caught by surprise. She knew that if one's will was strong enough, one could resist and wield the weapon without falling to its bloodlust, but to dominate it the way the girl had implied was too far fetched. "That sounds too good to be true."

Cassandra nodded. "That it does. However, the fact remains that I am in control of what once was Soul Edge's abilities and I won't be satisfied until my Bellicus has swallowed the Soul Edge whole."

The same gears that twirled in her head when she had enlisted Bangoo whirled once more at the thought of using Cassandra's ability. Better yet, she'd have a close container of the sword when she and the boy were ready to dispose of it for good.

"Then... if we both have relatively similar objectives, then why not pool our resources for mutual benefit? The boy here wants his people safe, you want the Soul Edge's memory, I want it gone. It all works hand in hand."

Not expecting Ivy to make a bargain, Cassandra cocked an eyebrow of her own and considered her options. She had a feeling there was something about Ivy she couldn't trust, however, if she had insight to locations of the other shards, then perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as she initially expected.

"Very well... I'm Cassandra Alexandra, from Greece."

Ivy nodded back. "Isabella Valentine. The young shaman here is Bangoo of the Four Winds." She was about to turn when she mused audibly in English for him to understand. "Quite an alliance we have here. A shaman of the New World, a heretic from Greece, and a warlock from the British Empire."

Blinking, Bangoo asked. "She's going to help us?"

Ivy nodded and continued, "Our objectives are similar enough to make use of her ability. I think it'll a worthwhile risk."

Looking back at the Greecian, he looked back to Ivy, not exactly sure what to say. He never got the chance as a shadow leaped from the balcony above them, screaming. One of the assassins was still alive and not willing to accept defeat.

Though Cassandra and Bangoo were caught off guard, Ivy stood still and smirked, knowing what was to happen next. From behind Ivy, another shadow leaped upward and intercepted the assassin. By the looks of it, a young woman had latched her jaws onto the killer's neck and before the assassin could scream, they heard his neck snap under her grip.

When the body hit the ground, the young woman, still holding the dead body's neck in her mouth, turned to Ivy and gave her a blood-soaked and hideous smile. She was hunched over like an animal, with a look in her eye that was nothing sane.

With a gasp, Bangoo stepped backward, knowing who this was, "Belicia?"

Letting go of the body, Belicia nodded and licked her face cleanwith a tongue that was easily three times as long as a normal person's. "Yessss... madam is mosssst generousssss..."

Clapping her hands, ignoring the shocked looks of Cassandra and Bangoo, Ivy said, "Well done, my dear. And Winchester?"

Belicia chuckled darkly as she reached down to take the corpse elsewhere. "He wasss mosssst delicioussss..."

With a feared look in his eyes to Cassandra, he silently echoed the same statement she wished to say. What had they gotten themselves into?

End of Chapter 9


End file.
